¿De quién ! me enamoré?
by Tweekers Tucker
Summary: Universo alternativo. Stan es un espía primerizo enviado por Eric para destruír la carrera de Kyle. Pero las cosas no saldrán como Cartman quiere. Style, Homosexualismo, drogas, licor, etc...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Salám! aquí estoy otra vez con un retorcido Fic._

_Está inspirado en "¿con quién $!# me casé?" no es una serie, es un programa de Discovery Home and Healt._

_Básicamente, Stan es un espía y tiene que espiar a Kyle… bueno, lean y descubrirán lo demás._

_South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Mis dos amores platónicos) ¿con quién $!# me casé? pertenece a Discovery HyH. En conclusión: nada es mío y moriré sola y a oscuras._

_No sé cuando me entró la idea de Kyle como vicepresidente de una prestigiosa empresa y Stan como espía, pero me entró y lo hice. _

_Inner Ken: ¡Cállate y muestra el capítulo!_

_Bien, bien. Aquí está el primer capítulo:_

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 1: primera misión.**_

Kyle respiró profundamente y se presionó las sienes. Había sido el peor día de trabajo. Ser el vicepresidente de una de las empresas de mensajería más importante de Estados Unidos no era fácil. Y para empeorarlo todo, su jefe era un completo imbécil qué le dejaba todo el trabajo a él.

Había luchado muy duro durante su vida para llegar a ese puesto y no iba a dejar que por culpa de una puta como Wendy (quién estaba a un cargo debajo de él) le quitaran sus privilegios. Por eso se esforzaba el doble que esa zorra, quién tras haber fallado muchas veces había terminado acostándose con el presidente de la compañía Craig. Pero este no le puso la menor atención. Era bien sabido por todos que el presidente tenía preferencias sexuales por los hombres.

Era casi media noche. Salió de la oficina con su portafolio y bajó caminando los siete pisos restantes a pesar de que el ascensor funcionaba perfectamente. Entró por unas estrechas escaleras al parqueadero y subió a su hermosa camioneta negra.

-El objetivo se prepara para salir- informaba suavemente en un radio Stanley Marsh quien vestía un traje deportivo negro y se escondía detrás de una columna del casi desierto estacionamiento.

_-Bien, asegúrate de seguirlo a donde vaya… más le vale que vaya a su casa- _respondió una voz en el radio.

-Copiado- respondió Marsh.

Era la primera misión de Stanley Marsh como espía y en realidad su primer trabajo real. Había mandado a la mierda otras oportunidades de empleo porque sus 'principios' hippies se lo demandaban. No era muy bueno espiando, pero era lo suficientemente ágil y delgado como para no ser visto fácilmente. Además tenía una habilidad excepcional para cambiarse de ropa rápidamente. Puede parecer absurdo pero ser un espía es como ser de 'inteligencia' o 'contrainteligencia' militar, el disfraz es muy importante. Había desarrollado dicha habilidad en la secundaria, debido a que siempre se le hacía tarde.

Kyle arrancó el auto y Stan salió detrás de él cuidando de que no lo viera. Montó en una moto azul oscura que estaba estacionaba a media cuadra de allí y se dispuso a seguir al pelirrojo.

Broflovski condujo aproximadamente setenta minutos por las calles de la ciudad más activa del mundo: Nueva York. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y abrió la guantea del carro, sacó un frasco con unas pastillas triangulares anaranjadas, se puso dos en la boca y las pasó con un poco de agua. El tráfico de esa ciudad siempre le producía dolor de cabeza.

Stan lo seguía a una distancia prudente.

Se detuvieron frente a un alto edificio. Kyle entró en el estacionamiento y subió por las escaleras internas. Stan se parqueó cerca de allí y aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche se escabulló detrás de otro auto que iba entrando para penetrar el parqueadero y tomar la misma vía que el pelirrojo.

Decidió usar las escaleras para subir hasta el quinto piso y mientras lo hacía se quitó la sudadera y el suéter negro, quedando en jeans y playera para no verse tan 'misterioso'. Al llegar presionó el botón del elevador, segundos después este llegó, se abrió y dejo ver la imponente figura de Broflovski, quién se apartó un poco dando a entender a Marsh de que entrara. Él lo hizo.

Stan miró de reojo a Kyle. No se veía mucho mayor que él, tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y el cabello rojo no muy largo, además su piel era muy blanca, parecía un muñeco de porcelana. Pero ese rostro sereno contrastaba con el anguloso traje negro que llevaba puesto. Si se analizaba mucho tiempo podía resultar gracioso. Stan sonrió.

Kyle miró discretamente a Stan. Este muchacho tenía unos ojos azules muy profundos y no se veía mucho menor que él, medía apenas unos centímetros menos y ese hermoso cabello negro caído hacia abajo se veía tan sofisticado. En contraste con su ropa: unos jeans grises y una playera azul oscura que decía no se qué cosa sobre Obama. El 'muchacho' llevaba una mochila negra que inquietó un poco a Kyle, pero después de todo, no era de su incumbencia.

El ascensor subía y subía y Kyle no se bajaba. Cuando llegaron al penúltimo piso Stan presionó el botón y bajó del elevador, pero Kyle no se movió. Entonces corrió hasta las escaleras para llegar al último piso.

-"Un pent-house, nada mal"- pensó Stan mientras subía corriendo las escaleras. Al llegar a la última retrocedió, Kyle apenas estaba bajando del elevador. Sacó sus llaves y abrió la única puerta que había en aquel piso. Entró –El sujeto no realizó actividades sospechosas durante el trayecto- informó por el radio.

_-Perfecto- _dijo la misma voz anterior _–Y sobre la vivienda…_

-Como usted lo había dicho señor, en el pent-house del edificio Hampton II.

_-Perfecto… buen trabajo muchacho._

-Bien ¿Instalo el dispositivo ahora?

_-Sí, hazlo rápido. _

-Copiado- respondió Stan. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño dispositivo qué pegó en la pared continua a la puerta de Broflovski, oculto por una planta. Presionó un botoncito y una lucecita blanca se encendió en el dispositivo. Entonces Stan bajó usando las escaleras, llegó hasta su moto –Dispositivo instalado y en funcionamiento, ya salí de la zona de peligro.

_-Bien, ahora ven acá- _ordenó la voz.

-Copiado- respondió Stan.

Condujo por las calles de NY a velocidad suicida hasta llegar a una gran casa blanca. Se registró por el citófono de la entrada y la gran reja se abrió. Entró y dejó su moto a un lado. Empujó la enorme puerta negra de la casa y atravesó varias habitaciones hasta llegar a una completamente oscura.

_-¿Instalaste bien el aparato?- _preguntó una voz en la oscuridad.

-Si señor- respondió Stan dejando la mochila en el piso.

_-Perfecto… ¿qué esperas muchacho? ve a hacer tus cosas técnicas._

-Señor… a-antes de seguir- Stan estaba nervioso al tratar con una persona tan impaciente –Pues… me gustaría que me pagara la mitad de lo que me había dicho para poder proseguir.

_-Stan, Stan, Stan…-_ dijo la voz acercándose en la oscuridad a _Stan –Sabes lo complicados que son estos negocios ¿Verdad? Si algo sale mal YO soy quien debe pagar por ello. Si este Broflovski no es el tipo que buscamos YO tendré que pagar por ello. Si alguien nos delata-_ dijo violando el espacio personal de _Stan -YO tengo que mandarlo matar. Entiendes eso ¿verdad?- _Stan asintió intimidado _–Así que-_ dijo volviendo a perderse en la oscuridad _–No podré hacer nada por ti muchacho hasta que por lo menos hayas puesto en funcionamiento esa cosa que dijiste para interceptar las llamadas de Broflovski._

-Si señor- dijo Stan con la cabeza baja –Esta misma noche pondré el puesto de control donde usted ordene.

_-Hazlo en tu casa Stanley- _dijo la voz quitándole importancia al asunto. Stan se sobresaltó, pero no renegó nada más.

-Como ordene- dijo recogiendo de nuevo su maleta –buenas noches- se despidió, salió de la casa, tomó su moto y condujo pesimamente, recibiendo varios insultos y estando a punto de ser arrollado un par de veces.

Cerca de la una de la mañana Stan llegó a una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad.

-Hola Gatito- dijo al abrir la puerta. 'Gatito' vino a su encuentro y le pasó entre las piernas. 'Gatito' era un gato siamés color purpura claro. Stan siempre había deseado tener un gato, pero debido a su asma no se lo habían permitido. Hasta que encontró a 'Gatito', él no tenía pelo, por lo cual no era un problema para Stan. Levantó a 'Gatito' del suelo y acarició su suave piel.

-¡Hey! no mariconees a 'Gatito'- dijo Kenny saliendo al encuentro de Stan –'Gatito' será el gato más macho de todo Nueva York ¿verdad 'Gatito'?- preguntó dirigiéndose al gato –serás el mayor chulo de esta jodida ciudad ¿cierto?- dijo acariciando en el mentón a 'Gatito'.

-¿Ahora quién mariconea al gato?- preguntó Stan sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy… o ayer… qué hora es?- preguntó Kenny.

Stan miró su reloj –Es la 1:45am.

-Mierda, yo debería estar durmiendo- exclamó Kenny dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Pues duerme- dijo sencillamente Stan siguiendo a Kenny.

-No, tenía que esperarte para saber cómo te fue con el gordo.

-¡Nah! ese culón de mierda se negó a pagarme hasta que termine el trabajo de Broflovski- informó Stan aceptando la taza de café que le ofrecía Kenny.

-Bien, no queda de otra que terminar el trabajo. Pero ahora ve a dormir.

-No puedo, tengo que instalar el jodido puesto de intercepción acá, esta madrugada.

-¿eso te ordenó el culón?- preguntó Kenny exasperado –Tienes que dormir Stan, solo mírate, te ves terrible.

-Gracias- dijo Stan con sarcasmo.

-En serio, no es por joderte Stan.

-Bien, pero no puedo dormir más de cuatro horas, tengo que ver al gordo a las siete y antes tengo que instalar eso que te dije.

-_Miau_- intervino 'Gatito'

-'Gatito' tiene razón. Mejor vete a dormir ya, no pierdas tiempo- dijo Kenny.

-Bien- dijo Stan, tomó a 'Gatito' y su taza de café y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación. Entró, descargó la maleta y se quitó la ropa quedando en bakers. No se molestó en ponerse pijama y se lanzó a la cama así, momentos después 'Gatito' llegó a hacerle compañía y ambos se durmieron escuchando el ruido de la lluvia que caía afuera y alguna gotera que había en algún lugar de la casa.

Y mientras tanto… ¿qué hacía Kyle?

El pelirrojo había entrado en su hermoso pent-house. No se había molestado en conseguir una casa ya que vivía completamente solo, a excepción de alguien…

-¡Ty!- llamó Kyle cuando hubo descargado sus cosas en el sofá – ¡Ty, ven acá!- llamó un poco más fuerte. Segundos después Ty llegó y se frotó contra su pierna. Kyle sonrió y se agachó para alzar a su gato. Era un gato persa rubio. Lo había llamado así porque rimaba con su apodo de cariño: Ky.

Divisó, mediante la gran ventana de la sala, gran parte de su ciudad. Era muy diferente a su pueblito de nacimiento: South Park. Aunque no había vivido allí más de tres años, aún podía recordar lo gélido y calmado que era. En contraste con NY. Kyle suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse una taza de café. Entonces gatito se bajó de sus brazos y fue a un rincón. De allí volvió con unos sobres en la boca y se los entregó a Kyle

-¿sabes Ty? a veces pareces un perro- le dijo Kyle, Ty pareció ofenderse y se fue a alguna otra parte. Kyle se dispuso a ojear la correspondencia –Mierda… mierda… mierda- repetía mientras leía los sobres superficialmente, entonces algo le llamó la atención –Tucker- susurró al leer el nombre del remitente. Abrió el sobre y leyó la única hoja que contenía -¡Carajo! esa puta me las va a pagar- gritó Kyle al terminar de leer la carta – ¡Ty!- el gato llegó nuevamente. Kyle lo alzó y se sirvió un Martini. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala y acarició a gato mientras bebía, en esas se durmió.

A las 5:05am en algún lugar a las afueras de la cuidad de NY un despertados timbraba estrepitosamente.

-¡STAN MARSH YA LEVANTA TU JODIDO CULO!- gritó Kenny saltando encima de Stan.

-¡AAh! Kenny ¿qué paso?- dijo Stan despertándose súbitamente.

-¡esta mierda ha estado timbrando por cinco minutos! ¡¿Cómo la apagas?- preguntó Kenny con desespero. Tenía unas profundas ojeras purpuras y estaba despeinado.

-¡Oh! si, em… presiona el botón azul y el verde a la vez… no espera, no era así… presiona… rómpelo contra el suelo- dijo Stan, Kenny lo hizo y el ruido se calmó.

-¿Por qué compras algo tan complicado para apagar?- preguntó Kenny acostándose en la cama de Stan.

-Para tener que despertarme obligatoriamente para apagarlo- respondió Stan levantándose de la cama.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kenny acomodándose en la cama.

-Tengo que instalar esa… cosa, te lo dije ayer.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana Stan, solo te pido que no me despiertes- en esas llegó 'Gatito' –Ni a 'Gatito'- dijo posicionando a 'Gatito' junto a él.

-Dalo por hecho Kenneth- dijo Stan tomando su toalla y entrando en el baño.

Y en el centro de la cuidad…

_-Miau… Miau-_ intentaba Ty despertar a Kyle, le lamió las manos, le lamió la cara, pero Kyle no se despertaba, entonces el gato optó por darle un manotazo en la cara.

-¡AAh! ¿Qué carajo?- exclamó el pelirrojo despertando súbitamente –Ah… Ty… hola- dijo acariciando a Ty, miró distraídamente a su alrededor – ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué hora es?- preguntó levantándose del sofá –Ya voy tarde- se dirigió al baño quitándose la ropa en el trayecto y entró en la ducha. Minutos después salió, tomó uno de sus habituales trajes elegantes negros y se vistió –La puta no me puede ganar esta vez- dijo mientras se ponía un gorro verde oscuro a falta de tiempo para peinarse.

Alistó rápidamente su portafolio y salió dando un portazo.

-_Miau_- se despidió Ty.

-Perdón por la demora- dijo Kyle entrando en la sala de reuniones tras haber conducido setenta minutos hasta la compañía y haber subido seis pisos corriendo para llegar a donde estaba.

-¡Ah! al fin llegas Kyle- dijo Craig a forma de saludo –siéntate- Kyle obedeció. Miró entonces toda la sala, estaba casi desierta, a excepción de Craig, Wendy y él. Entonces Tucker comenzó a hablar sobre los ingresos ascendentes de la compañía mientras Kyle y Wendy se asesinaban con las miradas. Luego habló sobre un nuevo contrato que estaba considerando firmar con una compañía extranjera.

-Me parece excelente- interrumpió súbitamente Kyle para hacerse notar.

-¿verdad que es una oportunidad perfecta? Pero ¿qué opinas Wendy?- preguntó el director.

-Yo… concuerdo con Kyle- dijo Wendy con fastidio, se suponía que era Kyle quién debía concordar con ella.

-Bien hecho Kyle. Entonces tú serás el encargado de vigilar que los procedimientos se hagan legítimamente.

-Si señor- dijo Kyle con sonrisa triunfante. Miró a Wendy burlonamente y esta se puso rosada de ira.

-Los tipos vendrán mañana por la tarde. Yo no estaré aquí, es el cumpleaños de Tweek, pero tú te encargaras de recibirlos ¿bien?

-Bien- respondió Kyle.

-Bien…- continuó Craig y habló mucho sobre las ventajas que les traería firmar dicho contrato. Cuando llevaba hablando unos cuarenta minutos más se escuchó un golpe en la mesa y Tucker y Wendy se volvieron a mirar a Kyle, quién había sido vencido por el sueño.

-Stan… ¡Stan!... ¡STAN!- llamó Kenny a su amigo, quién yacía dormido sobre un escritorio y con un montón de planos y herramientas a su alrededor.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Ken?- preguntó Stan medio dormido.

-¡Pasa que ya casi son las siete y tienes que ir a verte con el culón!

-¡¿QUÉEE?- exclamó Stan levantándose, encendió la luz y Kenny pudo ver lo que Stan había estado haciendo, aunque no entendía gran cosa. Había unas tres computadoras y un pequeño aparato con una lucecita blanca conectado a los tres. Todos marcaban el mismo punto de la cuidad.

-Stan… ¿eso es legal?- preguntó Kenny mirando las pantallas.

-Son aparatos de contrainteligencia Ken, no lo entenderías.

-Pero tú no eres un militar- dijo Kenny.

-No, desde ayer soy un espía y los espías usamos esas cosas.

-Oh- dijo Kenny. Stan sacó del pequeño aparato un artefacto más pequeñito y lo guardó en su bolso.

-Nos vemos Kenny… ¡Acuérdate de alimentar al gato!- se despidió Stan saliendo y montando en su moto.

Condujo rápidamente hasta la misma casa del día anterior. Entró y caminó hasta la misma habitación de antes, aunque fuera de día la habitación seguía igual de oscura.

-Buenos días- saludó Stan entrando.

_-Buenos días Stanley- _dijo la misma voz de siempre en la oscuridad.

-Señor, ya instalé el puesto de intercepción en mi casa. Le traje esto- dijo sacando el artefacto pequeñito de su bolso –es para que usted pueda…

_-No es necesario muchacho- _dijo la voz calmadamente _–confío en ti Stanley. Sé que no harás nada indebido, porque ya sabes las consecuencias ¿verdad?- _Stan rodó los ojos en la oscuridad, con este tipo siempre acababa uno amenazado.

-Si señor ¿necesita que haga algo más?- preguntó Stan volviendo a guardar el pequeño artefacto.

-_Sí. Sabemos que Broflovski pasa muy poco tiempo en su casa ¿qué debemos hacer cuando no esté en su casa?- _preguntó a Stan, pero no le dio tiempo de responder_ –debemos interceptar también su teléfono celular._

Stan se sobresaltó. Nunca había 'chuzado' el teléfono de nadie. Le había costado mucho aprender a instalar el aparato de intercepción telefónica, ahora le iba a costar más trabajo aprender a 'chuzar' un teléfono celular.

-S-señor… yo…- balbuceó Marsh, no sabía cómo decirle que no, que se quedara con su maldito dinero pero que él no se iba a meter tan hondo.

_-Pero hay un problema- _continuó la voz _–el tipo es extremadamente precavido y cambia de teléfono cada dos meses- _a Stan no le pareció extraño que un hombre tan importante tomara ciertas precauciones _–Así que tú tendrás que establecer relaciones con él- _Stan se esperaba muchas cosas, hasta disfrazarse de prostituta, menos llegar a tener contacto real con su víctima.

-¿Q-qué?- musitó Stan. Entonces el hombre abrió un cajón y le lanzó algo de este al muchacho, quién lo atrapó con la mano. Quedó estupefacto con o que tenía: un fajo de aproximadamente 7 centímetros de billetes de cincuenta dólares.

_-¿Suficiente para que lo invites a almorzar a un lugar decente?- _preguntó con ironía la voz.

-Si…- susurró Stan –Entonces… tengo que hacerme su amigo ¿no?- preguntó todavía sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_-No solo su amigo, su súper mejor amigo. Debes hacer que confíe en ti ¿Ok? debes hacer que él te toda la maldita información que tenga- _dijo seriamente _–Tengo que exterminar a todos los judíos-_ terminó en un susurró.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Stan volviendo en sí.

_-Ah, nada Stanley. Mejor ve y comienza el trabajo._

-Ok- dijo finalmente y salió -¡¿Pero qué mierda?- exclamó mientras conducía de vuelta a su casa – ¿En qué carajo me metí? ¿Tengo que hacer amistad con un tipo judío del que no sé ni mierda porqué el culón no se qué carajo quiere hacer? Exacto. De verdad estás loco Stan, pero más loco está el gordo…- se decía a sí mismo.

Kyle abrió los ojos pesadamente y en un par de minutos se dio cuenta de donde estaba: en la oficina de Wendy.

-Buenas TARDES- saludó 'cortésmente' Wendy haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿T-tardes?- preguntó Kyle levantando la cabeza.

-Sí, ya son las 12:50pm- renegó la chica – ¡¿Baja los pies de mi sofá quieres?- le gritó de repente –Tus zapatos ensucian mi sofá ¡bájate ya!- Kyle se sentó en el sofá y se tocó la cabeza.

-¡¿MY GORRO?- preguntó escandalizado.

-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?- preguntó Wendy fastidiada –Solo es un jodido gorro.

-Vete al carajo zorra- dijo finalmente y salió de esa odiosa oficina decorada al estilo de Wendy.

¡Como odiaba a esa puta! Pero lo peor era que se había dormido en plena reunión con Tucker, esto seguramente alegraba a la pelinegra.

Entró a su oficina y sacó de un cajón otro gorro verde oscuro idéntico al anterior. Abrió una pequeña nevera y se sirvió otro Martini. Ya casi era hora de ir a almorzar.

-¡KENNYYYYY!- llamó Stan al llegar a su casa -¡VEN ACÁ JODIDO PERVERTIDO, TE TENGO UNA SORPRESA!- Kenny llegó de la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Yo también Stan ¡Mira a 'Gatito'!- anunció triunfante, 'Gatito' llegó vestido con un chaleco negro y pantalones naranja además estaba pintado de morado oscuro -¿no se ve adorable?

-En otro momento te patearía las bolas Ken, pero… ¡¿pero qué carajo le hiciste a mi gato?- preguntó escandalizado alzando a 'Gatito' del suelo –Tranquilo 'Gatito' yo te devolveré a la normalidad- dijo sobándole la cabecita.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- se quejó Kenny triste y arrebatándole a 'Gatito' de los brazos –a 'Gatito' le gusta.

-Bien, olvidando a 'Gatito'- continuó Stan quitándole importancia -¡Mira lo que me dio el gordo!- dijo sacando el fajo.

-Stan- dijo Kenny -¿recuerdas que te dije que el día que te dieran tu primera paga yo me castraría?

-¿dijiste eso alguna vez?

-Em… noo- mintió Kenny -¿Y qué vas a hacer con todo eso?- preguntó pasivo. Stan lo miró extrañado, no se veía muy sorprendido, seguramente acababa de masturbarse.

-Tengo que salir con un tipo.

-¡¿QUÉE?- preguntó -¿con un tipo?- Kenny no pudo evitar reírse de semejante ocurrencia.

-No te rías imbécil, por lo menos yo tengo trabajo- presumió sacándole la lengua.

-Yo no sirvo para trabajar Stan- argumentó Kenny.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo… algún día- respondió Stan.

-Claro, claro- respondió sin darle importancia –pero para eso estás tú.

-¡¿Qué? No eres mi esposa Kenny- dijo Stan riendo –Será mejor que me vaya ya- dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Como quieras galán, ve y conquístalo- bromeó Kenny.

-No jodas Ken, adiós 'Gatito'- se despidió Stan saliendo y montando en su moto.

Kyle se lavó la cara con agua helada por séptima vez. El sueño lo mataba. Miró su costosísimo reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que ya casi terminaba la hora de almorzar. Se levantó y salió, el lugar estaba desierto dado que todos debían estar almorzando, incluso la oficina de la zorra de Wendy estaba vacía. Kyle tomó el ascensor y bajó hasta el primer piso, salió por la puerta principal. Caminó como un sonámbulo unos cuantos metros hasta que escuchó un frenazo frente a él y cayó al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Stan bajando de su moto -¿estará muerto?- se preguntó al ver a Kyle acostado en el piso frente a su moto. Kyle movió un poco la cabeza y balbuceó algo. Algunas personas se volvieron a mirar, entonces Stan se agachó y pasó el brazo de Kyle por su espalda para levantarlo. El pelirrojo abrió un poco los ojos y se tocó la cabeza.

-My gorro…- susurró al notar que no tenía su gorro.

-Eh… toma- dijo Stan poniéndole su gorro azul a Kyle en la cabeza. Montó a Kyle en su moto, detrás de él. Kyle le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se apoyó en su espalda. Stan se sonrojó y bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Mmm… ¿ahora a donde voy?- se decía a si mismo mientras conducía con el pelirrojo abrazado a su cintura –Lo voy a llevar a mi casa, Kenny me ayudará a decidir qué hacer- decidió al fin. Algunas personas los miraban extraño y otras les gritaban cosas sobre maricas, Stan pensó que Kyle debía tener una linda sonrisa en los labios para que les dijeran eso.

Stan llegó dificultosamente a su casa, debido a que Kyle estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces, y gritó desde afuera:

-¡KENNY! ¡VEN Y AYÚDAME!- Kenny salió de la casa con 'Gatito' en sus brazos y se quedó estupefacto al ver a Stan con este elegante pelirrojo abrazado a su cintura.

-¿Pero qué coño Stan?- preguntó boquiabierto.

-Ahorita te explico, ahora quítame a este tipo de la espalda- dijo Stan mirando a Kyle. Kenny dejó a 'Gatito' en el suelo y rodeó la cadera de Kyle con sus brazos, comenzó a halarlo suavemente, pero Kyle estaba demasiado aferrado al pelinegro.

-Stan, no se suelta- dijo Kenny preocupado.

-Ya me di cuenta- dijo Stan –espera- tomó las manos de Kyle, que estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, y comenzó a des-entrelazarle los dedos. Kyle por fin se soltó y Kenny lo alzó en sus brazos.

-Eh, Stan ¿qué hago con él?- preguntó Kenny.

-Éntralo a la casa- ordenó Stan, Kenny obedeció y lo acostó en la habitación de Stan, en la cama de Stan -¡Hey! ¿Por qué en mi cama?- protestó Stan.

-OOOUUU- exclamó Kenny sarcásticamente –si quieres llevo a tu futuro novio a mi cama.

-Callate Kenneth- ordenó Stan –cuídalo un momento ¿sí? tengo que salir un momento.

-¿A qué?

-Tengo que conseguir otro lugar para tenerlo, pero no lo puedo llevar en la moto.

-Ok, como quieras.

-Gracias Ken- dijo Stan tomando las llaves de su moto y saliendo por la puerta.

-Mmm… con que tú eres el famoso Kyle Broflovski- comentó Kenny cuando Stan hubo salido –Kyle Broflovski- repitió- es un nombre judío. Veamos que tienes- dijo tocando ese extraño cabello rojo, tocó su pálido rostro, le tocó los labios. Entonces, súbitamente Kyle despertó con los dedos de Kenny en sus labios.

-¡AAAGH!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Q-qué mierda hago aquí?- preguntó Kyle sentándose en la cama.

-Eh… eh…- Kenny no supo que decir.

_Fin del primer capítulo._

_Aclaraciones:_

_*Bakers son una especia de shorts, para las mujeres, o bermudas, para los hombres. Son de tela y se usan sobre la ropa interior y debajo de los jeans. Se leen beikers pero no sé si la ortografía de 'bakers' esté bien._

_* ¡No busquen imágenes de gatos calvos! Los que salen son horribles. No salen gatitos calvos lindos. _

_*¡Aquí no hay Stenny! esto es un Style. Stan y Kenny viven juntos pero como amigos NADA MÁS._

_*Wendy es nuestra mayor antagonista (ya verán por que muahahahaha)_

_Bien ¿Cómo les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Me quieren patear? ¿Me aman (si como no)? ¿Quieren conseguir mi nombre completo para lanzarme una maldición? ¿Debo parar aquí? ¿…?_

_¡Reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola de nuevo gente! Aquí esta Kenny con el segundo capítulo. _

_Perdón por hacerlos esperar, pero tuve problemas con mi cabello. Soy churca (estilo Linsday Lohan en juego de gemelas) pero me entró la loca idea de cortármelo sobre los hombros ¿qué pasó?... se aclaró y ahora parezco Kyle Broflovski versión femenina. He estado rogándole a mi madre que me lo deje teñir de café oscuro para que no me parezca tanto a Kyle, pero no me deja. Creo que lo haré a escondidas… o mejor me acostumbro a mi nuevo look y me evito un castigo. En fin, a mi mejor amiga le encanta y ahora me llama 'Kiley'_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews. Respondí todos (creo) menos, obviamente, los anónimos. Ahora seré mejor anfitriona. Mmm… once reviews… nada mal._

_En fin. Le dediqué bastante esfuerzo a este capítulo, porque me enredé un poco con los días. Bueno, adelante._

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 2: una cita **_

-¡¿Qué carajo?- exclamó Stan al entrar en su habitación. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que salió (dado que no se qué mierda pasaba y todos los hoteles estaban llenos) y Kenny ya tenía a Kyle atado a la cama – ¡Kenneth McCormick, él no es tu esclavo sexual!

-¡Yo no soy como tú Stan!-exclamó Kenny volviéndose a mirar al pelinegro.

-Keniii… - dijo Kyle moviendo pesadamente la cabeza –tráeme un poco más de champagne ¿quieres?- pidió arrastrando las palabras. Stan miró alrededor y encontró gran número de botellas de champagne vacías.

-¡¿Ken qué carajo has hecho?- preguntó Stan alarmado -¡¿lo emborrachaste?

-Pues… es que entré en pánico- intentó disculparse Kenny.

-¡Si traerlo dormido y medio desmayado era difícil, llevarlo erbio va a ser imposible!- reprochó Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Perdón- pidió Kenny –Yo te ayudaré a llevarlo.

-Ya hiciste demasiado Kenny, yo lo llevaré solo.

-Como quieras Stan- dijo finalmente Kenny y salió de la habitación de Stan.

Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz y se puso a pensar. No quería llevarlo así. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un sándwich. Kenny era muy buen amigo, pero era muy impulsivo. Le encantaba emborracharse. Le encantaba el sexo, Stan nunca supo con quién. Hubo días, cuando eran recién llegados a NY, en los que Kenny no se levantaba de su cama porque tenía un dolor de huevos tal que apenas podía caminar. Stan siempre había sido el responsable de Kenny, no por nada en especial, pero Kenny era su mejor amigo.

Terminó su sándwich y volvió a su habitación, Kyle dormía tiernamente. Stan se dejó caer al lado del pelirrojo y tomó una botella de champagne a medio terminar, la bebió toda y tomó otra en iguales condiciones. Así hizo con varias botellas y se durmió junto a Kyle.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó despertando. Ya era el día siguiente y Kyle seguía en la habitación de Stan – ¡Kenny!- llamó Stan asomándose a la puerta, Kenny llegó despeinado y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres? es muy temprano- dijo mirando su reloj.

-Son las 8:00am- dijo Stan.

-¡Por eso! 'Gatito' y yo estábamos durmiendo- replicó Kenny.

-Bueno, necesito que me ayudes con Kyle- pidió Stan apurado.

-Pero ayer me…-

-Eso no importa, él debería estar ya en su oficina.

-Oh… creo que te pateará los huevos, se está despertando- dijo Kenny señalando a Kyle.

Stan volteó la vista alarmado. En efecto, Kyle se estaba sentando en la cama. Stan entró en pánico y le golpeó la cabeza con una botella de champagne que tenía cerca.

-Creo que lo mataste- dijo Kenny viendo a Kyle inconsciente en la cama.

-No digas eso Ken, no está muerto… creo. Bueno, ahora tengo que llevarlo a la empresa y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Primero desayunemos ¿sí?- pidió Kenny.

-Está bien, desayunemos.

Fueron ambos a la cocina a desayunar, ignorando a Kyle inconsciente en la cama de Stan.

-¡Jaja! parecen unos maricas- se burló Kenny al ver a Stan y Kyle juntos en la moto de Stan. Stan tenía que abrazar a Kyle, quién estaba en frente de Stan, para no caerse. Kyle seguía inconsciente.

-Cállate, que se me hizo tarde por tu culpa- replicó Stan. Después del desayuno Kenny quiso experimentar con alitas de pollo en cerveza y Coca Cola, lo cual hizo vomitar a Stan porque Kenny invirtió las porciones de Coca Cola y cerveza. Después se entretuvieron mezclando licores y gaseosas, lo cual hizo de nuevo vomitar a Stan. Después se acordó de Kyle y ya era casi medio día.

Condujo de nuevo a velocidad suicida y llegó a la empresa y entró aprovechando un gran camión de entrega que penetraba el parqueadero en ese momento. Se parqueó entre unas grandes cajas vacías y bajó a Kyle. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura para ayudarlo a caminar y entraron al edificio de oficinas por unas estrechas escaleras. Al acercarse a las oficinas Stan asomó la cabeza para asegurase de que no viniera nadie y corrió con Kyle hasta el ascensor. Lo acomodó contra una pared y presionó el botón de cerrar, sin fijarse de que un elegante hombre vestido con traje negro y de cabello negro se acercaba e iba a tomar el ascensor. Stan ignoró la mirada del hombre que le decía que detuviera el elevador y as puertas se cerraron. Subieron hasta el séptimo piso. Stan asomó la cabeza y, observando que casi no había nadie, sacó a Kyle a cuestas del ascensor y lo llevó hasta su oficina, estaba cerrada. Stan rebuscó en los bolsillos de Kyle y sacó un llavero con al menos quince llaves. Se tomó el puente de la nariz y comenzó a probarlas todas. Una… dos… cinco… nueve… la número trece era la correcta. Abrió y descargó al pelirrojo en el bello sofá de cuero negro y se descargó él en su escritorio.

-A la mierda con Kenny- dijo Stan cerrando los ojos. Entonces entró el mismo hombre de cabello negro vestido de negro, visiblemente molesto, en la oficina de Kyle.

-Brofllll…- se interrumpió este hombre, que resultó siendo Craig -¿qué carajo?

-Eh…- dijo Stan sentándose derecho. Sabía perfectamente quién era este hombre. Ahora se sentía completamente imbécil. No sabía que responder a esta figura tan imponente.

-Em…- dijo Tucker -¿q-qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó señalando a Kyle, quién dormí pasivamente en el sofá.

-Eh… él… es que…- balbuceó Stan.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó repentinamente Craig – ¡Los tipos extranjeros están por llegar y yo tengo que sacar a Tweek a almorzar!- Craig comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina -¡No, No, No! ¿Qué voy a hacer?... ¿por qué me preocupo por esto? ¡Kyle siempre es quién se preocupa! ¡Agh! ¡Demasiada presión!- dijo Craig halándose el cabello- ¡Ya sé!- exclamó deteniéndose de repente -¡Wendy!- terminó triunfante y salió de la oficina.

Stan se quedó pasmado un momento, pensando. Después pareció reaccionar y se levantó y corrió tras de Craig, él entró en la oficina de Wendy y Stan entró tras de él.

-… entonces tú, Wend…- estaba diciendo Craig, pero se interrumpió al sentir el choque de Stan contra su espalda.

-D-disculpe- balbuceó Stan haciéndose hacia un lado.

-Wow…- dijo Wendy mirando fijamente a Stan -¿Quién es este muchacho director?- preguntó coquetamente caminando alrededor de Stan, quién se sonrojó instantáneamente.

-Eh… director Tucker- comenzó Stan sin saber realmente cómo continuar –Eh… yo… Kyle me pidió que… que yo…

-¿qué… atendieras a los italianos?- completó Craig un poco confundido.

-Eh… sí, eso- dijo Stan.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Wendy tocando la mejilla de Stan con el dedo índice –Yo no confiaría en él ¿verdad?- dijo presionando su cuerpo contra el de Stan por la espalda.

-Mmm… si Kyle confía en él, yo también- dijo Tucker decididamente.

-Director ¿me permitiría ayudar a este chico?- preguntó Wendy con ojitos de muñequita japonesa.

-Ok Wendy, lo ayudarás, pero NADA más- aclaró Craig.

-Gracias director- dijo Wendy triunfante y le pasó un brazo a Stan por el hombro.

-Eh…- Stan intentó reprochar, pero no tenía el derecho.

-Bien, los dejo Wendy y…

-Stanley- dijo tímidamente Stan.

-… Stanley- terminó Craig y se retiró.

-Y bien- comenzó Wendy poniéndose en frente a Stan -¿de dónde te conoce Kyle?- preguntó pasándole sus manos por la espalda.

-Yyy… ¿entonces los tipos esos son italianos?- preguntó San alejándose.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo Wendy empujándolo contra su escritorio.

-Escúchame… Wendy ¿verdad? Yo solo vine a ayudar a Kyle.

-¿y qué tiene ahora?- preguntó Wendy haciendo acostar a Stan sobre el escritorio y posándose sobre él.

-El… está enfermo…- mintió Stan rodando hacia un costado.

-Ven Stanley, juguemos un rato- pidió comenzando a perseguir al muchacho.

-Wen, no puedo- Stan intentó llegar hasta la puerta, pero Wendy le ganó la carrera.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con una malvada sonrisa en los labios.

-Eeh… Wendy… de verdad yo, yo no puedo…- Stan ya estaba asustado ¿esta chica lo iba a violar?

Wendy tomó a Stan por la camisa y su intercomunicador sonó con la voz de su secretario:

-"señorita Testaburger, los italianos ya están aquí"- informó. Wendy suspiró y se recogió el cabello.

-Ven, vamos- dijo dirigiéndose seriamente hacia Stan.

-Eh… ¡Wendy!- dijo Stan tomándola de la mano antes de que abriera la puerta -¡Wendy! por favor, tienes que ayudarme- suplicó Stan –No tengo idea de qué hago aquí. No puedo hablar con esos tipos. Yo… no sé cómo funciona esto. Por favor, ayúdame.

Wendy sonrió macabramente –Bien, bien. Pero no hago nada gratis ¿entiendes? tienes que darme algo- dijo Wendy triunfante.

-Lo que quieras.

-Bien… sé mi novio- sentenció Wendy.

-¿T-tu novio?- balbuceó Stan confundido –pero debes darle el crédito a Kyle.

-Pero debes pasar la noche conmigo.

-Pero debe ser en tu casa.

-Pero no te voy a recoger.

-Pero debes tener champagne.

-Sangría o nada.

-Entonces usa tú el condón.

-¡¿QUÉE? Yo no uso el condón, úsalo tú, eres el hombre.

-¿Vas a tener champagne?

-Bien- dijo finalmente –Quédate aquí, yo me encargo de los italianos- sonrió y salió de su oficina con una sonrisa.

Stan suspiró un poco más calmado. Pero todavía quedaba la cuestión de Kyle ¿cómo le iba a explicar? Salió de la oficina de Wendy, ya había un poco más de gente y Wendy pasó por allí seguida de tres hombres altos y rubios, le sonrió a Stan y entró en una oficina con cristales negros.

Stan abrió la oficina de Kyle, poniéndole llave a la puerta esta vez, y lo encontró en la misma posición en que lo había dejado. Se acercó y lo sacudió un poco.

-Kyle… Kyle- le susurró moviéndole el hombro –Hey, Kyle Broflovski.

Kyle abrió un poco los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué mierda…?- dijo Kyle arrastrando de nuevo las palabras.

-Em… no quisiera molestarte… pero Wendy está con los italianos.

-¡¿QUÉ?- exclamó de repente Kyle levantándose tan súbitamente que Stan se cayó al suelo de espaldas – ¿Que la zorra está con los italianos?

-S-si- respondió Stan asustado.

Kyle se levantó rápidamente y se tocó la cabeza, después abrió un cajón de su escritorio, entró en su baño, se lavó la cara y se quitó la ropa, ignorando completamente a Stan, quedando en bóxers. Stan sintió nauseas y se tapó la boca, Kyle tenía un cuerpo increíble, se notaba que iba al gimnasio. Sus perfectas abdominales, sus piernas tonificadas, su 'paquete'. Kyle era realmente sexy y Stan no pudo dejar de notar que su piel lucía increíblemente tersa. Sintió ganas de tocarlo…

Al terminar de fantasear se dio cuenta de que Kyle ya se había vestido y salió rápidamente por la puerta en dirección a la oficina donde había entrado Wendy anteriormente.

Stan se quedó allí, en el piso. Kyle siquiera lo había notado. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá donde antes estaba Kyle. Esperó allí por hora y media, y se quedó dormido.

Kyle había entrado a la oficina donde estaban Wendy y los italianos.

-Scusa per il ritado- dijo tomando asiento –Wen, si puo andare.

-¿Pensi che si voule ottenere di novo?- preguntó Wendy desafiante.

-¡Presidente Tucker e stato comissionato alla mia!- explicó Kyle mirándola con odio.

-Ma… ¿non eri malato?- preguntó confundida.

-¿Ho fatto male?

-Stanley ha detto che.

-¿Stanley? ¿Chi e Stanley?

-Il ragazzo che ha chiesto di partecipare agli italiani.

-A mai…- Kyle se detuvo de pronto al notar que los italianos los miraban de forma extraña –Yo nunca mandé a nadie- dijo en un tono más bajo.

-¿a no? ¿Pero ese muchacho dijo que tú lo habías mandado con los italianos?

-Arreglemos esto después ¿sí? ahora déjanos solos- pidió Kyle.

-Olvídalo Broflovski, Tucker me los dio a mí también.

-Que hijo de puta- dijo Kyle fastidiado.

-Perdón- interrumpió uno de los italianos –también hablamos español- Kyle y Wendy se pusieron rojos, Wendy se levantó, hizo una inclinación en forma de despedida y salió, dejando solo a Kyle con los italianos.

Alguien le sacudía el hombro a Stan. Este abrió los ojos y miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 5:37pm.

-¿Stanley?- preguntó Kyle, quien era el que le sacudía el hombro a Stan.

-¡Agh!- exclamó Stan al ver a Kyle tan cerca –ah… perdón.

-No importa- dijo Kyle con una linda sonrisa -¿tú eres Stanley?

-Ah… sí, soy yo- dijo perdido en esos bellos ojos verdes.

-Pues tengo que agradecerte Stanley.

-¿Ah?- preguntó Stan confundido.

-Sí, tú me cubriste con Tucker ¿verdad? además me despertaste para ir con los italianos.

-S-si… yo, eso fue lo que hice- extrañamente las cosas le estaban saliendo bien a Stan.

-Gracias. Pero debo preguntarte ¿por qué lo hiciste?- los amables ojos de Kyle se volvieron fríos.

-Ah, pues- Stan meditó un poco e intentó crear una mentira relacionando los hachos de las últimas 48 horas –Yo... soy novio de Wendy.

-¡¿Novio de Wendy?- preguntó Kyle escandalizado.

-¡No! ex novio- se corrigió Stan al ver la reacción de Kyle.

-Ah- Kyle pareció más calmado –Creo saber por qué rompieron:

-Es una zorra- dijeron al unísono. Se miraron por unos segundos y rieron tímidamente.

-Bien- continuó Kyle –permíteme agradecerte: ¿quieres venir a beber esta noche?

-¿Pero ya no has bebido demasiado?- preguntó sin pensar realmente lo que decía.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kyle confundido. Stan se mordió la lengua, eso le había pasado algunas veces: después de beber demasiado olvidaba lo que había pasado. Pero más le impresionaba la rapidez con que se le había quitado la resaca a Kyle cuando le había comentado lo de Wendy.

-No, olvídalo- dijo Stan quitándole importancia.

-Bien ¿quieres venir al '_Greenhouse'_ esta noche?

-¿Al '_Greenhouse'_?- preguntó Stan incrédulo -Pues… si, gracias.

Kyle se alegró –Levántate- le dijo a Stan y ambos tomaron el ascensor –Y… ¿de dónde eres Stanley?

-De South Park, probablemente no lo conozcas. Ah, y llámame Stan.

-Bien Stan, pues yo también soy de South Park ¿Y en que trabajas?

-Yo soy esp…- Stan se calló antes de confesar –Eh… yo estoy buscando empleo- mintió.

-¿ah sí?- susurró Kyle sin darle importancia. Salieron del elevador y llegaron al parqueadero subterráneo –Entra- le dijo a Stan abriendo los seguros de su hermosa camioneta negra. Stan entró en el asiento del copiloto y Kyle en el del conductor -¿y de donde conoces a Wendy?

-Em… la conocí en un bar- mintió de nuevo. Salieron del parqueadero y se encaminaron al _'Greenhouse'. _Stan permanecía callado. Según había investigado Kyle no tenía ningún amigo, era un tipo bastante 'cuadriculado' y frívolo, sin embargo a Stan le pareció una persona muy amigable.

-¿Y qué edad tienes Stan?- preguntó Kyle rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Eh… 21 ¿y tú?

-Tengo 23 ¿Cuándo cumples?

-Em… el 19 de Octubre ¿y tú?

-El 23 de Mayo.

-Oh…- dijo débilmente Stan. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, para él. Pero se sentía sumamente incómodo. Miró la bella camioneta de Kyle y distraídamente piso su mano en la palanca de cambio, sobre la mano de Kyle. Stan dio un saltito y Kyle le sonrió ampliamente, eso le recordó a Wendy, pero viniendo de Kyle era mucho más lindo.

Stan meditó un momento ¿por qué Kyle había actuado de esa forma? ¿Por qué tan amigable y… lindo?

Kyle miraba de reojo a Stan. Le parecía haberlo visto en alguna otra parte. El caso era que esos brillantes y enormes ojos azules como el mar lo habían hechizado. Lo había despertado solo para darle las gracias, pero al ver esos azules y brillantes orbes no se pudo contener. Definitivamente tenía que conocer a este muchacho. Generalmente era retraído y muy calculador, pero también era muy decidido y siempre obtenía lo que quería. Y lo que quería ahora era conocer a este muchacho.

-¿Y vives con alguien?- preguntó Kyle.

-Eh… si, con un amigo, Kenny.

-¿McCormick?

-S-si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kyle rió tímidamente –Conozco a Ken, varias veces bebimos.

-Oh…- dijo de nuevo Stan tímidamente.

-¡Llegamos!- anunció Kyle animadamente. Se bajó de la camioneta junto con Stan y se dirigieron a la entrada. Kyle el tomó la mano a Stan, saludó a los dos tipos que estaban en la puerta como guardias y entraron.

Stan sonrió. El _'Greenhouse'_ es el primer eco-club certificado del mundo, y Stan se sentía en su elemento. Había muchas personas, una gran fiesta en honor a una tal Red Tucker.

-Es la prima del director Tucker- anunció Kyle a Stan –ven- dijo halándolo de la mano. Kyle saludó de nuevo a otro tipo que servía de guardia de otra puerta, el tipo les abrió y entraron en una habitación más silenciosa, aunque todavía se escuchaba la música. Kyle se desplomó en uno de los sillones purpuras y Stan hizo lo mismo, un hombre se les acercó.

-Sangría- dijo Kyle antes de que el hombre dijera algo -¿Qué quieres Stan?

-Eh… champagne- dijo tímidamente.

-Y champagne, el siempre- el tipo se retiró y El lugar quedó a solas.

-¿vienes aquí seguido?- preguntó Stan para relajar el ambiente.

-Mucho, es my lugar favorito de NY.

-Oh…- repitió.

-¡Cuéntame de ti Stan!- pidió Kyle arrodillándose en el sofá y tomando una actitud más infantil.

-Eh… bueno…- Kyle le puso la mano en el pecho y lo recostó en el sofá.

-No es necesario que estés tan derecho- bromeó. El mismo tipo de antes se acercó con una copa grande de sangría y una botella de champagne junto con más copas sumergida en una cubeta de hielo.

Stan rió un poco sintiéndose más a gusto –Bien, soy de South Park, ya sabes, la cuidad más mierda del mundo. Me…- Stan se interrumpió al notar que Kyle miraba la parte baja de su abdomen. Kyle estiró su brazo y sacó la camisa blanca del pantalón de Stan completamente. Se sonrojó y sonrió.

-¡Te gustan Terrence y Philip!- dijo Kyle al notar los dibujos en los bakers de Stan, quién se sonrojó instantáneamente –No te preocupes- dijo desabotonándose su camisa –a mi igual- anunció quitándosela por completo y dejando a la vista una camisa naranja con Terrence y Philip. Stan sonrió.

Hablaron animadamente durante horas y horas, gozando de la privacidad de ese cuarto. Entonces comenzaron a manosearse, a tocarse. Stan no pudo dejar de notar que Kyle parecía no tener necesidad de afeitarse. Era tan suave, tan delicada su piel. Stan olvidó el nerviosismo y la pena, sentía que conocía a Kyle desde hace años. Tenían muchas cosas en común. Sintió que se estaban convirtiendo en amigos verdaderos.

11:58pm. Stan fue llevado como en un sueño entra la gente de la fiesta. Su mano era sostenida por otra muy suave, veía una mancha roja sonriente llevándolo hasta el auto. Entraron en un alto edificio. Stan veía todo borroso. En el ascensor sentía algo húmedo en su cuello. La puerta se abrió y caminaron por un pasillo. Entraron en un apartamento y Stan pudo ver en frente de él una mezcla de luces. Fue guiado por la mancha roja hasta una ordenada habitación. Cayó de espaldas en algo my suave. Sentía que le tocaban todo su cuerpo. Sentía que lo lamían. Entonces comenzó a desvestirse, pero fue detenido. La mancha comenzó a desvestirlo y Stan hizo lo mismo con la mancha. Se abrazaron sin desvestirse del todo. Sintió un roce y se excitó. Stan introdujo su mano en el pantalón de Kyle y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- salió corriendo de la habitación recobrando la lucidez, pero se tropezó unos tres pasos más allá cayó al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kyle sorprendido saliendo de la habitación con el pantalón medio puesto.

-T-tú… tú no…

_Fin del segundo capítulo._

_¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Soy cruel (ya me parezco a Inner Kenny)_

_Inner Ken: ¡No me __llames__ 'Kenny'!_

_Bien, los dejé en suspenso. Muahahaha, pero no piensen que Kyle la tiene corta ¡No! no soy tan cruel._

_En el próximo capítulo Stan hará la, probablemente, acción más dolorosa que un hombre hace en su vida ¡Pondré a sufrir a Stan! (no me maten, por favor)_

_Perdonen mi 'italiano'. Es que mi hermano se fue y tuve que usar el jodido traductor de Google._

_Mmm… si tengo algunos errores de espacio-tiempo por favor háganmelos notar y los corregiré, pero no sean muy crueles XD. Es que estuvo muy enredado ¡El mundo es enredado!_

_Nos vemos probablemente en dos días._

_¿Reiews?_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Kon-nichiwa(?)! Bueno, me demoré un poco más de lo prometido. Perdón, es que me castigaron (soy una niña mala, muahaha) bueno, el caso es que solo tendré dos horas de internet._

_Inner Ken: Si, leyeron bien: __DOS HORAS__..._

_¡Dos jodidas horas diarias de compu y televisión! Es decir, tengo que ver tele y estar en el compu durante dos horas solamente, tengo que escoger Tv o compu, o repartir el tiempo para hacer ambas cosas (Nota: no fue por tinturarme e cabello, no lo hice) ¡Ni siquiera me dan tiempo extra para hacer tareas! pero no se preocupen XD ya me las arreglaré. _

_Bueno, cambiando de tema. Este capítulo está inspirado en un artículo de la revista Cosmopolitan de algún mes del año pasado, el artículo se titula 'Me gano la vida depilando hombres'. Y pues, la tía esta ve más paquetes masculinos al mes que los que probablemente veremos nosotras en toda nuestra vida (si, la verdad duele)_

_South Park es Trey Parker y Matt Stone. __Cosmopolita, no sé de quién carajos sea pero no es mío y bla,bla,bla…_

_**¿DE QIÉN $1# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 3: otra chica**_

-Por favor Stan- rogó Kyle tomándolo de la mano.

-Y-yo no… no puedo Kyle- explicó Stan sonrojado. Estaban en el comedor del pent-house de Kyle a las 5:00am desayunando un gran banquete que Kyle había encargado.

-Si puedes Stan… si quieres vamos esta misma tarde- insistió Kyle.

-Pero… es que no puedo- repitió Stan.

-Stanley Marsh, el 80% hombres lo hacen- continuó Kyle.

-No te creo- replicó Stan con miedo.

Kyle sonrió con tristeza. Tenía que convencer a Stan de que eso no era raro. De que muchos hombres se depilaban _**TODO **_ el cuerpo con cera. Y aún más importante, que Stan lo hiciera también.

-Vamos Stan. Porfis- dijo tomando de nuevo esa actitud infantil que comenzaba a gustarle a Stan.

-Pero… no.

-No debes tener miedo- dijo Kyle comprensivamente.

-¡No tengo miedo!- replicó con voz temblorosa. Kyle lo miró incrédulo –bueno… tal vez un poquito- admitió –Pro Kyle ¿por qué lo haces?

-Mmm… pues, me gusta la sensación de limpieza que se siente, además hace notar más mis abdominales, se siente más, es más probable que bajen…

-Ya, es suficiente.

-Bueno- Kyle miró su reloj –Ah, tengo que bañarme ¡acompáñame Stan!- dijo cogiendo a Stan de la mano y llevándolo a su cuarto. Allí comenzó a desvestirse rápidamente mientras Stan lo imitaba. Al quitarse los bóxers Stan pudo ver de nuevo eso, o mejor dicho: no vio eso de nuevo. Sintió un escalofrío, nunca había visto algo así. Sentía ganas de tocarlo de nuevo, se sentía tan 'suave'.

Kyle lo tomó de la mano otra vez y lo condujo a la bañera. Extrañamente ya estaba preparada. Kyle entró junto con Stan, cada uno apoyando la espalda en lados opuestos. Kyle cerró los ojos y se sumergió hasta el cuello, luego abrió uno y vio que Stan estaba sentado, muy derecho y mirando a todas partes. Kyle sonrió y se enderezó para ponerle las manos en los hombros a Stan y sumergirlo hasta el cuello.

-Cierra los ojos- pidió Kyle, Stan obedeció y se relajó. Segundos después sintió que Kyle se sentaba a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esas grandes y verdes orbes mirándolo desde muy cerca. Kyle deslizó su mano por debajo del agua y tomó la de Stan, llevándola a su propia entrepierna.

-Te sorprenderá la sensación de limpieza que se siente- le susurró al oído de Stan –Quisiera prestarle más atención a tu zona sur… ya sabes- continuó Kyle. Stan se mordió los labios –No es cosa de mujeres, ya te dije que el 80% de los hombres se depilan allí- Stan estaba rojo como un tomate, no podía soportar más –Sería muy sexy ver tu nuevo look la próxima vez que te desvistas- Stan estaba dispuesto a salir de allí en ese momento –Me excitaría mucho poder ver cada centímetro de tu paquete… y sinceramente necesitas cada centímetro que tienes- terminó en un tono casi inaudible.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEE?- exclamó Stan poniéndose de pié en la tina.

-N-no quise decir eso- se disculpó atropelladamente Kyle. Stan salió de la bañera poniéndose una toalla alrededor de la cintura y Kyle lo siguió –Stan, Stan por favor. Yo no quería decir eso.

-Déjame hablar por favor Kyle- pidió Stan sacando su celular y marcando el número de Kenny.

-¿qué haces?- preguntó Kyle preocupado.

-Llamo a Kenny para que venga por mí. No recuerdo donde dejé mi moto- dijo Stan.

-¡No!- dijo Kyle quitándole el celular.

-Dame mi teléfono Kyle- pidió muy seriamente Stan.

-Por favor Stan, perdóname.

-¡Dijiste que la tenía corta!

-Pero no lo quise decir.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Solo quería persuadirte… de verdad quiero que lo hagas, hoy, conmigo, yo voy a ir también…

-¿vas a ir? pero tú ya… pues, ya lo hiciste.

-Hay que hacerlo regularmente.

Stan pensó un momento –Bien, lo haré- terminó con un poco de miedo.

-¡Gracias!- dijo Kyle abrazándolo fuertemente. Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Stan.

….

-Kyle… no puedo- dijo Stan en la puerta de la sala de estética. Había acompañado a Stan al trabajo y se había escondido muy bien de Wendy. Después habían salido a almorzar y Kyle se había tomado la tarde libre para llevar a Stan a 'depilarse'.

-Si puedes- respondió empujándolo dentro –Hola Bebe- saludó Kyle a una chica rubia que pasaba por allí.

-¡Hola Kyle! no te veía hace tiempo- dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

-Si, he tenido mucho trabajo- explicó Kyle –Bebe, te he traído un nuevo cliente y quiero que tú seas quien se encargue de él.

-Perfecto.

-Él es Stan Marsh- dijo Kyle presentando a Stan.

-Eh… hola- dijo Stan tendiéndole la mano a Bebe.

-¡Hola!- dijo ella tomándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿estás listo?- preguntó Bebe sonriendo.

-Hazle una… depilación con cera- dijo Kyle.

-¡Yaaay!- exclamó Bebe haciendo que Stan saltara en su lugar –que bien, hace mucho tiempo no hago una depilación con cera a un hombre en su paquete. Bien, los espero en la sala número 1, regístrense en recepción- dijo Bebe caminando rápidamente hacia el interior.

-Bebe Stevens es la dueña de este lugar- explicó Kyle –solo se encarga de casos excepcionales, como el mío- dijo con cierto orgullo –y ahora también el tuyo.

-Kyle… ¿no podemos… posponerlo?- pidió Stan en voz baja.

-Hola Rebeca- saludó Kyle a la recepcionista ignorando a Stan. Le pasó a la chica un carnet.

-Hola Kyle- saludó cortésmente la chica pasando el carnet por una maquinita y escribiendo algo en un computador –sigue, a la sala 1- terminó sonriente.

Kyle tomó fuertemente la mano de Stan y entraron en la 'Sala 1'. Había un vestidor y unos artefactos 'extraños' para Stan, además de muchos productos de estética. Kyle entró con Stan al vestidor y allí se quitaron la ropa y se pusieron unas batas de seda color beige.

Salieron de allí y Bebe estaba esperando a Stan al lado de una camilla. Stan pasó saliva. Kyle lo llevó con un poco de esfuerzo hasta la camilla.

-Acuéstate- ordenó Bebe, Stan lo hiso muy lentamente –pero quítate la bata- añadió. Stan miró hacia Kyle, quién parecía estar gozando de la situación, y se quitó la bata –perfecto.

-Kyle- susurró Stan –Kyle, ya, lo admito, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero hacer esto.

-No te preocupes, es una experta- lo tranquilizó Kyle.

-¿listo?- preguntó Bebe aplicando la cera caliente. Stan negó con la cabeza y…

La primera pasó. Stan sudaba como loco y se mordía el labio inferior. Kyle sonreía.

-No estuvo tan malo ¿verdad?- preguntó Bebe. Stan negó con la cabeza de nuevo –Respira, no te preocupes.

-¡MIERD-¡- dijo Stan al pasar la segunda.

-Cálmate Stan- dijo Kyle divertido tomándolo de la mano.

-Vamos muchacho, no duele tanto- dijo Bebe sonriente, también gozaba de la situación. Entonces…

-¡PUTA MADRE!- gritó Stan bajándose de la camilla mientras Kyle se desternillaba de la risa.

-St… Stan… no exageres- dijo Kyle intentando contener la risa –no… no fue t-tan malo…

-No te burles hijo de puta- dijo Stan enojado.

-B-Bebe es… es una experta… con ella no duele- continuó Kyle.

-Ya Stan… me- me estas… me estás haciendo quedar mal- dijo Bebe, quién también había estallado en risas.

-Solo siéntelo Stan- dijo Kyle abrazándolo por detrás- ¿no te gusta cómo se siente?

-Pues… si…- dijo Stan tocándose, recordando a Kyle.

-¿puedes continuar?- le preguntó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-S-supongo…- respondió nervioso.

-Bien- dijo Kyle llevándolo otra vez hacia la camilla.

Stan se recostó, otra vez. Sudaba como loco, otra vez. Se mordía los labios, otra vez. Kyle le susurraba las ventajas al oído, otra vez. Cuando Stan sintió un pinchazo en el brazo. Intentó gritar, pero sintió una calma extraña y comenzó a dormitar.

-Buena idea Bebe- dijo Kyle sonriente.

-No lo había usado en años- dijo la chica levantando la jeringa casi vacía.

-Mmm… pero la idea era que se fuera acostumbrando- dijo Kyle acariciándole la cabeza a Stan, quién apenas sonreía.

-¿Quieres cuadrártelo?- preguntó Bebe continuando su trabajo.

-Es un buen muchacho… y muy sexy, tú me entiendes. Bebe asintió

-Pero… ¿y tu otro novio?

-¿mmm?

-Ya sabes, Eric… Eric Cartman.

-Oh, él- dijo Kyle bajando la mirada –terminamos… hace mucho.

-Ah… perdón, no sabía- se excusó Bebe –Pero espero que no estés intentando reemplazar a Eric con el primer muchacho que se te cruzó por en frente.

-¡por supuesto que no!- respondió Kyle demasiado rápido, hizo que Bebe dudara un momento.

-Espero que así sea- dijo Bebe en tono serio –Es que… no quiero que te lastimen otra vez Kyle.

-No te preocupes por mí…

-¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Ese es mi problema!- replicó Bebe.

-¡Pues ya no lo hagas!- hubo un silencio incómodo luego ambos rieron tímidamente.

-Solo prométeme que si empieza a actuar extraño te alejarás de él- suplicó Bebe.

-Te lo prometo, te lo juro Bebe- aseguró Kyle acariciándole el cabello. Bebe sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Acabé!- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Perfecto- opinó Kyle admirando el trabajo de Bebe –como siempre, pedo contar contigo preciosa- Ella le dio otra de esas preciosas sonrisas que le movían el suelo a medio Nueva York -¿No puedes dejar de coquetearme?- preguntó divertido.

-Aún no eres un gay declarado.

-Y no pienso serlo.

-Ya lo eres tonto.

-Pero no declarado… No se despierta- añadió refiriéndose a Stan.

-Cierto… ¿me habré equivocado en la dosis?- preguntó para sí misma rescatando la jeringa de la papelera y verificando –No, lo hice bien ¿Qué pasará?

-No sé, pero me está preocupando- al terminar la frase Stan abrió los ojos e instintivamente llevó la mano a su entrepierna -¿no te encanta?- preguntó Kyle al pelinegro, este dejó caer un par de lágrimas -¿Qué pasa?

-Yo… yo me siento… raro- respondió con voz temblorosa.

-No te preocupes, es mientras te acostumbras- dijo Kyle relajado.

-¿fue tan malo?- preguntó Bebe irónicamente.

-No… no tanto… gracias.

-Cuando quieras guapo- dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Bebe, ya para!- replicó Kyle.

-Ok, no tienes que preocuparte ¿verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndose a Stan, quién no entendió mucho.

-Ahora- interrumpió Kyle – ¡siguen los brazos!- dijo animado.

-¡¿Qué?- se escandalizó Stan –No más, por favor.

-Sí, te va a gustar. De verdad se siente muy bien- intentó convencerlo Kyle.

-A las chicas de Nueva York nos gustan los hombres suaves- añadió Bebe. Kyle la fulminó con la mirada.

-No te va a doler, te lo juro. Bebe se encargará de ti, ella es profesional.

-Lo soy- dijo orgullosa.

-Bueno- se rindió Stan –lo haré solo por ti Kyle- dijo sonriente. Al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos.

Así Kyle tomó a Stan de la manó y lo condujo hasta un gran jacuzzi.

-Hago esto después de cada sesión, me relaja- explicó Kyle.

-Si… es relajante. Me recuerda a… tu tina- bromeó Stan –Y… ¿vienes aquí seguido?

-Muuuuy seguido… bueno, últimamente he tenido mucho trabajo, pero vengo semanalmente.

-Oh… pero no hay mucha gente- opinó Stan mirando a su alrededor. Kyle rió.

-No, tras esa pared- dijo señalando la pared de enfrente –están los saunas, en este momento deben estar repletos. Tras esa otra pared- dijo señalando la pared continua –está mi sauna. Obviamente está vacío, porque yo estoy aquí.

-¿Es tu sauna?- preguntó Stan sorprendido.

-Bueno, es mío los jueves y viernes- Stan no entendió –Bebe me lo reserva los jueves y los viernes. Me reserva todas las salas número 1. La de depilación, este es el jacuzzi 1, el sauna 1, básicamente todas las salas 1 están a mi disposición los jueves y viernes- miró fijamente a Stan –y ahora también estarán para ti.

Stan se sintió intimidado. Kyle se le insinuaba muchísimo. Se sintió como una novia obligada a casarse. Pensó un poco como distender el ambiente, entonces recordó algo.

-Kyle ¿quién es Eric Cartman?- preguntó Stan recordando que habían mencionado el nombre de su jefe en la conversación con Bebe mientras él estaba dormitando.

-Ah ¿Eric Cartman?- preguntó Kyle sorprendido por la pregunta de Stan.

-Sí, Eric Cartman- dijo Stan interesado en la conversación.

-Oh, pues, Eric es… mi ex novio.

-¿tu ex novio?- preguntó Stan con menor sorpresa de la que sentía.

-¿por qué preguntas?

-No… solamente… es que escuché que él, no sé, te había lastimado.

-Ah… no es nada.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó decidido.

-Eso ya no…- intentó decir Kyle.

-¿qué-te-hizo?- preguntó Stan muy firmemente.

-Es un hijo de puta, obeso, perro, malnacido, insensible- dijo Kyle despectivamente.

-Oh- musitó Stan comprendiendo que la pregunta había molestado a Kyle.

-Mejor me voy- dijo Kyle levantándose.

-¿A-a dónde vas?- preguntó Stan preocupado. Pensaba que Kyle se había encabronado con él.

-Tengo que hablar con Bebe. Me tengo que ir ¡No te muevas!- ordenó viendo que Stan se estaba levantando.

El pelinegro volvió a sumergirse lentamente con mirada triste. Se recostó intentando relajarse.

-¿Ocurre algo Kyle?- preguntó Bebe al verlo aparecer en la recepción vestido con su traje formal y sin San.

-Nada Bebe- respondió serio.

-¿Y Stanley?

-Está en el jacuzzi. Escucha Bebe, quiero que lo atiendas perfectamente. No le coquetees. No lo mires a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo puedo mirar a los ojos?

-Eso es parte de coquetearle- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –No lo dejes ir hasta que den…- Kyle miró su reloj -… las 6:00pm ¿Ok?

-Como ordenes.

-Gracias Bebe- le dio un fugaz beso a la chica y salió corriendo. Bebe suspiró.

-Rebecca, no dejes que nadie me moleste- ordenó a la recepcionista.

-Como diga señorita- respondió Rebecca. Bebe caminó en dirección al jacuzzi 1° y lo encontró vacío.

-Mierda- susurró la rubia quitándose el cabello del rostro. Corrió por toda la 'Sección 1°' buscando a Stan. Finalmente, corriendo hacia la recepción, se chocó contra él.

-P-perdóname- se disculpó Stan levantando a Bebe del suelo.

-No hay cuidado Stanley- dijo ella intentando arreglarse el cabello. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Stan, muy parecidos a los suyos. De ese azul tan profundo. Stan la miró y vio reflejados sus ojos en los de Bebe. Los ojos de esa chica parecían su espejo.

-Eh… perdóname- dijo Stan desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes- respondió Bebe -¿por qué no estabas en el jacuzzi?

-Es que… estaba buscando a Ky.

-Ah, pues Ky se fue. Ahora estás a mi cargo- dijo Bebe admirando el cuerpo de Stan a través de la suave bata de seda. Mientras, Stan también admiraba el cuerpo de Bebe a través de su elegante traje de falda corta de animal-print y camisa rosa clara con un moño en el cuello –Acompáñame- dijo ella caminando hacia la sala 1° de nuevo. Stan la siguió –Stan, tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo ella tomando asiento en frente de otra camilla que se encontraba en otra habitación.

-Pregunta- dijo acostándose con algo de miedo.

-Stanley Marsh…- comenzó tomando una de las piernas de Stan, él pasó saliva –Dime chico ¿Tú amas a Kyle?

-Eh… pues –balbuceó Stan mas pendiente de la cera caliente que Bebe comenzaba a aplicar en su pierna que en la conversación misma –Apenas lo conozco. No podría decir que lo amo… pero me agrada.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza.

-Oye… Bebe ¿verdad? cuéntame sobre Kyle- al oír eso la chica retiró la banda sin cuidado, provocando que Stan gritara.

-Perdón… perdón- se disculpó ella- pero… ¿Qué te cuente sobre Kyle? Quiero decir ¿quién eres tú? Digo, él te quiere mucho ¿y tú no lo conoces?- preguntó un poco alterada.

-Perdón pero lo conozco desde hace… un día- dijo Stan un poco molesto.

-Ok, ok- dijo ella intentando calmar el ambiente –Bueno… ¿qué quieres saber sobre Ky?

-Mmm… no se… cuéntame todo.

-Como quieras cariño. Veamos. Kyle es extremadamente higiénico. No sé por qué carajo después del sexo no puede dormir.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Stan divertido.

-¡Siii! es muy gracioso. Da vueltas toda la noche y luego tiene que tomar pastillas.

-Bien, cuéntame más.

Bebe sonrió y comenzó su relato.

Kyle corrí de un lado a otro de su pent-house buscando algo. Ty se acercó por detrás.

-_Miau_- le preguntó a Kyle.

-Ty, no tengo tiempo ahora- replicó Kyle rebuscando en su amplísimo armario.

-_Miau_- renegó Ty.

-¡Que no!- le gritó Kyle. Ty se metió en el armario, en la parte de arriba, y sacó unas cajitas que le entregó a Kyle.

-_Miau_.

-Sí, esto era lo que buscaba. Gracias Ty- dijo Kyle observando las tres cajitas que le había traído Ty. Las abrió y encontró tres dijes: dos dorados y uno plateado. Tomó el plateado y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Salió corriendo hacia su oficina.

-¿Aló?- dijo Stan contestando su celular mientras se daba una ducha tibia cerca de las 6:00pm

-_Stanley, te necesito aquí ahora mismo_- dijo la voz seria de Cartman por el teléfono.

-Ah, sí señor. Voy en seguida- dijo Stan saliendo de la ducha y vistiéndose rápidamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó Bebe al verlo correr hacia la salida.

-Em… dile a Kyle que nos vemos mañana en la empresa ¿sí?- dijo Stan deteniéndose brevemente.

-Bueno, pero dime a dónde vas- insistió Bebe. Pero Stan ya había salido. Cuando se encontró en la calle miró a ambos lados.

-¡Carajo, mi moto!- exclamó al recordar que su moto seguía en el garaje de la empresa de Tucker –Nah, tomaré un taxi- le hizo señas al primer taxi que pasó por allí y le dio la dirección de Cartman.

Llegó de nuevo a la imponente mansión de Eric. Se registró, entró y caminó hasta la misma habitación de siempre.

-_Siéntate Stan_- ordenó Cartman. Stan obedeció.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- preguntó Stan algo nervioso.

_-Si Stanley ¿Quieres que te diga lo que necesito?_

-Por supuesto señor.

-_Bien. Necesito información_- sentenció.

-I-información- tartamudeó, hasta ese momento sabía mucho sobre Kyle, pero a nivel personal. No sabía gran cosa sobre su trabajo.

-_Si Stanley_- dijo con voz impasible, como casi siempre –_pero yo sé que no tienes mucha información ¿verdad?_

_-S-señor… yoo_

_-¡No tienes ni mierda de información porque has estado jugando a Romeo y Cindirella con Broflovski! ¿Verdad?- _gritó golpeando la mesa con ambos puños.

-¡Señor!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Stan por la impresión.

-_Stanley_- dijo con su voz calmada de nuevo –_necesito más de ti ¿entiendes? no lo estás dando todo. Debes meterte en la vid de Broflovski. Ya te lo he dicho. Debes convertirte en su súper mejor amigo. Espero que hagas un mejor trabajo ahora Marsh- _dijo poniendo en frente de Stan otro fajo de dólares.

-*A la mierda, me quiere comprar*- pensó Stan un poco incómodo –Si señor, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

_-Eso espero Stan. Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que decirte._

-Dígalo señor- Eric se acercó y tomó a Stan por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó sobre la mesa. Acercó su boca al oído de Stan y le susurró.

_-Espero que no te estés ilusionando con él._

Stan salió de allí. Miró su reloj, eran las 6:33pm. Al gordo se le iba el tiempo hablando. Tomó otro taxi y fue a la empresa de Craig. Aprovechando otro camión de entrega logró entrar y encontró su amada moto donde la había dejado. Corrió hasta ella y la besó. El azul de su máquina le recordaba el de los ojos de Bebe. La montó salió de allí sin ser visto.

Condujo hasta su casa dejando que el viento le moviera el cabello.

-¡Mi gorro!- dijo al sentir que algo faltaba en su cabeza –Ah… Kyle lo debe tener, mañana se lo pediré.

Llegó a su casa y tocó el timbre. Nadie abría. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y entró

La casa estaba en completo silencio. Stan atravesó la sala de estar y el comedor, entró al pasillo y en el último cuarto la puerta estaba cerrada.

Se acercó cautelosamente. De puntillas. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta. Lo giró. Estaba sin llave. Empujó la puerta. El cuarto estaba a oscuras. Deslizó su mano por la pared y subió el interruptor de la luz.

-¡Kenneth McCormick! ¿Qué carajo haces?- preguntó al encontrar la habitación de Kenny totalmente desordenada. El mismo Kenny estaba en el colchón, que ahora estaba en el suelo, y su laptop estaba también en el suelo, encendida. El televisor estaba encendido. Había numerosas revistas Playboy a su alrededor.

Kenny se veía fatigado. Respiraba con la boca abierta.

-Ken, Ken ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Stan preocupado arrodillándose al lado de su amigo.

-Yo… yo…- decía dificultosamente Kenny.

-¿Qué te pasó Kenny?

-Yo… yo intente… intenté romper… yo intenté romper el record… de masturbarse…- declaró Kenny casi sin poder respirar.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?- se escandalizó Stan –Es la idea más absurda que has tenido. Un muchacho en Brasil intentó hacerlo y murió.

-En… ¿enserio?-si, si quieres búscalo en internet, se hizo la paja 42 veces y murió, además tenía quemaduras en las manos.

-Auch…- susurró Kenny casi sin aliento.

-Oye Ken, creo que deberías descansar un momento- dijo el pelinegro levantando el colchón con Kenny encima y devolviéndolo a su lugar. Recogió la laptop del suelo y la puso en el escritorio. Alzó todas las revistas Playboy y las puso ordenadamente en un mueble de biblioteca que Kenny tenía destinado especialmente para ese fin -¿quieres agua, galletas, algo?- preguntó Stan solícitamente antes de salir de la habitación. Kenny negó con la cabeza.

Stan abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir completamente se devolvió y dirigiéndose hacia Kenny, quién se había volteado a mirar a la pared para dormir, preguntó:

-Ken… ¿la tengo corta?- preguntó acercándose a la cama. Kenny solo levantó una mano y la puso directamente en la ingle de Stan, quién quedo sorprendido, pero no se movió. Kenny negó con la cabeza –Uf… eso me tranquiliza- dijo Stan ante la respuesta de Kenny, pero este no retiraba la mano, por el contrario, hizo más presión y levantó la cabeza y miró a Stan con sonrisa maliciosa –Eh… ¿te pasa algo?

-¡Lo hiciste!- acusó Kenny acostándose boca arriba – ¡Lo hiciste, te depilaste con cera!

-¿C-como lo sabes?- preguntó un poco avergonzado alejándose de Kenny.

-Pues, yo también lo hago- dijo calmadamente –a las personas les gustan así.

-Em… sí, eso me han dicho.

-Stan- dijo Kenny tomando un tono más serio –No deberías andar en salas de estética con Broflovski. Te vas a meter en problemas. No conoces realmente a Eric. El es…

-…Ex novio de Kyle- completó Stan.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bebe me lo dijo- susurró recordando las suaves y provocativas curvas de Bebe.

-Bárbara Stevens- musitó Kenny para sí mismo -¿qué más te dijo?

-Ah, nada, cosas personales de Kyle. Nada profesional.

-¿No te habló de su trabajo, digo, el de Kyle?

-No, casi no. Solo cosas personales, gustos, ya sabes.

-Mierda. Hizo todo al revés- reveló Kenny distraídamente.

-¿Qué?

-no, nada ¿puedes dejarme solo un momento? de verdad me duelen las manos.

-Como quieras- respondió Stan un poco confundido y salió de la habitación de Kenny.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y tomó su teléfono celular. Marcó rápidamente el número de Bebe Stevens.

-¿Hola?- contestó la chica con su dulce voz.

-Baby, tenemos que hablar- comenzó sombríamente Kenny.

Kyle subió a su abandonada oficina cerca de las 9:00pm. Había vuelto a la hora acordada con Bebe, pero Stan ya se había ido. Deprimido, condujo por la ciudad, compró dos botellas de vino tinto grandes y llegó finalmente a la puerta de su oficina y entró. Todo estaba intacto, como siempre.

Se acostó en su sofá y abrió su primera botella. Bebió la mitad de una sola vez.

Pensó en Stan. No tenía la menor idea de por qué el muchacho lo atraía tanto. Sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Tuvo una empatía instantánea con el pelinegro. Lo había conocido hace unas 24 horas y ya podría decirse que estaba enamorado.

Pero ahora no estaba… un momento ¿veinticuatro horas? Pero los italianos… se supone que los atendería ese mismo día. Pero los atendió el día que el director le dijo ¿o n? de alguna manera había perdido 24 horas.

Confundido, se levantó del sofá y fue al baño. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Abrió el botiquero y sacó un frasquito con pastillas anaranjadas triangulares y tomó dos con un poco de agua.

Se apoyó en el lavamanos y miró su rostro en el espejo. Nunca se consideró atractivo, aunque se lo decían constantemente. Su cabello rojizo un poco largo le daba un aspecto bastante juvenil, y en combinación con sus ojos verde pasto y su pálida piel, parecía más un pintor o un escritor que el vicepresidente de una prestigiosa empresa.

No parecía en absoluto un judío. Toco el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos. No estaba encorvada, todo lo contrario, tenía una bonita nariz recta. Miró sus ojos, de verde intenso, con lindas pestañas no muy largas. Paso su lengua por sus labios. Nada especial. Y sus orejas, tenía bonitas orejas, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas. Finalmente tocó su piel, tan suave gracias a Bebe.

Pese a no tener graves imperfecciones faciales, no se sentía atractivo, mucho menos irresistible, como le habían dicho varias veces.

Tenía buen cuerpo. Iba al gimnasio regularmente. Pero seguía sin sentirse la gran cosa.

Dinero le sobraba. Podría considerarse un tipo rico, pero lo guardaba todo en una cuenta de banco por si se le antojaba alguna 'cosita más tarde'. Tenía lujos de sobra. Todo lo que quería lo compraba, pero pese a los ofrecimientos que le hacía a Stan, este no se veía muy interesado.

Se mojó el rostro y el cabello y volvió a acostarse en el sofá. Terminó las dos botellas de vino tinto y se durmió.

_The end…_

_Ok, eso fue todo por hoy._

_Mmm… ¿tengo errores espacio-tiempo? es que me confundo mucho._

_Me dio por hacer una encuesta… _

_1) ¿por qué nos encanta tanto el homosexualismo masculino? pues a mí me encanta leerlo, no quisiera que mi hermano fuera gay, pero no tendría problema._

_2) ¿por qué con South Park? digo, también me gusta en otras series, pero en 'otras series', Naruto, por ejemplo, aparte de presenciar homo entre Sasuke y Naruto, también hay hetero. Me refiero a que en South Park un 99,99999 es homo (una vez leí uno de KennyxKelly)_

_3) ¿Por qué son TAN perfectos los personajes de South Park para emparejarlos entre hombres? a mi me parece que se prestan muy bien para esto (mente pervertida)_

_Y ahora una última pregunta que…_

_Inner Ken: 4) ¿les gusta el homo femenino? quiero decir, a mi me encanta el homo masculino. Pero el femenino no me llama mucho la atención ¿Por qué? no tengo idea de por qué pero es así._

_Y extrañamente los hombres (algunos, los pervertidos) aman ver mujeres besándose. Es extraño ¿por qué?_

_¡Ya hablaste mucho, este es mi Fic!_

_Bueno, los dejo con esas preguntas ¡Espero respuestas! Bye._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola de nuevo. Perdón por la demora, es muy difícil valerse con dos míseras horas._

_Bien, una pequeña preguntita y no pregunto nada más en todo el Fic ¿Les gusta el CartmanxWendy?_

_Bueno, estos días han estado deprimentes, sin contar que comenzó en mi país (o por lo menos en donde estoy viviendo ahora) una rara temporada de lluvia-sol, por lo que el clima me parece una mierda. Se acerca una horrible celebración en mi colegio, donde, posiblemente, tendré que presentar, junto con otros niños de mi salón, una obra de teatro inventada por mi y trato de mantener mi cerebro dormido para que se me ocurra lo más absurdo posible y así no nos escojan y no tenga que hacer más trabajo. Me vi por fin el capítulo 'You're getting old'. Tendré que mudarme de cuidad (de nuevo) casi se acerca la entrega de boletines-informes-o como sea que les llamen en sus países y estoy nerviosa. Últimamente desarrollé una rara pasión por los gatos y no me dejan tener uno porque nadie en mi casa los quiere._

_Inner Ken: Creo que el capítulo 'You're getting old' te afecto, ahora tu vida es mierda_

_¡Cállate y déjalos leer el capítulo! Además, mis padres ya están divorciados desde hace mucho ¡Y eso para mí no es mierda!_

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 4: deseo que estés conmigo **_

Kyle despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Le tomó unos segundos identificar el lugar en donde estaba: su oficina. Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro, pero las coloridas luces de la ciudad hacían de la oscuridad un horrible revuelto de colores estresantes. Se levantó pesadamente y cerró las persianas. Volvió a acostarse.

Stan. Stanley Marsh. Ese nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza. Unos preciosos, grandes y brillantes ojos azules como el mar le movían el suelo. Una preciosa sonrisa con unos dientes blancos como perlas que lo hacían derretirse. Todo de Stan lo rodeaba. No podía dejar de pensar en ese muchacho. Quería tenerlo en sus brazos de nuevo, quería llevarlo otra vez a '_GreenHouse', _quería volver a hablar con ese niño que se veía tan inseguro y adorable.

Pero ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Stan? Se había ido, pero había dicho que iba a ir a verlo a su trabajo ¿lo haría? ¿Desaparecería de su vida? ¿Ese amor fugaz se había perdido para siempre? No quería pensar en eso. Siempre obtenía lo que quería. Er fuerte y obstinado. No soportaría no conseguir TODO lo que quisiera. Y quería a Stan.

Stan tenía un agitado sueño. No se había podido dormir hasta pasada la media noche. Ahora su mente era agitada por extravagantes personas vestidas al estilo de los años setenta que danzaban extrañamente a su alrededor. El horrible sueño se prolongó hasta las 5:00am, cuando se despertó gritando, harto de ver un estilo taaaaaaaaaan pasado de moda.

Fue al baño y se mojó la cara para despejarse un poco. Seguramente Kenny dormiría unas cuatro horas más junto con 'Gatito' y no querría que interrumpieran su pacífico descanso.

Entonces algo llegó a su mente tan rápido como un relámpago. Una mancha roja. Se mordió el labio inferior. Luego, graciosamente sorprendido de lo que acababa de hacer, se golpeó en la mejilla.

-No soy gay… No soy gay- repitió mirándose a los ojos en el espejo –No soy gay… No soy gay… Yo soy gay… Yo soy gay… Yo soy…

-Stan ¿Qué carajo estás diciendo?- preguntó Kenny apareciendo misteriosamente en el baño.

-Que no soy gay- respondió Stan mirándolo seriamente.

-No, estabas diciendo: Yo soy gay- corrigió Kenny preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¡No! no estaba diciendo eso- dijo Stan haciendo memoria de lo que había dicho.

-Stan, estabas diciendo que eres gay.

-Nooo…

-Siii…

-Nooo…

-Ok, como quieras rarito, yo solo me levanté por un vaso de leche… em… me voy- dijo Kenny retirándose lentamente por la incomodidad del ambiente.

-NO soy gay… NO soy gay- se volvió a decir Stan haciendo énfasis en el 'NO'. Pensó en Kyle, tenía que ir a verlo ¡Pero no! no quería comenzar a sentir 'algo' especial por él ¿Pero no sentía ya algo especial por él?

Lo iría a ver. Era su trabajo, pero obviamente no lo hacía solo porque fuera su trabajo, lo hacía porque le empezaba a agradar Kyle, tal vez le agradaba demasiado. No importaba, lo iría a ver.

Tomó su toalla y entró en la ducha.

5:30am. El personal comenzó a llegar. La primera, naturalmente, fue Wendy, quién se sorprendió al encontrar a Kyle ya en su oficina; después llegó Tammy, la secretaria de Kyle; el secretario de Wendy; y cerca de las 6:30 ya estaba todo el personal presente.

Kyle no abrió su puerta para nada, ni cuando Tammy le quiso entregar un cappuccino a exactamente 52°C. Cuando el director Tucker quiso hablar con él, se limitó a pedirle a Tammy que le dijera que hablara con Wendy, que no se sentía bien.

No se levantó mucho del sofá. Sacó, de un pequeño bar que tenía tras una de sus bibliotecas, diversos licores y los bebió todos directamente de la botella.

Ceca a las 11:00am fue declarado ebrio por Tammy, quién se preocupó de que Kyle no hubiera demostrado señales de vida durante la mañana y entró en su oficina.

-Kenny, ya déjame ir- rogaba Stan intentando salir de su casa.

-Por favor, prueba otro- rogaba Kenny sosteniéndolo del brazo.

-Ken, no tengo tiempo- intentaba explicar Stan.

-¡Porfis! el último y ya- insistió.

-Aj… bueno, pero el último y no más- se rindió finalmente Stan. Fueron ambos al comedor, donde había variedad de postres, para los que Kenny había 'madrugado' (8:30am). Le había entrado la idea de aprender a hacer postres porque, pues, son deliciosos y Kenny era un gran fan del dulce, pero en este momento estaba preparando postres 'afrodisiacos' y obligando a Stan a probarlos.

Kenny sentó a Stan y le puso en frente un pequeño postrecito de provocativa apariencia chocolatosa. Stan tomó el tenedor y probó el postre, disfrutando de su delicioso sabor. Kenny sabía hacerlo.

-¿Sientes algo?- preguntó Kenny mientras Stan masticaba.

-Mmm… ¿qué se supone que debo sentir?- preguntó Stan, quién ignoraba los objetivos de Kenny.

-Pues… lo que sea.

-Bueno, siento… no, no estoy sintiendo nada- terminó.

-Oh- dijo Kenny viéndose deprimido –bueno, puedes irte… tal vez funcione con 'Gatito'- terminó en voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó inseguro.

-No, nada… ¿vas a ir a ver a Kyle?- cuestionó cambiando de tema.

-Sí.

-¿no deberías ponerte otra cosa?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué hay de malo con lo que llevo puesto?- inquirió Stan mirándose. Llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro no muy ajustados y una camiseta que decía algo como 'Púdrete jodido comunista'

-No, nada, pero no te ves nada… sexy.

-¿Para qué querría yo verme sexy?

-Pueeees… - dijo Kenny rodando los ojos.

-¿En serio piensas que debería cambiarme?- preguntó preocupado.

-Deberías usar algo mas…- Kenny corrió a la habitación de Stan y abrió su armario –Algo como esto- dijo sacando un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado a Stan, quién lo había seguido.

Stan lo pensó un momento.

-Con esto- dijo mostrando una camisa esqueleto azul oscura –pero con esto encima- mostrando una camisa de botones rosada (N/A: amo a los hombres en rosado)

-Mmm… me gusta- opinó Stan.

-Señor Broflovski. El señor Stan Marsh acaba de llegar- informó Tammy a Kyle mediante el intercomunicador.

-¿Q-qué?- balbuceó Kyle levantándose con dificultad del sofá. Miró a través de su puerta de vidrió y alcanzó a ver la sexi figura de Stan -¡Stan!- corrió al baño y se lavó la cara, intentó arreglarse el cabello y abrió su oficina – ¡Hola Stan!- saludó visiblemente feliz.

-Hola Kyle- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que… no volverías- dijo tropezando un poco y arrastrando las palabras. Stan sonrió.

-Pensé que no te encontraría a esta hora- dijo Stan.

-¿Por?- Kyle miró su reloj, eran las 12:43 de la tarde, prácticamente hora de almorzar. Se asomó y vio que, a excepción de Tammy, ese piso estaba casi desierto -¿Quieres salir a almorzar?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Bien, va…- Kyle fue interrumpido porque se tropezó con una de sus libreros y se golpeó en la frente.

-¡Kyle! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Stan preocupado corriendo hacia Kyle.

-S-si… estoy bien- dijo intentando recobrar el equilibrio. Stan lo tomó por la cintura y durante unos instantes sus labios se rozaron.

-¿Estabas bebiendo?- preguntó Stan de súbito.

-Em… u-un poco- dijo Kyle triste por el rompimiento del ambiente romántico.

-No deberías beber tanto- opinó Stan y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Kyle se sonrojó instantáneamente –Creo que mejor pides un domicilio, no sería bueno que condujeras así- Tomó a Kyle de la mano lo ubicó en el sofá.

-Tammy- llamó Kyle tomando el intercomunicador –pídeme…- Kyle se quedó pensando un momento.

-¿Lo de siempre?- predijo la chica.

-Sí, lo de siempre. Y después puedes irte.

-¿Qué es lo de siempre?- preguntó Stan, quién había ido al baño para volver con una toalla húmeda.

-¿Has probado el pulpo?

-¡Pulpo!- dijo Stan nervioso.

-No te preocupes, te va a gustar.

-Recuéstate- ordenó Stan. Kyle se recostó lentamente y Stan le pasó la toalla húmeda por la frente -¿Cuánto bebiste?- preguntó para poner un tema.

Kyle detuvo la mano de Stan con la suya, levantó un poco la cabeza y lo besó en los labios. Stan dejó caer la toalla y un notorio sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas. Kyle sonrió y le dio otro beso, esta vez más intenso.

-Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo- susurró al oído de Stan, quién abrió mucho los ojos -¿Algún problema?- dijo aún más suave y sensualmente.

-N-no… ninguno- respondió Stan casi sin aliento. Estaba un poco 'ido' porque la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza.

-¡¿En serio?- preguntó Kyle eufórico.

-S-si…- balbuceó Stan sintiendo un dolor ascendente en sus sienes. Kyle levantó los brazos y abrazó a Stan por el cuello.

-¡Me haces muy feliz Stan!- dijo sin soltarse con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios. Stan había caído en la red.

-Disculpe, señor- interrumpió Tammy por el intercomunicador –Ya está su almuerzo.

-Oh- susurró Kyle soltando a Stan –Vamos- lo tomó de la mano y salió de su oficina, tomó el paquete que había sobre la oficina de Tammy y bajaron hasta el parqueadero.

….

-Pues… tengo asma- informó Stan mientras estaban en el comedor del pent-house de Kyle, almorzando por fin, después de un largo tour a través de todas las habitaciones.

-Oh ¿asma?- preguntó Kyle preocupado. Stan asintió un poco avergonzado.

-Si… ¿tienes animales?- cuestionó mordiéndose el labio.

-Un gato- respondió preocupado.

-¿Gato?

-Sí ¿quieres verlo? y pues… vemos como te va con él.

-Bueno- respondió un poco asustado. No quería tener un ataque de asma y menos en frente de Kyle.

-¡TY!- llamó fuertemente Kyle. Segundos después llegó un hermoso ato rubio angora, andando alegremente. Le saltó a Kyle a las piernas. Stan corrió su silla hacia atrás con miedo y tapó parcialmente su boca y nariz con la mano derecha.

-Eh… no creo que sea buena idea.

-Tranquilo, Ty es muy aseado. Va a la veterinaria dos veces por semana para bañarse.

-¿Bañas a tu gato?- preguntó Stan sin quitar la mano de su rostro.

-No sé, supongo que lo bañan… con… vapor o algo.

-Que bien Ky, pero aún pienso que no es buena idea.

-Solo cógelo Stan, por favor- pidió Kyle acercándose a Stan con Ty en brazos.

-Bien- se rindió por fin estirando los brazos, tenía miedo de tener a Ty en brazos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta el gato estaba frotándose contra su mejilla. Stan cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando la sensación de ahogo y la urgente necesidad de oxígeno, no recordaba si había traído su inhalador. Pero no sintió ningún síntoma, solo el suave pelaje de Ty acariciándolo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kyle preparado para auxiliar a Stan en caso de que tuviera un ataque de asma.

-No está tan mal- respondió sonriendo Stan. Kyle sonrió ampliamente.

-Buena noticia ¿no?- dijo reprimiendo su alegría interna.

-Pues… si, pero hay otro problema- dijo sintiéndose una fuente de inconvenientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?- preguntó preocupado

-Em… no puedo dejar solo a Kenny- respondió sonrojándose.

-No comprendo tu punto.

-Es que Kenny no se puede quedar solo, es un… es muy impulsivo- explicó Stan.

-Si quieres puede vivir aquí abajo- propuso Kyle calmadamente.

-¿Cómo así?

-En el piso de abajo… es que, es mi otro apartamento, el que muestro, ya sabes- Stan ladeó la cabeza dando a entender que no comprendía –Quiero decir, nunca traigo a nadie a este, el que siempre muestro es el de abajo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Por?

-Porque este es más privado. Todos saben que vivo acá pero nadie sube a este, sino al de abajo, no dejo a nadie entrar a esta… excepto a ti- terminó mirándolo sensualmente.

-Me siento halagado- bromeó Stan sonriendo. Ya estaba tomando más confianza.

-Bien- miró su reloj -¡Mierda! tengo que volver- dijo levantándose y tomando a Stan del brazo.

…..

-¡Mierda! seguro dejé las llaves en el auto- dijo Kyle al revisarse los bolsillos para abrir su oficina. Tammy aún no había llegado y nadie tenía otra copia –Espérame aquí- le ordenó a Stan mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

Stan, mu juicioso, se recostó contra la puerta. Levantó un poco la vista y vio algo que lo dejó helado: Wendy caminaba hacia él, con el seño fruncido y tallándose los nudillos. Stan pasó saliva, nervioso.

-Tu- fue lo primero que le dijo la chica señalándolo con el dedo índice muy cerca a los ojos -¿A dónde carajos te fuiste? te estuve buscando y conseguí el maldito champagne. Y tú te fuiste ¿Se puede saber en donde carajo has estado?

-Wendy- dijo Stan tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola detrás de una columna -¿Ahora qué?

-¿Todavía preguntas?

-Bien, ya se. Dime que quieras, lo que sea, menos eso.

-Eso es lo que quiero.

-Pero no puedo darte eso.

-Debes darme eso.

-Pero eso no, otra cosa.

-Eso o nada.

-Em… una pregunta ¿De qué 'eso' hablamos?

Wendy sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervir en sus venas y se volteó para irse.

-¡Espera!- dijo Stan siguiéndola y tomándola del brazo. Ella se volvió a mirarlo con el seño fruncido –No quiero quedar debiéndote nada.

La chica sonrió malvadamente, dio una fugaz mirada al elevador, se empinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Stan, dándole un auténtico y prolongado beso francés.

Stan quedó paralizado, no se refería a eso, pero bueno, ya no tendría deudas con Wendy. Miró hacia donde Wendy había mirado momentos antes, el elevador, y lo que vio le heló la sangre: Kyle, a unos pasos de la puerta del ascensor, estaba estupefacto mirando a Stan y Wendy, con las llaves en la mano. Las dejó caer, pasó saliva y corrió a su oficina para encerrarse.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- le gritó a Wendy, quién lo miraba triunfantemente.

-Ya no me debes nada lindo- dijo dándose vuelta para entrar a su oficina.

Stan sintió ganas de golpearla, pero ella era una mujer. El elevador se abrió y apareció una chica que Stan reconoció como la secretaria de Kyle.

-¡Oye!- le dijo tocándole el brazo –Necesito entrar a la oficina de Kyle, por favor.

-¿Qué? perdón, pero no puedo darle las llaves a nadie- explicó ella tomando su puesto frente a la oficina de Kyle.

-Por favor. Él está allá adentro y quiero darle una sorpresa- mintió Stan con una falsa sonrisa. Tammy lo meditó un momento mientras miraba a Stan, no parecía llevar ninguna sorpresa para Kyle, pero los hombres eran raros. Había visto a este chico al medio día, parecía que Kyle lo conocía.

-Está bien- dijo por fin agachándose para abrir un cajón inferior y sacar la llave. Pero entonces.

-Tammy, no dejes que nadie entre aquí ¿entendido?- dijo la voz de Kyle por el intercomunicador. Tammy miró a Stan como diciéndole 'Ya oíste muchacho'

-Comprendo- dijo Stan dándose la vuelta para ir al ascensor.

(N/A: recomendación para leer esta parte: canción Wish you were here, de Avril Lavigne)

Kyle se había sentado junto a su pequeño bar y bebía con la cabeza baja. Quería beber para olvidar todo. No entendía el motivo por el cual lo que hacía Stan le afectaba tanto, lo conocía hace muy poco. Sin embargo ese chico parecía su 'Complemento Divino'

¿Habría vuelto con Wendy? En ese caso, lo de ellos solo había sido una aventura pasajera. Stan sería Hetero o bi en el mejor de los casos.

Su vida volvía a ser mierda. Se sentía solo una vez más. Una de las pocas personas con las que podía hablar era con Bebe, pero era una chica, no entendería mucho. Se llevaba bien con Craig, pero no era bueno entablar relaciones con gente del trabajo. Ike entendería, pero el chico estaba en quién sabe qué escuela europea para superdotados.

Se sentía realmente solo. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y bebió un largo trago de whisky. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, trató de no pensar, de olvidar.

Sus sentimientos eran como una loca montaña rusa. Otra vez Stan se había perdido, tal vez para siempre. Ni siquiera tenía su teléfono.

Quiso morir. Quiso morir por enésima vez en su vida. Tenía todos los privilegios, todas las comodidades, pero se sentía tan miserable. Quiso abrir su ventana y lanzar todo a las calles de NY para quedarse solo con su mueble y sus tragos. No quería saber nada del mundo.

Stan tomó un taxi para llegar a su casa. No recordaba donde había dejado su moto, pero le importaba poco o nada. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, sintiendo que las lágrimas querían inundar sus hermosos ojos azules. Se mordió los labios para contenerse.

Comenzaba a sentir algo realmente fuerte por Kyle. No lo entendía, su trabajo era conseguir información, nada más. Pero no había conseguido gran cosa. Y sobre el dispositivo que había colocado para interceptar llamadas, seguramente era inútil. Kyle había dicho, el pent-house era privado, seguramente ni siquiera había mandado a instalar un teléfono allí, para más aislamiento.

Iba a apoyar la cabeza en la puerta, cuando esta se abrió. Apareció Kenny, mirando a Stan con sus claros ojos de cielo. Lo miraba comprensivamente. Stan cerró fuertemente los ojos y se mordió los labios. Cualquier rastro de fortaleza que hubiera antes se había esfumado en la presencia de Kenny. Comenzó a llorar. Kenny lo abrazó contra su pecho, aunque Stan no le correspondiera el abrazo.

Comenzó a llover suavemente. Kenny dio unos pasos atrás para entrar a Stan en la casa y que no se mojara.

No decían nada. El viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente hacia el interior y una chica sexy con un esponjado abrigo rojo se acercó y pasó por detrás de ellos para cerrar la puerta.

-Stanley- le susurró la chica rubia -¿Estás bien?

-No le digas nada Bebe, por favor- pidió Kenny sin soltar a Stan.

Kenny se movió un poco para acercarse a un sillón y sentarse. Stan no quería soltarlo, con Kenny se sentía protegido de todo y de todos.

-Kenny, creo que no es el momento de decirle ¿verdad?- opinó respetuosamente Bebe.

-No Bebe, no es el momento ¿Te parece si vienes mañana, nena?- respondió Kenny.

-Ok, vendré por la tarde- dijo la chica tomando su bolso –Y Kenny… cuídate… y cuida a Stan- dicho esto abrió la puerta y se fue.

Stan se había calmado un poco, aunque aún lloraba. Kenny tuvo que recurrir a todas sus reservas de fuerza para no llorar también. Odiaba ver al pelinegro sufriendo, llorando. No lo soportaba, pero se mantuvo firme, por Stan.

Intentó levantarse para traerle un vaso de agua, pero Marsh se negó a soltarlo. Sentía que si lo soltaba perdería su protección para siempre. Y no quería sentirse desprotegido. La firmeza de Kenny era lo que le había ayudado a mantenerse de pie tantos años. No quería perderlo ahora.

-Stan- susurró dulcemente -¿Quieres hablar de algo?

El pelinegro movió negativamente la cabeza. No se sentía con fuerzas para hablar, menos de Kyle. Kenny comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-No te preocupes- le susurraba –todo saldrá bien… te lo juro… nadie te lastimará… Bebe y yo vamos a arreglarlo… y todo estará bien…

Stan no le prestaba realmente atención a las extrañas palabras de Kenny. Intentaba no pensar. Intentaba olvidar.

_Fin del capítulo_

_¿Cómo les pareció? quise escribir algo triste porque…_

_Inner Ken: si, si, tu vida es una mierda._

_¡Que te calles! bueno, la canción de Avril deben escucharla hasta el final, ya que es triste hasta el final._

_De nuevo: ¿Tengo errores espacio-tiempo? es que el espacio-tiempo me enreda._

_Inner Ken: Si, confundes los lunes con los martes o miércoles. Y las tardes con las mañanas. Pretendes ir a estudiar los domingos creyendo que son jueves._

_¡¿Qué parte de CALLATE no entiendes? Y reitero AQUÍ NO HAY STENNY. Kenny quiere a Stan mucho, pero como amigos, ante la ausencia de Kyle en la vida de Stan, Kenny fue su mejor amigo._

_Bebe y Kenny traman algo, jum… ¡Ah! separé los cambios abruptos de lugar con '…' para que no se confundan._

_Inner Ken: Haaaay que tierna._

_Bien, me despido, se cuidan y dejen reviews. Posdata: me encanta el pulpo._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Buenos días, tardes, noches o lo que sea! ¡Aquí estoy!_

_Inner Ken: ¿y por qué tan feliz?_

_¡Nah! era broma, no estoy feliz. Aunque me han pasado cosas graciosas últimamente._

_Inner Ken: ¡Te enteraste que tienes sífilis!_

_No torpe… espera ¡¿QUÉ?_

_Inner Ken: n-nooo… jeje, era broma ¡Ejém! ¿No tenías algo que contar?_

_Oh, cierto. Bueno, llegué al cole aburrida (como todos los días últimamente) y estaba así, aburrida, distraída. Me dormí en clase de inglés; mejor dicho, no me sentía cono YO misma. Hasta que fui a comprar unos dulces a la cafetería y… (Pausa dramática...) Unos niños pequeños me dieron un putazo con un balón de futbol en la cabeza. Extrañamente no me dolió, quedé con las manos levantadas, hechas puños, dispuesta a echarles la madre a esos mocosos pero como no me dolió no hice nada; me quedé en medio de la cancha, sonriendo. Ese golpe reorganizó mi cerebro y fui muy feliz a comprar dulces…_

_Inner Ken: ¡¿los enanos te dieron un putazo en la cabeza?_

_Advertencia: ¡Acción!... no, en serio. En este capítulo habrá bastante acción ¡Y armas! espero les guste._

_Bueno. South Park no es mío (si lo fuera se consideraría la serie más jodidamente homosexual del mundo) es de Trey y Matt (mmm… sexys) Lo único que es mío es mi cerdito de ahorros pintado de vaca ¡por mi!_

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 5: ¿qué carajo?**_

Kenny suspiró y vaciló un momento en girar la perilla. No sabía que encontraría ahora ¿un ahorcado quizás?, rió discretamente ante sus pensamientos e involuntariamente tomó el picaporte, lo giró y empujó la puerta; ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Habían pasado tres días, tres días en los que Stan no había salido de su cuarto. Kenny temía que se dejara morir de hambre,

Stan se encontraba en su cama (N/A: como en el capítulo de 'pasitas') con la vista perdida en el techo.

-¿Necesitas algo Stan?- preguntó Kenny solícito. Stan movió negativamente la cabeza. Kenny sonrió deprimido y fue a salir de la habitación, pero Stan lo llamó suavemente.

Kenny caminó hacia él, sorprendido. No le había escuchado una palabra desde que había vuelto.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó.

-Kenny… necesito que me ayudes- dijo Stan con voz casi inaudible.

-Dime, lo que sea- respondió Kenny arrodillándose al lado de la cama del pelinegro.

-¿Te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y nos has estado con él ni una jodida semana pero haga lo que haga esa persona eso te afecta y te pone bien o mal o depende de lo que haga y que de pronto te pida que te vayas a vivir con él y tu aceptas sin saber que mierda ha preguntado pero luego llega una zorra y se tira todo entonces te deprimes pero luego piensas 'por qué coño me afecta tanto' y no encuentras respuesta pero sigues igual?

Kenny no abrió la boca. No había entendido un carajo. Aún así intentó responder.

-Eh… no me ha pasado…- balbuceó -pero si me pasara… yo me alejaría de esa persona- sentenció el rubio aprovechando la ocasión para adelantar algo de lo que tenían que discutir junto con Bebe.

-¡¿Qué?- gritó Stan reuniendo fuerzas de donde no tenía y sentándose en la cama.

-Stan, cálmate- dijo Kenny poniéndole las manos en los hombros –Hablo en serio, Stan- continuó más rígido.

-¿De qué hablas Kenny?- preguntó Stan confundido volviendo a asentar la cabeza en la almohada.

-Mira Stan ¿recuerdas a Stevens? la rubia- Stan asintió –Bien, estuve hablando con ella…

-¿Y?- preguntó al notar la pausa de Kenny.

-Ah, sí, solo quería poner una pausa dramática- bromeó Kenny -Ok, es que…- Kenny miró su reloj- Ah, tengo que irme. Resumidamente… bueno, en conclusión… - Kenny no hallaba una forma rápida de dar a entender el punto -¡Nah! ¡Solo no te vuelvas a acercar a Broflovski!- sentenció finalmente.

-¡No!- dijo Stan decididamente. Pero Kenny ya había salido corriendo de la habitación a quién sabe dónde.

Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz ¿Cómo que no volviera a ver a Kyle? Simplemente NO, no iba a dejar de ver a Kyle. Aunque después del incidente con Wendy no sabría si Kyle quisiera volver a hablarle.

Se quitó la cobija, dispuesto a arreglarse para ir a ver a Kyle, pero entonces timbró su celular, lo tomó y vio quién era. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Cartman- susurró -¿Hola?- dijo contestando.

_-Hola Stanley- _dijo la calmada voz de Cartman por el teléfono.

-Eh… ¿necesita alguna cosa?- preguntó comenzando a sentirse afiebrado.

_-Claro Stanley-_ respondió –_Te necesito aquí ahora mismo._

-S-si señor…- dijo Stan –En treinta minutos estoy allá.

_-Más te vale…_- dijo amenazantemente. Stan se sintió intimidado.

Colgó el celular y miró por la ventana, estaba lloviendo fuerte. Tomó un jean azul oscuro, no tenía idea de cuándo se había desvestido y quedado en bakers, pero así estaba. Se vistió rápidamente y salió a la calle.

Sorprendentemente allí encontró su moto, intacta. Tenía las llaves puestas. Stan se acercó y la tocó, estaba impecable. Se preguntó si estaría alucinando, le dolía un poco la cabeza, igualmente se subió y arrancó hacia donde Eric.

Sintió un poco de nauseas mientras conducía, además tenía sueño, pero no podía faltarle a Cartman.

Llegó en el tiempo establecido e hizo el repetitivo recorrido hasta la habitación donde siempre estaba Eric, pero al entrar, no lo encontró. Tocó la pared para buscar el interruptor de la luz, pero antes de encontrarlo la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

-Puta madre- dijo dándose vuelta en la oscuridad. No se podía ver nada. Entonces, se escuchó una voz en la oscuridad.

_-Stanley Marsh, 21 años, South Park-Colorado- Estados Unidos-_

-¿Cartman?- preguntó el pelinegro mirando al techo.

_-Hola Stanley-_ saludó la voz de Cartman -_¿Qué has hecho estos días?- _preguntó con aparente indiferencia.

-Eh… pues… nada especial- respondió Stan tocándose el cuello.

_-¿En serio?-_ preguntó Eric aún con el toque indiferente –_Puedes contarme lo que sea muchacho._

-N-no… en serio…

_-¡¿Crees que soy idiota, Stanley?- _gritó de pronto la voz de Eric, haciendo que Stan saltara de susto _-¡¿Crees que no sé lo que has estado haciendo con Kyle? ¡¿Crees que estabas solo en esto? ¡¿Qué yo no tenía a nadie tras de ustedes?_

Stan quedó boquiabierto ¿Qué mierda pasaba? Él no había hecho nada malo… ¿O sí?

_-¿Cuál era tu misión Marsh?-_ preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Pues… sacarle información a Ky…- balbuceó Stan temeroso.

_-Exacto-_ continuó _-¿Y qué has estado haciendo?_

Stan no respondió. Había estado jugando alguna especie de jueguito de amor con Kyle. Un jueguito que no iba muy bien hasta ahora.

_-¡RESPONDE CARAJO!- _inquirió Cartman. Stan abrió la boca, pero no sabía que decir.

Entonces se escuchó un barullo en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, y la puerta se rompió. La habitación se llenó de luz e hizo que Stan entrecerrara los ojos.

-¡Vámonos!- le dijo una voz tomándolo de la mueca. Salieron de la habitación y Stan observó el cabello de su salvador.

-¿Kenny?- preguntó al reconocer esos hermosos mechones que iban del cobrizo al rubio -¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Kenny! ¡Qué bueno que lo encontraste!- dijo Bebe uniéndose a la carrera de los muchachos.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió de nuevo Stan.

-¿Trajiste tu auto Bebe?- preguntó Kenny.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió Stan.

-Claro, está en la otra cuadra- respondió la rubia a Kenny.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasa?- repitió Stan deteniéndose de pronto.

-¡Tenemos que irnos Stan!- le gritó Bebe tomándolo del brazo y halándolo, pero Stan no se movió.

-¡Explíquenme qué carajo pasa aquí!- exigió Stan parándose firmemente en el suelo.

-¡No mames!- gritó Kenny halándolo bruscamente y haciéndolo correr de nuevo.

Salieron de la mansión de Cartman, Kenny tomó las llaves de la moto de Stan y se subió, mientras Bebe y Stan corrieron poco más de una cuadra para llegar al auto rojo de Bebe. La chica se puso al volante y arrancó antes de que Stan pudiera cerrar siquiera la puerta.

-¡Puta madre!- se quejó Stan cerrando la puerta -Casi me quitas una pierna- reclamó.

-Hubieras perdido más que eso si te hubieras quedado- respondió la chica soltándose la cola de caballo que tenía. Stan miró de nuevo su sexy cuerpo.

-¿Ahora serías tan amable de explicarme que jodida mierda pasa aquí?- preguntó Stan lentamente.

-¡Eres un idiota!- replicó a chica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Tenías que meterte con el ex novio de Cartman, no?

-Yo no quería- se excusó Stan –Él es el que está interesado en mi.

-¿y tú no en él?- preguntó Bebe girando súbitamente en un cruce prohibido.

-Pues… si, pero él es el intenso- explicó Stan.

-No importa. El caso es que ahora eres el objetivo de Eric.

-¿Qué?

-¡Hash! Que te quiere matar ¿Ok?

-¿Por qué?

-¡Te lo acabo de explicar, coño! Que porque te metiste con su amorcito, con Kyle.

-¡Pero él fue quien me envió!

-Pues le vale, coño. Nunca hay que fiarse de Cartman. Si no haces lo que quiere al pie de la letra, te manda a matar- al terminar la frase una bala pasó rozando el cabello de la rubia, aturdiéndola y haciendo que perdiera el control del auto.

-¡Bebe! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Stan ante el horrible frenazo del auto al arrollar unos arbustos de una vía pública y colapsar frente a un árbol.

-AH… ¿Dónde está Kenny?- preguntó la rubia recostando la cabeza en el volante. Entonces Kenny, muy oportuno, frenó junto a la ventanilla de la chica.

-¡Stan, sal de ahí!- ordenó el rubio abriendo la puerta de Bebe. Stan obedeció y subieron rápidamente a Bebe detrás de Kenny. Stan se ubicó al final y Kenny arrancó.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Stan, pero no recibió respuesta. Kenny solo aumentó la velocidad y llegaron a una parte de la ciudad muy conocida para Stan –ooo…

Kenny frenó de golpe ante la portería, saludó al portero y este abrió la puerta. Kenny entró y se 'estacionó' en la mitad (literalmente) del parqueadero. Tomó a Bebe en sus brazos y comenzó a subir corriendo las escaleras, Stan intentó seguirlo.

-¡Kenny!- gritó en el tercer piso, cuando comenzó a quedarse atras, sin embargo, Kenny subía con Bebe en brazos como si estuviera corriendo en la llanura y sin la chica -¡Keeeen!- gritó de nuevo, pero Kenny ya le llevaba bastante ventaja. Suspiró resignado y tomó el ascensor.

-¡Tammy, abre la oficina de Kyle, ahora!- ordenó Kenny depositando a Bebe en un bonito sofá naranja.

-Oh, Kenny. Es que…- intentó decir calmadamente la chica.

-¡AHORA!- reiteró Kenny con brusquedad. La chica asustada sacó rápidamente las llaves y abrió la oficina, estaba completamente oscura.

-No te preocupes Kenny- susurró Bebe cuando Kenny la volvió a alzar para depositarla en el sofá de Kyle –Estoy bien… ¿Dónde está Stan?

Kenny se volteó a mirar y no encontró a Stan.

-¡Puta madre!- gritó exasperado corriendo a las escaleras. Antes de poner un pie en ellas, el ascensor se abrió y llegó Stan.

-Hola- saludó comiendo de un paquete de Doritos. Todos lo miraron extrañados -¿Qué?... ¡Oh! ¿Quieren?- preguntó poniendo el paquete de Doritos al frente. Kenny se acercó y golpeó los Doritos, haciéndolos caer todos al suelo -¡No mames Ken!- se quejó -¡Ahora debes comprarme otros!

-¿De dónde carajos sacaste eso?- preguntó Kenny arrepentido por haberlos botado.

-Eh… no tengo idea- respondió Stan pensando en que él solo se había montado al ascensor de repente ¡Plop!: Doritos.

-¡Lo encontré!- dijo Bebe triunfante desde la oficina de Kyle.

-¡Qué bien, ahora vámonos!- dijo Kenny. Los tres fueron a bajar por las escaleras, pero Bebe se quedó al final y preguntó.

-¿No vienes con nosotros Tammy? mira que ya es bastante tarde- La castaña negó con la cabeza -¡Vamos nena!- alentó Bebe –No seas tímida- Tammy comenzó a ladear la cabeza hacia la izquierda y a inclinar un poco la boca hacia la misma dirección –Em… ¿Tratas de decirme algo?- preguntó Bebe ingenuamente. Tammy pasó saliva y comenzó a hacer más evidentes sus gestos, además de lanzar ocasionalmente la mirada hacia la izquierda –Créeme que no entiendo un…- su frase fue interrumpida por un estruendo de vidrios. Bebe se lanzó instintivamente al suelo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Tammy acostada en el piso, con una herida de bala en el costado.

-¡Tammy!- gritó abalanzándose sobre la chica. Pero una advertencia la detuvo.

-¡Quieta allí Stevens!- dijo una voz femenina. Bebe se volvió a mirar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-We-Wendy- balbuceó. Wendy le apuntaba con una CZ92. Bebe llevó sus manos a su cadera, para buscar su 7,62mm -¡Quieta!- ordenó de nuevo la pelinegra. Bebe puso lentamente sus manos donde Wendy las pudiera ver –Buena niña- alagó Wendy –Ahora quiero que me expliques, Bebe, que…- Wendy se calló de repente al suelo y detrás de ella apareció Kenny.

-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó Bebe sorprendida.

-¡Nah! truquitos- respondió Kenny sonrojándose. Se apuró a ayudar a Tammy.

Momentos más tarde estaban en el auto de Kenny ('¿Kenny tiene auto?' se preguntó Stan) después de haber dejado a Tammy en un centro de asistencia médica.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Estamos muy lejos?- preguntó Kenny a Bebe. Estaban empezando a tomar por costumbre el ignorar a Stan. El pelinegro atravesó la cabeza entre Kenny y Bebe (que estaban en los asientos de adelante) y volvió a preguntar.

-¿A DONDE VAMOS?

-A mi casa- respondió simplemente Bebe.

-¿Podrías no hacer más preguntas por hoy?- pidió Kenny.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me responden!- alegó Stan.

-Stanley, te explico todo cuando lleguemos- dijo Bebe.

-¿Pero a dónde?- preguntó Stan desesperado. Los otros dos lo ignoraron -¿Qué hice para merecer esto?... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe por qué mi moto está bien?- Kenny levantó la mano, dándose el crédito. Stan suspiró ¿no se merecía ni una palabra, acaso?

En poco tiempo llegaron a una bonita y enorme casa pintada de blanco y naranja con muchas flores en frente. Era la casa de Bebe.

-¿No les parece raro que solo nos hayan disparado una vez?- preguntó Stan al aire, sabiendo que no le iban a responder.

Aparcaron en el frente y entraron en la casa.

-¡Mierda, no!- exclamó Bebe al entrar en la sala de estar. Kyle estaba allí, acostado en el sofá color beige, con la mirada perdida en el techo y una botella en la mano -¡TE BEBISTE MI WISHKY ESCOCES DE MALTA GLENFIDDICH!- se escandalizó la rubia -¡ESTA SI ME LA VAS A PAGAR PENDEJO!- gritó exasperada. Se dio la vuelta y respiró hondamente un par de veces –Bien, solo serán 50.000 euros… seguro que Kyle me los puede pagar- se dijo a sí misma. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

-Puta madre, Kyle no se cansa de beber- opinó Stan acercándose al pelirrojo. Se veía muy raro vestido así, con camiseta verde oscura, jean y tenis deportivos.

-Antes se drogaba- dijo Kenny, Stan lo miró horrorizado –bueno, con marihuana medicinal.

-¿Y para qué fuimos hasta la oficina de Kyle?- preguntó Stan. Esperaba que no le respondieran.

-Para traer esto- respondió Kenny, dejando sorprendido a Stan. Le mostró un sobre de manila. Stan lo tomó y sacó de él unas fotos de Kyle y Cartman. Algunas con ellos solo abrazándose, otras un poco más comprometedoras, otras con Kyle borracho junto a Eric, riéndose, besándolo. Stan sintió una profunda ira y celos.

-hasta donde sé- añadió Bebe –Eric quiere obtener estas fotos para chantajear a Kyle, no sé de qué forma exactamente. Ese tipo es raro.

-Bebe ¿tienes algo de comer?- preguntó Kenny.

-Em… pues, si me ayudas a preparar unos sándwiches- opinó la muchacha.

-¡GO!- gritó Kenny, ambos se fueron a la cocina.

Stan se sentó en el suelo, cerca de Kyle. Lo miró fijamente. No tenía muy buen aspecto, se veía más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal. Estaba despeinado. Y su ropa era lo más gracioso.

Stan le quitó la botella de la mano. Sentía un profundo rencor hacia el licor por hacerle eso a Kyle. Asentó la cabeza al lado de la de Kyle, con sus labios muy cerca a los del pelirrojo. Recordó ese primer día. Recordó cuando le habló por primera vez. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, comenzó a sentirse afiebrado de nuevo, se sentía enfermo. Cerró los ojos y lentamente se durmió.

_Fin del capítulo._

_¡Perdón! Sé que tardé mucho. _

_Bueno, sigo castigada, pero estoy haciendo lo posible porque me lo rebajen._

_Bien. Aclaro que no me gusta mucho el Kyman, por eso lo quise poner como 'un amor que no funcionó'. Por favor, espero no ofender a quienes les gusta, respeto las diferentes opiniones (por favor, no putear)_

_Bien, mmm… que más… bueno, no hubo tanta acción, aunque no quería poner tanto drama ¡Pero adoro las armas!_

_¡Ah sí! Cuando ocurrió lo de Bebe, Tammy y Wendy eran casi las 9:00pm. Por eso bebe dice: 'mira que ya es bastante tarde' entonces no habían cas nadie en el piso. Jeje, me gusta hacer los escenarios nocturnos y, pero esa noche no estaba tan oscura ¿Ok?_

_Bien… si hay dudas o algo solo pregunten ¡Yo respondo!_

_Inner Ken: ¡Reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Annyeonghaseyo myeong! He estado un poco ocupada debido a ciertos acontecimientos que…_

_Inner Ken: ¡Diles la puta verdad y ya!_

_Ok, ok. Lo que pasa es que… bueno, pasa que… em… pues…_

_Inner Ken: __**¡SU NOVIO LE CORTÓ PORQUE SE LARGA DE LA JODIDA CIUDAD!**__ ¡Ya!_

_¡Chismosa! bueno, es la verdad. Y debido a ese grandísimo hijo de su puta madre malnacido cabrón niño de mami etc. puedo comprender lo que sintió Stan en el capítulo de '__**Pasitas'**__. Y eso de __**'¿Qué puedo hacer? él era mi vida'**__ ¡GAAAAH! ¡La vida es cruel! no lo puedo creer, y para colmo yo también me largo de la ciudad y tendré que estar solita en un nuevo y extraño colegio T.T_

_Inner Ken: vinieron a leer el capítulo, no a escucharte quejándote de la vida._

_¡snif! Cierto, así que: South Park es de Trey y Matt… ¡Y yo no tengo ni un puto novio!_

_Inner Ken: ¡por buda, ya cállate! _

_Posdata: Acción y blablablá…_

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 6: ¡Te exijo una puta explicación!**_

Stan estaba rodeado de una espesa bruma morada. Eso lo mareaba. Le recordaba el beso de Wendy. Esa pesada bruma le oprimía el cuerpo y la cabeza, le causaba un sordo dolor, pero Stan no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera intentaba hacer algo, pues la bruma estaba en todas partes, era inútil.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Bebe a Kenny.

-Está bien, no es grave- respondió Kenny.

-¡BEBE!- gritó una voz desde la sala de estar. La rubia suspiró y se fue a ver qué ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora Kyle?- preguntó la chica.

-¿De verdad me bebí tu whisky de malta Glenfiddich?- preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo.

-Que si- respondió la rubia un poco exasperada –Y me lo vas a tener que pagar- sentenció Bebe. Kyle asintió.

Los cuatro habían pasado la noche en la casa de Bebe. A Stan le había dado fiebre alrededor de las 10:00pm y se había acomodado en la habitación de huéspedes. Kyle se había quedado en el sofá. Kenny había ocupado otra habitación y Bebe durmió en la suya. Casi a la media noche Kyle se había despertado y, tambaleándose, había salido al patio trasero. Allí estuvo un buen rato y finalmente decidió lanzarse a la piscina. Al contacto con el agua fría su mente se despejó.

Kyle bebió un sorbo de su café. Eran ya las 8:55am y no habían salido de allí hasta decidir qué hacer. Tenía plena conciencia de que Stan estaba allí, pero no se atrevía a verlo. Después de lo que habían hecho y de su 'reconciliación' con Wendy, a lo mejor Stan creería que él era raro.

Llevaba unas cinco tazas de café, ya se estaba pareciendo al novio de su jefe. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Se encontró con Kenny, comiendo un sándwich.

-Oye Kyle, deberías dejar de beber… tanto- dijo el rubio. Kyle solo asintió y abrió el refrigerador -¿Y bien?- inquirió.

-¿Qué?- dijo Kyle cerrando la nevera.

-¿No piensas ir a ver a Stan?- preguntó Kenny. Kyle se puso rojo -¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que lo estás evitando?- Kyle esquivó la mirada del rubio –Es cierto que intenté que Stan se alejara de ti, pero Bebe y yo actuamos muy tarde. El gordo se mueve rápido. Además, Stan merece que siquiera lo vayas a ver, está enfermo ¿sabes?- Kyle levantó la mirada ocultando su sorpresa, no sabía que Stan estaba enfermo.

-Creo… que iré a verlo- dijo saliendo de la cocina. Kenny sonrió triunfante y se dispuso a prepararse otro sándwich.

Kyle caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Stan. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta y se preguntó si estaría presentable. Miró su ropa y reprimió un grito de asombro. La razón era su aspecto. Llevaba puestos unos jeans naranjas, estaba en medias (calcetines o como sea que los llamen), tenía una camiseta verde claro que tenía el dibujo de un doberman negro. Instintivamente llevó sus manos a su cabeza, seguramente su cabello estaba igual de desarreglado, acertó. Se dio vuelta para cambiarse o por lo menos peinarse, pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación de Stan se abrió, Kyle volvió la vista y se encontró con el mismísimo Stan.

Ambos se quedaron helados. Kyle dio una rápida ojeada a Stan de arriba abajo. El pelinegro no tenía buen aspecto, estaba pálido y ojeroso, raro en el alegre muchacho; Un notorio sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas; Se notaba en su cabello que segundos antes había estado acostado; tenía puesto un pijama negro; Kyle podría jurar que Stan estaba más delgado.

Stan hizo, de la misma manera, la rápida inspección de Kyle. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue su ropa, nunca había visto a Kyle vestido de ese modo; además, su desarreglado cabello le daba un aspecto juvenil y rebelde, muy sexy para Stan; igual de pálido y ojeroso que la última noche; extrañamente tenía un aspecto más sereno.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Kyle reaccionó. Observó que nadie viniera por el pasillo, empujó a Stan dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Escúchame Stan- comenzó atropelladamente recostándose en la puerta –sé que tienes muchas preguntas para mi, y yo igual tengo muchas…- Kyle iba bajando gradualmente el tono de su voz, porque cada vez se perdía más y más en los labios de Stan, esos labios que tenían un sabor muy peculiar que aún no había podido descifrar.

-Eh… ¿Cómo?- preguntó Stan, Kyle se había detenido de repente.

-Que… que tu… y yo- susurró Kyle mirando aún la boca del pelinegro. Stan se sintió un poco intimidado y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Esto para Kyle fue una terrible tentación. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, intentando recuperar la compostura.

-Ky ¿estás bien?- preguntó Stan preocupado.

-Sí, si Stan, no te preocupes, estoy bien- respondió el pelirrojo volviendo a levantar la mirada. Stan estaba muy cerca de él.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así la última vez?- preguntó Stan con voz seria.

-Bueno, yo- Kyle esquivó la mirada de Stan –Tu volviste con Wendy ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Eso creíste?- preguntó Stan extrañado –No… claro que no. Wen es una zorra. Yo nunca volveré con ella- explicó tratando de mantener su mentira. Kyle volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, asombrado –Yo… yo solo tengo ojos para ti- explicó sonriendo suavemente. Kyle se sonrojó al nivel de Stan.

El pelinegro lo tomó de las muñecas y le dio vuelta para llevarlo hasta la cama. Lo empujó en ella y se ubicó sobre él. Kyle estaba estupefacto, se preguntó si eso sería delirios del alcohol. Stan le sonrió tiernamente, como solo él podía y se acercó lentamente (lo cual fue para Kyle una tortura) a sus labios.

Kyle comenzó a hiperventilar por el afán. Quería tener a Stan ahora mismo atrapado en sus labios, mordiendo su lengua y no dejarlo ir jamás (en sentido figurado) Cuando se dio cuenta, Stan le delineaba los labios con la lengua. Este gesto lo calentó muchísimo. Entonces Stan presionó (por fin) sus labios contra los de Kyle. El pelirrojo sintió un alivio como el de un drogadicto al encontrar a su proveedor después de varios días.

Stan introdujo sus brazos bajo la camiseta de Kyle, sintió su firme abdomen. Lo abrazó. Kyle imitó el gesto y empujó suavemente a Stan para que quedara junto a él. Se separaron un momento y se miraron a los ojos. Orbes verdes vs orbes azules.

-Me encantan tus ojos- susurró Kyle. Acarició la mejilla de Stan –estas caliente… ¿es por mi?

-Es por la fiebre- explicó Stan en broma.

-Hey, eso fue cruel. Tendrás que compensarme…

-¿Con un beso?

-No- Kyle se acercó al oído de Stan y le susurró –dime que me amas.

Stan se sorprendió un poco. Pero sonrió, se acercó a Kyle, lo besó superficialmente.

-Te amo- y lo volvió a besar –Te amo muchísimo…

-Yo también te amo- le susurró Kyle. Lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó al más puro estilo francés –deberías estar descansando.

-Estoy bien.

-Estas ardiendo- dijo levantándose suavemente. Stan no replicó, se sentía mal, pero preferiría haberse quedado con Kyle.

Kyle caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, Stan se sentó en la cama. Kyle abrió la puerta y le dirigió una última mirada a su chico. Cerró la puerta.

Afuera, Bebe estaba conversando con Kenny en la sala de lectura. Kyle llegó allí por casualidad, caminando de pasillo en pasillo. Al entrar, los otros dos se quedaron callados. Kyle se acercó seriamente al piano y se sentó en el banco de este. Miró a los rubios acusadoramente.

-¿Y bien, Bebe?- comenzó Kyle -¿No tienes algo que explicarme?- Bebe miró a Kenny y Kenny asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno Kyle- comenzó la rubia- sé que te preguntas por qué no te he dejado salir de aquí y…

-¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes dos con Eric?- preguntó Kyle secamente. Bebe volvió a mirar a Kenny y él asintió de nuevo.

-Bueno… lo que ocurre es que un día…

-Resumidamente- ordenó Kyle. Bebe suspiró.

-Trabajamos para Cartman- explicó la chica. Kyle quedó boquiabierto.

-Ustedes dos… trabajan para Eric- repitió Kyle.

-Bueno, se supone- añadió Kenny.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Kyle. Kenny silbó, dando a entender que desde hace bastante tiempo. Kyle frunció el ceño y salió furioso de la habitación.

-Mierda… que estrés- dijo Bebe acostándose en las piernas de Kenny.

Kyle corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Stan y abrió de un portazo. Stan estaba recostado en el balcón, mirando hacia el cielo. Kyle lo levantó fuertemente de un brazo y caminó con él hacia la salida.

-¡Kyle! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stan en el trayecto, pero como cosa rara, Kyle no le respondió.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la calle, Bebe se interpuso.

-Kyle, espera. Permítenos explicarte- pidió la chica. Kyle miró a Stan, quién no entendía un carajo. Bebe le puso una mano en la espalda y los guió hasta la sala de estar.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Stan ya en la sala de estar –eh… Kyle ¿me puedes soltar? Me lastimas- pidió suavemente.

-Oh, sí. Perdón- dijo Kyle soltándolo.

-Bien. Kenny ¿Explícame qué carajo pasa? Quiero decir, Bebe ya me dijo que fue por meterme con Kyle. Pero ¿Qué tienen que ver ustedes dos en esto?- inquirió señalando a los rubios.

-Ok Stan- comenzó Kenny -Bebe y yo SE SUPONE que trabajamos para Eric…

-¿Sí? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Stan extrañado. Kenny silbó de nuevo –Oh.

-Y ahora, si me dejan continuar…

-¿Entonces por qué me sacaste de la casa de Cartman?

-¡Carajo! ¡Que me dejes terminar! Bien, lo que pasa es que Cartman me vale mierda, y por el contrario tú eres mi mejor amigo. No puedo dejar que te maten.

-Y yo no puedo dejar que ese culón le haga daño a mi Kyle- dijo Bebe abrazando al pelirrojo, él le acarició el cabello tiernamente.

-¿Y ustedes que hacían para Eric?- preguntó Kyle. Bebe y Kenny se miraron y rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Stan.

-¡Nah! Es que somos unos traicioneros- respondió Kenny riendo aún.

-Sí, éramos parte de grupo más cercano a Cartman- añadió la chica riendo también.

-¿Y eso les parce gracioso?- preguntó Stan preocupado.

-Hum, cierto- dijo Kenny –no debe ser gracioso –pero solo éramos tres personas- dijo volviendo a reír.

-¿Tres?- preguntó Kyle -¿Quién era la otra?

-Ah, un chico… em, creo que le decían Butters.

-¡Butters!- gritaron Stan y Kyle al unísono.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kenny.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Stan a Kyle.

-Pues, sí. Es que es muy… inocente- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Bebe –Pero es el favorito de Eric, porque hace todo lo que él quiera. A veces lo usa de sicario.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Todos se miraron entre sí. Stan y Kyle se sonrojaron.

-¿No creen que es peligroso quedarnos en un solo sitio?- preguntó Stan. Los demás lo miraron raro –Digo, podría encontrarnos fácilmente. Es la casa de Bebe ¿No es un poco obvia?

-Si- apoyó Kyle –deberíamos ir a otro lugar- entonces se oyó un estruendo de vidrios en el piso superior.

-Se los dije- dijo Stan.

-¡Rápido, hay que irnos!- ordenó Kenny.

-¡Esperen!- gritaron Stan y Kyle al unísono de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Bebe.

-¡No voy a salir así!- dijo Stan mirando su pijama negra.

-¡Ni yo!- apoyó Kyle.

-¡Ashh! ¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?- se exasperó Bebe -¡Vayan y cámbiense rápido!

Stan corrió al cuarto de huéspedes y Kyle lo siguió. Stan entró, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Kyle colocó su mano y entró. Cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Eh… Kyle, no creo que aquí esté tu ropa- dijo Stan mirando el cuarto.

-Ya lo sé- respondió el pelirrojo. Stan sonrió discretamente y empujó a Kyle contra la cama de nuevo. Se posó sobre él, de nuevo. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, no sin antes delinearle los labios con la lengua.

No habían pasado dos minutos, cuando Kenny comenzó a azotar la puerta para que Stan se apurara.

-¡YA VOY!- gritó el pelinegro levantándose y vistiéndose rápidamente, frente a Kyle, quién realmente disfrutó del espectáculo. Salieron rápidamente y subieron en el auto de Kenny.

-Ken ¿Desde cuándo tienes auto?- preguntó Stan. Kenny silbó y Stan frunció el ceño.

-¿No les parece extraño que solo hayan disparado una vez?- preguntó Stan, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Kyle, pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo- le dijo Stan.

Condujeron durante varios minutos, entonces Kenny se detuvo súbitamente.

-Oigan ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el rubio (*Caída estilo anime por parte de los otros tres*)

-¡Nah! vamos a mi apartamento- sugirió Kyle. Kenny volvió a conducir.

-¿No les parece extraño que solo hayan disparado una vez?- preguntó Bebe. Stan se tomó el tabique de la nariz, exasperado.

-Disparar sólo una vez- repitió Kenny lentamente -¡Puta madre!- gritó frenando de súbito y haciendo que Stan y Kyle se golpearan contra los asientos de adelante (por no llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad)

Kenny salió del auto y desenfundó su Bretta 92FS.

-¡BUTTERS!- gritó Kenny al cielo -¡SÉ QUE ESTAS AHÍ MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡DEMUESTRA QUE TIENES COJONES Y SAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

-¡Kenny no!- gritó Bebe saliendo del auto -¡Por favor Kenny, vámonos!- rogó la chica halándolo del brazo, pero Kenny no se movió.

-Tengo que deshacerme de este enano o nos joderá hasta que nos mate- explicó Bebe.

-¿Y por qué dices que está aquí?- inquirió la chica.

-Vamos Bebe. Nos ha estado siguiendo desde que sacamos a Stan de la mansión de Cartman.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-¡Porque Butters acostumbra a solo hacer un disparo por escena, carajo! ¿No aprendiste nada de cuando estábamos con Eric?

-Oh, cierto. Ese chico es… raro.

-No, solo no le gusta desperdicia balas para dejar un montón de vidrios rotos- Apenas Kenny terminó la frase se escuchó un disparo al cielo. El rubio empujó a Bebe hacia el auto -¡Llévate a Stan y Kyle!- ordenó –Yo me encargo de este.

Bebé arrancó el auto, dejando a Kenny solo en medio de la carretera.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda haces Bebe?- gritó Stan -¡Kenny se quedó solo allá!- pero la chica no respondió, no porque no escuchara a Stan, sino porque seguramente Stan querría enfrentarse también a Butters y probablemente más de uno saldría herido… o muerto.

-¡BUTTERS NO ME HAGAS IR A BUSCARTE!- gritó Kenny con todos sus sentidos alerta -¡MUESTRATE AHORA COBARDE DE MIERDA!

Entonces, de la nada, apareció Butters muy cerca de Kenny. Apuntándole con una Desert Eagle.

-Hola Ken

_Fin del sexto capítulo_

_¡Ahora mueran de intriga!_

…_Hay no, que asco. Mejor no mueran, porque entonces ¿quién me dejaría reviews?_

_Em… bueno, no queda mucho del Fic T.T Se acerca el final ¡El final! ¡EL FINAL!_

_Inner Ken: ¿y por qué carajos gritaste así? se supone que solo escribas. Mira que despertarás sospechas._

_¡Oh! ahora un tema de interés común. Supongo que todos se preguntan esto y deben haber estado rezando a Buda, Dios, Jesús, Moises, Trey Parker, Matt Stone, o a quién quiera que consideren como 'Deidad suprema' porque este personaje importantísimo esté bien. Ahora les respondo: __**¡GATITO ESTÁ BIEN!**_

_¡Jum! ok, entonces, sin más que decir (creo) aparte de: ¡Dejen sus reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Gomene, gomene, gomene, gomene…!_

_Perdón por la tardanza. Me demoré un poco en re interiorizar mi fase Marica-emo._

_Inner Ken: ¿Por casualidad te refieres a mí?_

_NOOOOOOO… (*Sarcasmo*)_

_Inner Ken: ¡Escribiste 'sarcasmo'!_

_Bueno, no eres la persona más positiva que conozco._

_Inner Ken: YO soy positiva, pero no es mi culpa que el clima, la escuela, los hombres, etc. sean una mierda._

_Como digas… el punto es que quería escribir un capítulo activo y alegre =3 y todo lo que escribía era para que los amantes de Bunny y Style se suicidaran. _

_Este capítulo tiene más… romance, o coqueteo, o perversión, o lo que sea._

_South Park (OBVIAMENTE) no es mío. Por favor, si fuera mío lo transmitirían a la madrugada por la cantidad de hombres besuqueándose._

_Inner Ken: ¿No lo dan ya a la madrugada, después o antes de Happy Tree Friends?_

_No recuerdo… En fin, lean y… pues lean._

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 7: las cosas se calman… un poco**_

Bebe conducía a velocidad media. Pendiente, hasta donde podía, de lo que estuviera pasando entre Kenny y Butters. Entonces escucharon un fuerte disparo. Bebe cerró los ojos y giró bruscamente, haciendo que Kyle cayera encima de Stan, por no colocarse aún el cinturón de seguridad (N/A: paremos el mensaje subliminal y solo les diré USEN CINTURÓN DE SEGURIDAD)

-Eh… Bebe yo vivo hacia el otro lado- dijo Kyle señalando a la izquierda, pro Bebe lo ignoró y aumentó la velocidad. Entraron en una zona bastante conocida para Stan.

Bebe frenó en la parte trasera de la mansión de Eric. Se bajó decididamente y pateó una pequeña puerta que había allí, doblándola en dos al instante. Stan y Kyle se miraron sorprendidos. Decidieron seguir a Bebe.

La chica caminó por un oscuro pasillo, como si lo conociera de memoria, mientras Kyle tropezaba varias veces.

Al final había una estrecha puerta, a la cual Bebe también pateo súper encabronada.

-¡A VER CULÓN!- gritó al entrar en el cuarto -¡VAMOS A ARREGLAR ESTO DE UNA VEZ!- desenfundó su pequeña arma.

-¿Bebe?- preguntó Eric confundido, apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Si imbécil, soy yo. Butters no es tan eficiente como crees.

Stan estaba en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos extendidos en un gesto de protección hacia Kyle, que se encontraba detrás de él. Estaban ocultos en la oscuridad.

-¿Y Stanley, Kenneth?- preguntó Eric asombrado de que Butters no hubiera cumplido con lo que se le ordenó. Cuando volviera lo iba a castigar.

-¿Cómo es que Eric te conoce?- susurró Kyle a Stan. Él se sintió acalorado ¿qué mentira podía inventar ahora?

-No vine a hablar de eso Cartman- respondió Bebe.

-¿Entonces a que debo la visita de mi más sexy ex confidente?- preguntó Eric irónicamente.

-Quiero terminar con esto. Ya deja en paz a Kyle- informó Bebe. Al oír el nombre de Kyle, Eric se sonrojó.

-¡Se objetiva perra!- ordenó Eric visiblemente molesto.

-A la antigua. Un disparo. Veinte pasos- respondió Bebe seriamente.

-¿Contigo?- preguntó Eric incrédulo –Eres sexy, pero no muy buena tiradora.

-¡No me digas lo que soy, gordo!- se exasperó Bebe –tómalo o déjalo.

-¿Qué pasa si lo dejo?- interrogó el castaño.

-Te mato aquí mismo- amenazó la rubia empuñando su arma.

-Oh, vamos Baby- dijo Eric descaradamente.

-¡Hablo en serio!- gritó la chica.

-Yo no puedo dispararte ¡Eres mujer!- se excusó Cartman.

-Butters no tiene problemas con dispararle a chicas- argumentó Bebe.

-Butters es marica- respondió el otro secamente.

-Ou…- dijo Bebe pensando en esa respuesta –volviendo al tema- sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente -¿Cuándo?

-¿Sabes nena?- dijo Cartman –Ya sé quién podría disparate sin problema.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

-Ya lo verás. Te veo a las dos, en las bodegas de atrás- concluyó Cartman dándose vuelta para volver a perderse en la oscuridad. A Bebe le tembló la mano en un extremado esfuerzo por no dispararle a Eric mientras le daba la espalda. La licencia de su arma era falsa, no podía darse el lujo de dispararle a quién le diera la gana.

Se volteó a ver a Stan y Kyle. Kyle bajó un poco la cabeza, para quedar escondido tras de Stan.

-¡Muévanse!- ordenó la chica. Ambos hombres caminaron rápidamente de vuelta al auto.

…..

-Hola Ken (N/A: lo que hizo Kenny mientras Bebe y los demás hacían de las suyas ¡Donde nos quedamos en el anterior capítulo!)

-Butters- susurró Kenny mirando a los ojos al otro rubio, un poco más bajo que él.

-Pude haber terminado contigo desde hace mucho, pero no tenía buena visibilidad.

-Si, como no.

-¿Qué cuentas Kenneth?

-Jum… nada especial Leopold… tu nombre es raro ¿sabías?

-¿Qué?- musitó Butters un poco sonrojado.

-Pero me gusta- añadió Kenny con una traviesa sonrisa en sus bellos labios, que hizo que la mano de Butters temblara un poco por el halago.

-¿E-enserio?- preguntó inseguro.

-De verdad- aseguró Kenny con otra de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Wow… eres e-el primero que me lo dice- comentó Butters sujetando el arma con suavidad, pero aún cerca a la cabeza de Kenny.

-¿Sí? no te creo.

-D-de verdad.

-Pero te queda mejor el 'dulce de mantequilla'- bromeó Kenny. Butters hizo un mueca y volvió a sujetar fuertemente el arma –No, era un juego, no te alteres Leopold.

-¡Jum!- exclamó Butters con desconfianza.

-¿Sabes Butters?- comenzó Kenny mirando al suelo –Hay algo que siempre he querido confesarte- Butters se sonrojó. Kenny miró sus manos y arrojó su arma al suelo, Butters hizo una mueca de asombro –Butters tú…- Kenny inspiró profundamente –La verdad es que tú me…- Kenny se cubrió el rostro con las manos -¡No puedo! soy un cobarde.

Butters miró al suelo. Empuñó fuertemente su arma, la levantó unos quince centímetros sobre la cabeza de Kenny y disparó. El rubio más alto calló en el suelo pesadamente por impacto de sonido de la Desert Eagle.

-¡Kenny!- exclamó Butters preocupado arrodillándose junto a él.

-Estoy bien Butters, no te preocupes- aseguró Kenny rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos en una actitud muy indefensa.

Butters puso cara de preocupación y colocó su arma a un lado.

-Butters, la verdad es que- Kenny se le lanzó encima y lo aprisionó contra el suelo –Me gustas enano.

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó Butters intentando alcanzar su arma con la mano.

-¡Que me gustas sordo!- aseguró Kenneth sonriendo maliciosamente.

-P-pero Kenny, m-me castigarían si tú y yo fuéramos… pareja. C-Cartman me mataría- aseguró Butters preocupado.

-Olvídate de Eric como hicimos Bebé y yo ¿No quieres estar conmigo?- preguntó. Butters seguía indefenso debajo de él, sin saber que decir.

_-Flashback-_

_-¿Si lo entiendes Butters?_

_-Sí señor. Ninguno con vida…_

_-Excepto Kahl._

_-Excepto Kyle. Debo traérselo a usted._

_-Exacto. Y si no lo haces…_

_-Estaré castigado una semana, entiendo._

_-Muy bien._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Kenny no puedo. No puedo dejar a Eric- aseguró Butters con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero Butters…- dijo Kenny con los ánimos caídos.

-N-no puedo… n-no quiero que me castiguen de nuevo.

-No te castigará Butters, yo no lo dejaré- aseguró Kenny acariciando la mejilla del menor.

-Y-yo… me da miedo- admitió cerrando sus ojos, de los cuales se escaparon un par de traicioneras lágrimas.

-¡NO!- gritó Kenny sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo -¡NO BUTTERS! ¡NO LE TEMAS A ERIC! ¡ES UN JODIDO CULÓN HIJO DE MAMI! ¡NO NOS PUEDE HACER ESTO!

Butters lo miró perplejo. Estaban a escasos centímetros de la boca del otro, Kenny respiraba agitadamente. Momentos después volvió a apoyar la espalda de Butters en el suelo y quedó con una expresión sorprendida, su táctica había ido demasiado lejos.

-Perdóname- pidió Kenny poniéndose de pié.

-K-Kenny, tú… ¿esto es una broma?- preguntó levantándose del suelo también. Pensó en todas las veces que lo habían defraudado en su vida. Kenny se volteó y lo observó frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó peligrosamente.

-No Butters, no es una broma- aseguró y besó tiernamente a Butters en los labios, fue un besito rápido. Al separasen Butters se puso rosadito y tomo la expresión estúpida de 'volando entre nubes rosadas'

Kenny lo observó graciosamente.

-¡Muévete!- le ordenó con una sonrisa tomándolo del brazo y sacudiéndolo. Butters pareció volver al mundo real.

-Ah… ¿y a d-donde se supone que vayamos?- preguntó observando a Kenny como a un Dios que le hubiera otorgado su primer beso divino.

-Supongo que te estacionaste cerca- opinó Kenny buscando la moto de Butters con la mirada.

-Eh… en realidad no. Los seguía a una distancia de… unos cincuenta metros.

-Carajo ¿Me harás correr?- bromeó Kenny tomando a Butters por la cintura y levantándolo para darle una vuelta y ubicarlo en la espalda para que quedara abrazando su cuello (N/A: Inner Ken: ¡Solo lo montó 'a caballito' carajo! ¿Tienes que hacer todo tan complicado?) Kenny sujetó por debajo las rodillas de Butters y comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se suponía estaba la moto de Stotch, sorprendido por la ligereza del otro. Butters no alcanzó a poner resistencia.

….

-¡Estás loca!- gritó Stan cuando estuvieron ya seguros en el pent-house de Kyle.

-No exageres. Ya tengo un plan- se defendió la rubia recostada en el sofá tomando una tacita de té rojo.

-Bebé, no siquiera sabes quién te va a disparar- argumentó Kyle y le dio un sorbo a su propia tacita sentado en otro sofá más pequeño.

-No importa, no le dispararé a ella, le dispararé a Eric. Tiene que ir- continuó Bebé.

-¿Y si no va?- refutó Stan mirando su tasa con repulsión.

-Pues iré yo a buscarlo y lo mataré sin piedad- respondió la chica sencillamente. Stan y Kyle se miraron preocupados.

-No sé cómo pueden beber esta asquerosidad- dijo Stan cambiando de tema.

-¿Te refieres al té?- peguntó Kyle dándole otro sorbo. Stan asintió.

-Pues… es delicioso, es bueno para la salud y es…

-Afrodisiaco- musitó Kyle con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-¿Huh?- preguntó Stan.

-Nada- respondió Kyle mirando a Bebé, la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Kyle pasó una pierna sobre el brazo del sofá para quedar recostado. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, escuchó un 'Miau'. Abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontró con un gato ¡Calvo! Kyle sintió que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. El gato dijo otro 'Miau' y lo lamió entre los ojos. Kyle se puso pálido.

-¡Me lamió! ¡Me lamió! ¡Me lamió! ¡ME LAMIÓ!- lloriqueó Kyle levantándose de un salto del sofá y caminando de espaldas hacia Stan -¡ME LAMIÓ!- sollozó con ambas manos a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Stan Abrazó a Kyle por la espalda para reconfortarlo, mientras él seguía horrorizado.

-¡Gatito!- exclamó Stan, su mascota se acercó y se encaramó en su hombro –Hola nene ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó.

-Kenny y yo lo trajimos y lo dejamos en la puerta, pero no tengo idea de cómo entró- explicó Bebe.

-B-bueno… es hasta lindo- opinó Kyle levantando el rostro y mirando directamente a 'Gatito'.

-_Miau- _dijo 'Gatito' y volvió a lamer a Kyle entre los ojos.

-M-me… me… ¡ME LAMIÓ!- lloriqueó de nuevo Kyle zafándose del abrazo de Stan y caminando de espaldas hasta caer en otro mueble.

-No exageres Kyle- rió Stan tomando en brazos a su mascota.

-N-no exagero- sollozó el pelirrojo intentando mirar el espacio entre sus ojos (N/A: el pánico vuelve a las personas imbéciles)

-¡Pero si es tan liiiindo!- exclamó Bebé levantándose del sofá y rapando de los brazos de Stan a 'Gatito'. Kyle pasó saliva.

-No te preocupes, 'Gatito' es inofensivo- dijo Stan sentándose al lado de Kyle con un pañito húmedo en la mano, lo pasó justo en la zona del rostro de Kyle donde había lamido el gato. Kyle se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su comportamiento infantil e inmaduro.

-Lo siento- susurró esquivando la mirada del pelinegro.

-No hay cuidado- respondió Stan pasándole un brazo sobre el hombro, Kyle sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Sostenlo Ky!- propuso Bebé acercándose a los muchachos y colocando a 'Gatito' frente a Kyle. Las manos de Kyle temblaron un poco al hacer contacto con la piel del gato, pero finalmente los sostuvo junto a su pecho.

-Se siente bien- opinó con el rostro un poco apartado.

-_Miau_- dijo 'Gatito' y dio un lengüetazo a los labios de Kyle en forma diagonal.

-Me… lamió…- susurró Kyle con voz aguda para luego salir corriendo hacia su cuarto gritando algo sobre gatos orejones.

-¿Y a este qué coño le pasa?- se preguntó Stan entre risas.

-No lo sé- respondió Bebé riendo también –pero sería mejor que fueras a investigarlo- Stan asintió y fue a darse vuelta, pero Bebe lo detuvo –Stan ¿Por qué no bebes un poco de té? Por favor, por Kyle, mira que es lo único que él sabe cocinar.

Stan pasó saliva y observó con repulsión la tacita que Bebe le colocaba en frente.

-¡Bien!- dijo decididamente, la cogió y se la tomó de un sorbo. Luego se dirigió aguantando las ganas de vomitar hacia donde Kyle había corrido momentos antes.

-¡A la izquierda y la tercera puerta que encuentres, es su salón del pánico!- gritó Bebe mientras Stan se iba.

Observó el decidido perfil de Stan.

-Un momento- se dijo a si misma –Yo también bebí té…- notó tocándose el cuello. Observó que estaba a solas con 'Gatito'. Se meció sobre sus pies un par de veces y luego se acostó en el sillón al lado de 'Gatito' –Y… ¿Qué cuentas?- preguntó coquetamente.

-_Miau_- Respondió 'Gatito'

…

Stan caminaba en el aparentemente interminable corredor, cuando de una entrada a la izquierda que Stan no notó salieron un par de brazos que lo atajaron de la camisa y lo metieron en una habitación.

-¿Qué mierd…?- se preguntó Stan entrando en la oscura habitación -¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasó allá?

-¿Trajiste al gato?- preguntó Kyle requisando a Stan.

-Eh… ¡No! Kyle, ya basta. No traje al gato ¿Ok?- respondió Stan separándose de Kyle, quién suspiró aliviado –Pero ¿Quieres explicarme por qué el pánico a 'Gatito'?

-¿S-se llama 'Gatito'?- preguntó confundido Kyle –Espera, déjame entender: tu GATO se llama 'GATITO' ¿Si?- Stan asintió –Ou… ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… ¡Porque sí!

-Ok, ok.

-Ahora respóndeme.

-Am… es que Eric tiene un gato idéntico a 'Gatito'- explicó Kyle –Pero era muy arisco… quiero decir, no dejaba de rasguñarme.

-¡¿En serio?- preguntó alarmado Stan.

-Si, del mismo color- respondió Kyle –Ahora, cambiando de tema- comenzó tomando a Stan por los hombros -¿recuerdas que me dijiste que me amabas?- preguntó recordando lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Stan sonrió, sentía 'ganas'. Quitó las manos de Kyle de sus hombros y lo tumbó en el suelo. Atacó como un vampiro al cuello de Kyle, mientras el suspiraba.

A Stan le encantaba tomar la pose de 'dominante' frente a Kyle. Le gustaba tener al pelirrojo comiendo de su mano. Y al parecer Kyle también disfrutaba siendo el dominado.

…..

¿Y a donde vamos Kenny?- preguntó Butters sentado detrás de Kenny en la motocicleta. Habían recogido las armas al pasar de vuelta en la moto.

-Deben estar en el pent-house de Kyle- respondió Kenny –así que vamos para allá.

-Bien- musitó Butters –Oye Ken, yo… yo creo que mejor debería volver con Eric- dijo Butters, provocando que Kenny casi se montara a la acera.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?- gritó Kenny.

-Bueno… ¿no crees que si d-desaparezco él supondrá que me fui con ustedes?

-¿Y por qué supondría eso?

-P-porque… bueno yo… él-él sabe que… sabe que tú me gustas- admitió Butters. Kenny abrió los ojos sobremanera.

-¡Coño Butters!- se exasperó Kenny –Ahora sí que la has cagado- opinó Kenny moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-L-lo siento- se disculpó Butters bajando la mirada. Kenny se sintió mal consigo mismo.

-No te preocupes- dijo –Ya nos las arreglaremos.

…

-Mmm… creo que ya me acostumbré a esto- dijo Stan con la mano en su propia entrepierna –Es muy… suave.

-Ves, te lo dije. Y a mí también me gusta- opinó sonriendo. La ropa de ambos reposaba desordenada a su alrededor, ellos descansaban sobre una suave alfombra.

-¿Sabes Kyle?- preguntó Stan colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza –siento como si te conociera desde siempre.

-¿Sí? Pues a mí me pasa algo similar. Solo que yo siento que te he amado desde siempre- dijo Kyle observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Stan le dio un juguetón beso en los labios.

-Sabes a 'Gatito'- bromeó pasándose la lengua por los labios. Kyle frunció el ceño y Stan sacó su lengua y comenzó a delinearle los labios.

Comenzaron a besarse, cada uno entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello del otro. Entonces escucharon un estruendo de vidrios proveniente de la sala de estar.

….

-¡¿Qué clase de gato eres tú?- le gritaba Bebé a 'Gatito' -¡Eres un pervertido!

-_¡MIAU!_- le gritó 'Gatito' acechándola.

-¡Eres el peor gato que he conocido! ¡PERVERTIDO!- gritó Bebe con las manos cubriendo su camisa en la zona de los senos.

-¿pero qué carajo pasa aquí?- preguntó Stan apareciendo en la sala de estar tomando a Kyle de la mano, ambos se habían vestida rápidamente pero habían confundido las prendas, quedando Kyle con la camisa de Stan y Stan con la camiseta de Kyle pero puesta al revés.

-¡Qué 'Gatito' es un pervertido!- acusó Bebé.

_-¡MIAU!- _se defendió 'Gatito'

-¡Ya los dos!- ordenó Stan –Bebé ¿Qué le pasó a tu blusa?- preguntó Stan.

-Pues que 'Gatito' me la rasguñó ¡Es un pervertido!- respondió Bebe.

_-¡Miau, miau miu!-_ se defendió de nuevo 'Gatito'.

-Ya, no peleen- dijo Kyle.

-Ky, necesito que me prestes algo, no puedo estar así todo el tiempo- explicó Bebe quitando los brazos de su pecho, la parte superior de su blusa tenía múltiples rasguños y estaba rota, dejando su sostén al descubierto. Stan cerró los ojos, no quería sangrar frente a Kyle, y menos por Bebé.

-Ya te daré algo para que uses- le dijo Kyle halando la mano de Stan, él abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver por escasos segundos a Bebé, instintivamente se llevó la mano libre al rostro y se dio vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo Stan?- preguntó Kyle un poco confundido.

-N-no, estoy bien- respondió Stan calmándose. Caminaron hacia la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Y tú qué?- preguntó Bebe a 'Gatito' mirándolo con desprecio. 'Gatito' le gruñó y Bebé le sacó la lengua.

…..

-Bebé había dejado algo de ropa por acá- dijo Kyle mientras rebuscaba en un armario.

-Oh, Kyle ¿No crees que…?- preguntó Stan pensando en que lo anterior había quedado inconcluso.

Kyle se volteó y lo miró con ojitos de cachorrito mojado, Stan hizo un puchero.

-Pues jódete- dijo Stan y lo tomó por la cintura para lanzarlo a la cama. Kyle rió.

-¿Tú no te cansas, verdad?- Stan negó con la cabeza.

Entonces otra interrupción. Esta vez por un grito.

-¡No mamen! ¿Ahora qué?- se quejó Stan deteniendo el besuqueo.

-Por eso no dejaba que nadie subiera a este piso- susurró Kyle mirando hacia otro lado. Stan se acomodó la camisa y salieron de nuevo a ver qué pasaba.

-Oh, hola Ken- saludó Stan al rubio recién llegado.

-¿Butters?- preguntó Kyle –Bebé… ¿Q-qué haces?- la chica estaba arrodillada sobre Butters impidiéndole que moviera los brazos y tenía un cuchillo de pan en su cuello.

-Bebé, ya te dije que Butters no nos va a hacer nada- dijo Kenny tomando a la rubia por los hombros.

-Pero… pero- balbuceó Bebé.

-¡Levántate coño!- ordenó Kenny. La chica se levantó.

-Ah, cierto. Toma Bebé- dijo Kyle y le lanzó una blusa roja que había traído del cuarto.

-¿Estás bien Butters?- preguntó Kenny levantando a Butters del suelo. El más pequeño asintió.

-¿Están los dos bien?- preguntó cortésmente Kyle. Los rubios asintieron sonrojados.

-¿Y por qué esta Butters aquí?- preguntó Bebe frunciendo el ceño.

-Em…- comenzó Kenny.

…..

-¡¿QUÉEEEE?- gritó Kenny al oír lo que Bebé había hecho en su ausencia.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?- replicó la chica.

-Pues que… él… él…

-ÉL tiene la culpa.

-Pero él no puede.

-ÉL comenzó. Yo no le había hecho nada.

-Pero… pero… pero Bebé ¡es un gato! ¿Cómo va un gato a querer manosearte?

-¡Pregúntaselo a él!

-¡Ya no peleen!- ordenó Stan.

-Mmm… ¿alguien quiere té? – preguntó Stan, ya iba en su quinta taza. Los demás le lanzaron una mirada de 'Fuera de lugar' y Stan se hundió más en su asiento.

-En fin entonces vas a matar a Eric ¿cierto?- dijo Kenny.

-Ese es el plan- respondió Bebe.

-¿Y después que harás?- preguntó Kenny. La rubia se atragantó con su té.

-Me lo imaginaba- añadió Kyle mirando por la ventana.

-¿es que Eric no tiene más sicarios?- preguntó Stan.

-Supongo que debe tener muchísimos más Stan- respondió Kye –pero en este momento se supone que Butters está tras nosotros.

-Entonces podemos estar tranquilos un rato ¿cierto?- preguntó Kenny mirando a Butters, el se ruborizó.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado?- preguntó Bebé sonriente. Los demás se miraron entre sí asintieron.

-¡Yo conduzco!- gritó Kenny saliendo del pent-house. Bebé los siguió de cerca. Stan se disponía a salir, cuando Kyle lo tomó por el brazo.

-Hey Stan, aclárame algo ¿De dónde conoces a Eric?

_Fin del capítulo septimo._

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Bueno, estuve bastante distraída. Aunque estoy en semana de receso (¡Yupiiiii!) pero mi hermano mayor me secuestró y me llevó a un lugar que no se cómo carajos se llama pero el caso es que hay mucha paz y árboles (¡Amo los árboles!) para que no me preocupara por la mudanza. Y… creo que no les interesa oír mis relajadas vacaciones, así que mejor solo les digo: ¡Dejen review!_

_PDT: perdón por no responder ningún anterior Review ¡Gomene, no tengo excusa!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour. Después de una eternidad sin actualizar estoy aquí de nuevo._

_Lo que ocurrió fue que mi hermanita pequeña (De la cual casi nunca hablo, porque nunca he vivido con ella y no la consideraba hermana hasta hace una semana) está viviendo también con mi papá y conmigo. Tiene cuatro años y no sé por qué carajos nunca me habían dejado en la misma casa con ella. Cuando yo estaba con mi madre ella estaba con mi padre y cuando yo estaba con mi padre ella estaba con mi madre. La veía poquitísimo, no recordaba si era rubia o pelirroja; si tenía ojos grises o azules; ni siquiera sabía su edad (¡Carajo! La enana heredó los mejores genes de la familia_

_Inner Ken: Ya, no estés celosa._

_¡Seh! Por lo menos yo heredé la piel de porcelana n_n)_

_En fin, ella se la pasaba entrometiéndose en mi habitación y como ya sabe leer, no digo que lea como ustedes o como yo, pero lee lo suficiente, tenía que interrumpirme a cada rato y nada la paraba (Y mi padre me prohíbe cerrar con seguro mi cuarto).Esa niña tomó mi memoria USB y no sé qué carajos la hizo y después cuando me la devolvió ¡Ya no tenía nada! Y allí estaba este capítulo y muchísimos otros Fics que yo tenía casi terminados (incluido mi especial de Halloween T.T… no se preocupen, lo volveré a escribir)_

_Inner Ken está que la crucifica, es exasperante… ¡Ken, no toques a mi hermanita!_

_Inner Ken: ¡Pero rompió nuestro osito!_

_¡¿Qué? ¡¿El azul? ¡¿Con el que dormimos?_

_Inner Ken: ¡Ese mismo!_

_Oh, déjame subir el capítulo y mientras leen vamos a ajustar cuentas con la enana. _

_South Park no me pertenece y faltan solo este capítulo y el epílogo._

_**¿DE QUIÉN$ #! ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Capítulo 8: ¿De quién coño me enamoré?**_

Si, no debía haber problema en absoluto.

Lo conocía hace 'demasiado poco' tiempo, pero sentía que podía confiar en él.

Butters sintió que sobraba en la escena, entonces lentamente se escabulló por la puerta para seguir a Kenny y Bebé.

-Siéntate Kyle- pidió tan presa de una ataque de confianza. Estaba decidido a contárselo todo…

…. (*)

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Stan- propuso Kyle ofendido y molesto.

-P-pero Kyle…- balbuceó Stan, se esperaba una reacción agresiva o relajada, no una tan ofendida.

-De verdad, si ya no trabajas para Eric no tiene sentido que estás conmigo… aquí.

Stan pasó en seco. Pero no estaba demasiado preocupado, había algo dentro de él que le decía que todo terminaría bien. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta esperando que Kyle hablara, pero no dijo Nada.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué idiota soy?- se dijo a sí mismo –creo que los genes de Randy me afectaron…

Se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras, no quería usar el elevador. Miraba al suelo, estaba a dos pasos de las escaleras, cuando alguien lo embistió y cayeron al suelo fuertemente.

-¡Auch!- se quejó -¡Mierda, duele!... ¿Bebé?- cuestionó al ver a la chica en cuatro sobre él.

-L-lo siento Stan, estábamos haciendo una carrera con Butters y…

-¡Hiciste trampa Bebé, no vale…! Ou…- dijo Butters llegando corriendo por las escaleras junto a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se cayeron…? Ou- esta vez Kenny.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Stan levantándose y levantando a Bebé.

-¿Y Ky?- preguntó bebe notando la ausencia del judío.

…..

Kyle se levantó del sofá y buscó pacientemente con la mirada algo en que descargar su frustración. Entonces vio un costoso florero que le había regalado su madre hace algunos años. Caminó lentamente hacia él, lo tomó en sus manos y lo estrelló salvajemente contra el suelo. Al ver los trozos en el suelo se sintió algo mejor.

Asoció dichos trozos con su corazón.

…

-¡Pero sí que eres idiota Stan!- lo reprendió Bebe tras escuchar el breve relato del pelinegro.

-Me recuerdas a Randy…- evocó Kenny mirando al cielo.

-Vamos a arreglar esto ahora mismo- dijo la chica decididamente tomando a Stan del brazo.

-Espera, espera, espera…- pidió Stan mientras estaba siendo empujado por bebe de vuelta a la puerta de Kyle, pero la chica ya estaba presionando impacientemente el timbre.

Kyle tardó tres minutos en abrir, tiempo durante el cual Stan intentó las más extrañas artimañas para escapar de los tres rubios, pero ninguna le dio resultado.

Cuando Kyle abrió Bebé noto que ya tenía una botella en la mano, probablemente de Ron.

-"Que asco"- pensó la chica –"A este le terminará dando cirrosis"

-Kyle, Stan quiera…- comenzó Bebé, pero fue interrumpida por un exageradamente estruendoso trueno, que iluminó todo el ambiente. Al cabo de una milésima de segundo, cuando la luz se normalizó de nuevo, Bebé se estaba abrazándose a sí misma, mientras Butters estaba en los brazos de Kenny y Kyle tenía las piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de Stan y sus brazos rodeaban la cabeza del pelinegro.

Bebé frunció el ceño al notar que estaba sola.

-¡Por favooooor!- exclamó notando que nadie la socorría.

-¿Estas bien Butters?- preguntó Kenny, Butters asintió tembloroso.

-¿Y tú Ky?- preguntó Stan. El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

-Ou… comenzó a llover, ya no podemos comer helado- lamentó Bebé.

-Eh... Kyle, ya puedes… eh, des-encaramarte…- sugirió Stan.

-Oh, sí. Lo siento- dijo Kyle volviéndose a parar en el suelo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

-¡Ya, esto es incómodo!- reveló Bebé de súbito -¡Kyle, te ordeno que no te enojes con Stan! ¡Stan, te ordeno que le pidas perdón a Kyle!

Los muchachos se miraron, confundidos ante la actitud autoritaria de Bebé.

-¡Pero YA!- gritó exasperada. Stan y Kyle brincaron del susto y rápidamente el pelinegro dijo:

-Kyle, perdón por haberte mentido.

-No hay cuidado Stan. No estoy enojado contigo- respondió Kyle rápidamente. Se estrecharon las manos mirando de reojo a Bebé.

-¡Pueden hacer algo mejor!- gritó la chica. Stan y Kyle se abrazaron mecánicamente.

-¡Con emoción!- exigió la rubia.

-¿Quieres que nos besemos o qué?- interrogó Kyle fastidiado.

-Eso estaría bien…- respondió Bebe con luz en los ojos (N/A: ¡Yupi! Bebé es yaoista)

-Em… creo que mejor entramos, está haciendo frío- sugirió Kenny.

Kyle los miró a los tres de arriba abajo y se limitó a entrar, seguido de los demás.

-Y… que se supone que hagamos ahora. Eric no es imbécil y se va a súper-encabronar cuando se dé cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo todos nosotros- dijo Kyle dejándose caer en un sillón.

-Pueeees…- comenzó Kenny pensando.

-¡Mierda, Cartman!- gritó Bebé.

…

-¿le dijiste que a las 2 de la tarde?- preguntó Wendy por enésima vez.

-Sí, coño, que si- respondió Cartman, estaban en 'Las bodegas de atrás'

-¿Seguro?

-¡SI! ¡Ya cállate puta!

Wendy le lanzó una mirada asesina y sintió ganas de utilizar su única bala para dispararle al gordo en la cabeza.

….

-¡Pero tengo hambre!- se quejó Stan negándose a darle las llaves a Bebé.

-¡Stan, tengo que ir con Cartman!- replicó la rubia intentando quitarle las llaves -¿Y de dónde carajos cogiste las llaves? ¡Se suponía que yo las tenía!

-No hemos almorzado y son pasadas las 2:00pm!

-Comamos acá y punto- dijo Kyle acariciando a Gatito.

-¡SI! ¡Yo cocino!- dijo Kenny efusivamente saltando hacia la cocina.

-¡Yo también!- exclamó Kyle sumándosele.

Bebé, Butters y Stan hicieron cara de asco ante dicha ocurrencia.

-Kyle… no, por favor- susurró Bebé.

-Mierda… Kenny nos quiere matar- musitó Stan –Yooo… creo que mejor salimos a comer ¿no Bebé?

Kyle y Kenny se asomaron de la cocina con miradas asesinas.

-M-mejor nos quedamos ¿No Stan?- dijo Bebé.

-Así está mejor- dijo Kenny, y volvió con Kyle hacia la cocina.

-Creo… que me voy a enfermar- susurró Stan sentándose a la mesa junto con Kyle y Kenny.

…..

-¡Estas de coña Cartman!- gritó Wendy mirando su reloj -¡Llevan más de dos horas de retraso!

-Ya llegarán- dijo Cartman por milésima vez.

-Has repetido eso más de un millón de veces ¡Stevens no va a llegar!- se desesperó Wendy.

-Y llegarán- repitió Cartman pacientemente.

….

-¿Estas bien Stan?- preguntó Kyle golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño.

-S-si- respondió Stan arrodillado frente al retrete.

-Créeme, no tenía idea que esos mariscos no estaban en buen estado- se excusó Kyle –hace mucho no revisaba mi refrigerador.

-N-no te preocupes- respondió de nuevo Stan sintiendo mareos.

-Em… ¿saldrás pronto?

-S-si… ya me siento mejor- mintió.

-Ah… Ok- dijo Kyle, y se dirigió hacia la sala de estar.

-Ahora si la jodiste completamente- se burló Bebé.

-¡Shut-up bitch!- ordenó Kyle sentándose junto a Kenny.

-Pudieron haberlo matado- susurró Butters.

-Si… y a ustedes- musitó Kenny bajando la mirada.

-Sigo con hambre- dijo Bebé recostándose en el sofá.

-Cuando salga Stan vamos a comer ¿Sí?- pidió Kenny.

-Como quiera Stan- dijo Kyle colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pues yo no quiero nada- dijo Stan apareciendo por el pasillo, con un tono pálido verdoso.

-¡Stan!- exclamó Kyle yendo hacia él -¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-sí, estoy mejor… pero no quiero comer nada- Kenny, bebé y Butters le lanzaron miradas asesinas –Eh…. Creo que no me sentaría mal comer algo- se rectificó.

-¡Yo conduzco!- gritó Kenny corriendo hacia la salida.

…..

-¿Pollo frito?- preguntó Kyle.

-Pollo frito- contestó Kenny.

-En… KFC ¿Verdad?

-En KFC- respondió Stan.

-Ou… que bien.

Kenny estacionó rápidamente y los cinco salieron rápidamente del auto, ansiosos por comer y por no mojarse.

-¡SI KFC!- exclamó Kenny tomando asiento junto a Butters.

-Que… interesante- opinó Kyle mirando a su alrededor.

-Me muero de hambre… Oigan ¿esos no son…?- preguntó Bebé señalando una mesa muy próxima a la suya.

-¡Eric y Wendy!- exclamó Kyle levantándose y apoyando las manos en la mesa.

-¡Mierda, pacito!- exigió Stan sentando de nuevo a Kyle –No pueden darse cuenta de que estamos cerca. Además bebé no fue a su compromiso y Eric debe estar encabronadísimo.

Cartman y Testaburger estaban ojeando la carta y Wendy parecía estar reclamándole algo a Eric.

-Creo… que será mejor que nos vallamos- susurró Bebé bajando la cabeza.

-Pero… pero quiero comer- se quejó Kenny.

-¡no es el momento!- lo reprendió Bebé.

-no hemos comido desde el desayuno ¡y Stan como estaba enfermo ni siquiera desayunó!- replicó Kenneth.

-Bueno, bueno. Entonces… mira, que Stan se lleve a Kyle al departamento y Butters, tú y yo compramos el pollo y lo llevamos…

-O pedimos un domicilio- interrumpió Kenny.

-Sabes que te demoras media hora escogiendo algo del menú- replicó Bebé. Kenny no dijo nada –Así que por ahora se hará como yo lo dije ¿Ok?- los demás asintieron –Stan y Kyle, váyanse DISIMULADAMENTE… después decidiremos qué hacer.

-Bien- dijo Stan y tomó a Kyle por la muñeca –Tu cabello es muy… llamativo- dijo Stan –Espera creo que tengo…- dijo buscando en sus bolsillos, luego tocó su cabeza –Ah, no. Creí que tenía mi gorro- _"¿Dónde estará?" _se preguntó –baja la cabeza- le dijo a Kyle, y salieron discretamente del establecimiento.

-Tenemos un carajo de suerte- opinó Kyle cuando estuvieron en el estacionamiento.

-Si yo… mierda, Kenny debe tener las llaves- dijo Stan después de revisar sus bolsillos.

-No, las tiene Bebé- dijo una voz conocida para Stan y Kyle, se voltearon con la sangre helada –Hola- saludó Cartman.

-Mierda- musitó Stan colocando su espalda contra el auto.

-E-Eric- susurró Kyle con la voz quebrada.

-Hola amor- dijo Eric al pelirrojo -¿Te ha cuidado bien Stan?

Marsh sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle en las venas. Sentía por una parte celos y por otra frustración de que Eric intentara hacerlo quedar mal frente a Kyle.

Eric se aproximó a Kyle.

-Me encantas… ¿por qué nunca te vestiste así de rebelde para mí?

Stan estaba al borde de su cordura. Quería partirle el culo a Cartman.

-¿Qué quieres Eric?- pudo vocalizar Kyle aplicando todas sus fuerzas en no estallar en llanto.

-¿Qué quiero?- repitió Cartman –muy fácil lindura… te quiero a ti.

-No se puede- contestó con un poco más de coraje. Eso claramente molestó a Eric.

-¿No se puede? ¡¿Cómo que 'no se puede'?- preguntó intentando reprimir su enojo.

-Ahora estoy con Stan- dijo altaneramente.

-Aaaaa… con Stan- repitió Eric -¿Y quién se cree Stan para adueñarse de lo que me pertenece?

-Nada aquí te pertenece- replicó Kyle firmemente.

-Parece que el pollito quiere aprender a volar- metaforizó Eric con un dejo de ironía –pues te tengo un avance científico Kyle- miró al pelirrojo fija y sombríamente –los pollos no pueden volar- susurró con su rostro muy cerca al de Kyle.

Hubo lugar a un incómodo silencio durante el cual Cartman y Broflovski no separaron sus miradas de furia.

Eric sonrió y levantó su mano para tomar el mentón de Kyle, movió la cabeza del pelirrojo a un lado y a otro varias veces, luego lo soltó y depositó una suave pero sonora cachetada en la mejilla del judío. Sintió un doloroso golpe en el brazo.

-¡Aquí nadie toca a Kyle!- gritó Stan apuntando a Eric muy cerca a los ojos -¿Entendido culón?

-¡¿De verdad quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó Eric casi sin poder contener más su enojo.

-¿Dónde y cuándo culo gordo?- retó Stan parándose firme.

Eric sonrió cínicamente y un notorio tic se presentó en su ojo izquierdo.

-Necesito que arreglemos esto de una vez. Está haciendo estragos en mis nervios- dijo Cartman -¿Te parece que vayamos a mi casa Stanley?

Stan pasó saliva y miró a Kyle, en su mirada había un horrible brillo de terror.

-bien…- respondió después de unos cuantos segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

-Excelente- dijo Eric juntando las puntas de los dedos como el señor Burns –ven… tú también Kyle- ellos lo siguieron y entraron en la camioneta negra de Eric. Wendy ya estaba al volante.

-_Este tipo me asusta más ahora-_ pensó Stan sentándose junto a Kyle en los asientos de atrás.

-¡¿Por qué mierda aceptaste?- reclamó Kyle en voz baja.

-Eh… bueno… yo… ¡no sé!- fue la excusa de Stan.

….

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero esto!- se decidió por fin Kenny. Bebé, Butters y la mesera suspiraron aliviados –No, esperen ¿Serán demasiadas calorías? ¡Nah! Sí quiero… esperen ¿miel o BBQ?- se preguntó Kenny analizando las dos opciones.

-Aaaaaaay…- se quejó Bebé estampando su cabeza contra a mesa. Miró hacia un costado y notó que faltaban ciertas personas -¡Esperen! ¿A dónde se fueron Eric y Wendy?

….

Stan y Kyle siguieron a Eric por las múltiples habitaciones, sin fijarse bien por dónde iban. Llegaron finalmente a una habitación que parecía una sala de estar. Eric no se sentó ni invitó a ninguno de sus compañeros a sentarse.

Kyle conocía perfectamente esa habitación (y todas las de aquella mansión) entonces vio un gato calvo acercarse lentamente a Eric. Se le erizó la piel.

-Lindo ¿puedes dejarnos solos?- pidió Eric. Stan sintió que le iba a dar un ataque de ira o de asma, pero estaba harto de que Cartman le echara piropos a Kyle.

-No- respondió secamente –me voy a quedar.

-Cómo quieras Ky, pero hubiera sido mejor que hubieras aceptado… Stan- comenzó acercándose al pelinegro – repito ¿Quién te crees TÚ para quitarme lo que CLARAMENTE es MIO?

Stan frunció el ceño. Este tipo era excesivamente posesivo.

-Ya te dije que no te pertenezco CULÓN- reiteró Kyle enojado.

-Precioso, quédate callado por favor- pidió Eric. Ahora, dirigiéndose a Stan –responde ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES?- gritó presionándolo contra la pared con una de sus manos en el cuello del pelinegro.

-¡Stan!- gritó Kyle preocupado tomando el brazo de Eric.

-¡Que te quedes quieto, carajo!- le gritó Eric empujándolo hacia un costado. Kyle cayó al suelo.

-¡Te dije que aquí nadie toca a Kyle!- gritó Stan golpeando fuertemente a Eric en la boca.

-¡¿De verdad quieres retarme Marsh?- le gritó Eric con la mano en su boca, que manaba sangre.

-Hazme lo que quieras Cartman, pero no toques a Kyle ¡nunca lo toques!- aclaró Stan furioso.

Eric jadeó, se había acalorado. Stan era una de las pocas personas que se habían atrevido a retarlo, y a esas desdichadas personas nunca les iba bien.

-¿A si?- preguntó Eric furioso también -¿Y qué pasaría si hago esto?- preguntó acercándose a Kyle y abofeteándolo. El pelirrojo quedó estupefacto.

-¡No me tientes más culón!- advirtió Stan.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó tomando a Kyle por las muñecas, el judío últimamente no se había sentido muy bien y no tenía fuerzas necesarias para soltarse del agarre del castaño. Eric comenzó a girar las muñecas de Kyle hacia afuera, provocando que este fuera agachándose y terminara arrodillado frente a él.

-Tú te lo buscaste mierda- dijo Stan antes de abalanzarse sobre Eric y darle una fuerte patada llena de ira en la mejilla.

La boca de Eric se llenó de sangre y Stan corrió a ver cómo estaba Kyle.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó levantándolo y sobándole las muñecas.

-Stan, tenemos que irnos. Tengo miedo de que te lastime- dijo Kyle. Pero fue muy tarde porque Eric se dio vuelta y le propinó a Stan un puñetazo en el rostro. El pelinegro perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

…

-¡Las llaves! ¡Las llaves!- le exigía Bebé a Kenny en frente del auto -¡Rápido, búscalas! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Stan y Kyle!

-¡No las encuentro! ¡Yo no las tengo!- dijo Kenny desesperado.

-Ou… jeje, mira que gracioso- dijo bebé revisando el bolsillo de su chaqueta –yo las tengo.

…

-¡Stan!- gritó Kyle, pero cuando fue a acercársele Eric se interpuso y lo aprisionó contra la pared.

-No te entrometas amor, puedes salir lastimado- le advirtió presionando su cuello. Kyle comenzó a hiperventilar.

Stan se levantó cojeando golpeó si mirar a Eric. Cuando su vista se normalizó notó que le había pegado en los huevos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Eso… es para que aprendas, mierda- dijo jadeando el pelinegro.

-Stan, vámonos por favor- pidió Kyle acercándose a Stan, a punto de llorar.

-Si, Kyle. Ya nos iremos- dijo tan parándose derecho. Dieron la espalda a Cartman, que yacía en el suelo adolorido.

-No me gusta…- oyeron susurrar a Cartman –no me gusta que alguien haga el trabajo que a mí me corresponde… no me gusta apuntarle a alguien que no tiene arma… pero TÚ, desgraciado hijo de puta, TÚ te lo buscaste- dijo sacando un revolver de su chaqueta y apuntando a Stan.

Stan se colocó frente a Kyle y extendió los brazos.

-Stan…- susurró Kyle con la voz quebrada.

…..

-Mierda ¿Dónde se metieron?- preguntó Kenny. Habían estado dando vueltas por los lugares de la ciudad donde probablemente estaban, pero no se les había cruzado por la mente la mansión de Cartman.

…

Kyle cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos, se escuchó un disparo y alguien cayó al suelo.

-¡Stan!- gritó al instante abriendo los ojos. Pero el pelinegro seguía de pié frente a él -¿Stan?- preguntó rodeándolo, observó la cara de asombro de Stan y luego le entró por mirar al suelo. Su mentón casi toca el suelo.

Wendy. La puta Testaburger estaba en el suelo, con una herida de bala en el pecho, al igual que Cartman, y tenía un arma en la mano. Aún respiraba un poco.

-¿W-W-Wendy?- preguntó Kyle sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Wendy!- exclamó Stan arrodillándose al lado de la chica –Wendy, dime algo- rogó moviéndole ligeramente el hombro.

-Stan…- musitó la pelinegra abriendo un poco los ojos –Stan yo… yo te amo…- dijo y cerró los ojos para siempre.

-_Fin del capítulo octavo-_

_(*): Tenía escrita toda la conversación de Stan con Kyle, básicamente le revelaba todo y Kyle se ofendía, etc., etc., etc… pero volverlo a escribir sería un coñazo, así que (jeje) me la salté… ¡no me maten!_

_Padre de Kendall: …Y por eso en esos casos la sífilis es más una ideología que una enfermedad ¿Entiendes?_

_Si padre._

_Padre de Kendall: Ah, y no molestes a tu hermana, ya te compraré otro oso._

_S-si padre._

_Inner Ken: Tu papá es muy raro._

_Bueno…_

_Inner Ken: se suponía que debía regañarte por intentar agredir a tu hermana… ¿De dónde sacó lo de la sífilis?_

_Ni idea… (*Trauma*)_

_Inner Ken: bueeeno… más te vale des-traumarte para que escribas el epílogo._

_Ajá…_

_Inner Ken: Coño… no debo dejar que tu padre te 'regañe'._

_Ok…_

_Inner Ken: … extraño al osito… ¡No podremos dormir hoy! ¡Culpa tuya!_

_Exacto…_

_Inner Ken: mierda… Ok, como no podemos acabar esto así de súbito les diré algunas de las cosas que quería decir Kendall antes de que la traumaran… más:_

"_Quería darles las gracias a todos los que han leído, a los que han dejado reviews, puesto alertas, agregado a favoritos y demás._

_Gracias por seguir esta corta obrita que me costó bastante trabajo._

_Por favor ¡no me maten!_

_Y si, sé que soy un fiasco en las escenas de acción, pero hice lo que pude =)_

_Sé que este capítulo terminó muy trágico, pero el epílogo les va a gustar… o eso espero, jeje…_

_En fin, gracias de nuevo. Nos leemos"_

_Inner Ken: ¿Reviews?_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello people. Aquí escribiéndoles desde el hospital, jaja._

_Inner Ken: ¿Y por qué te ríes? A mí me dolió mucho._

_Es que… no sé, la contusión craneal me afectó… ¡Pero no lo suficiente para no subir el epílogo!_

_Inner Ken: más te vale no volver a dejar los lentes de contacto en la casa ¡Puta madre! El golpe más fuerte que nos hemos dado en la cabeza._

_Bueno, ya no te quejes y presenta el capítulo._

_Inner Ken: eh… ¿Qué se supone que diga?_

_Que South Park no es nuestro y… que disfruten._

_Inner Ken: primero quiero que me quiten la jodida venda de la cabeza ¡Enfermeraaaaa! ¡ENFERMEEEERAAAA!... mierda, que tías tan incompetentes._

_Em… para eso está el botón, para llamar a las enfermeras._

_Inner Ken: Ou… pues… que bien._

_Ah… Ken, Ken, Ken. Bueno, South Park no es nuestro y que disfruten del epílogo… T.T el epílogo, que rápido pasa el tiempo._

_**¿DE QUIÉN $!# ME ENAMORÉ?**_

_**Epílogo, 1 mes después: contigo hasta la eternidad.**_

Kyle observó su sala de estar. Se veía tristemente inerte. Solitaria. Suspiró, la tarde era cálida y opaca.

Allí estaba su sala, su costosísima sala; en su lujoso pent-house donde pocos habían penetrado antes de Stan. El lugar dónde había pasado los momentos más íntimos con diversas parejas. Dónde el mundo estaba vetado.

Todo estaba intacto. Perfectamente ordenado. Caminó lentamente por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta de cristal polarizado. La corrió y allí estaba, su larguísima piscina, la que usaba muy escasamente. A lo mejor Stan no tenía idea de que eso estaba allí. Se arrodilló al borde del agua y la tocó con la mano.

Sonrió. Recordó cuando fue pareja de su jefe. Les encantaba nadar, y Craig era realmente bueno en eso. Kyle solía pararse encima de él cuando nadaba por el fondo de la piscina. Y Craig lo tomaba por los tobillos y lo sumergía para besarlo. Pero todo eso había sido una aventura pasajera, al menos hasta que Kyle le presentó a Tweek. Esos dos eran la pareja perfecta, y Kyle lo reconocía sin resentimiento.

Cerró la puerta de cristal tras de sí y se dirigió a su estudio. El ambiente cargado de libros evocó sus tiempos de educación universitaria. Dónde había conocido a Bebé. Se habían convertido en mejores amigos en los momentos en que Kyle le explicaba alguna materia; y, no lo negaba, la chica era muy sexy.

Tocó lentamente el tapizado de cuero vino tinto se los muebles. Cerró los ojos lentamente, gozando el contacto. En esos muebles dónde había devorado libros durante noches enteras. Dónde su mente había vagado desde terror hasta Camasutra.

Cerró lentamente la brillante puerta de roble y caminó hacia el estar de TV. Esa oscura habitación dónde generalmente una película cualquiera acomodaba el ambiente para besos y toqueteos en la oscuridad. Dónde había llevado a Tammy una que otra vez; pero la cosa había parado ahí, simplemente ella era mejor de secretaria.

Los escasos dos asientos estilo 'cine de primera clase' se veían insignificantes ante gigantesca pantalla plana que ocupaba toda la pared. Kyle sintió ganas de recostarse y observar en la pantalla su vida, repleta más de éxitos que de cualquier cosa. Pero salió de aquella pieza y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una enorme cocina bien equipada que no usaba en lo absoluto, a menos que estuviera acompañado.

El pensamiento de Cartman vino a su mente como un relámpago. Sin duda la cocina de la mansión de Eric era imponente, pero el castaño amaba cocinar con Kyle. Y era muy buen cocinero. De hecho se habían conocido en una clase de cocina, Kyle quería cocinar algo para sorprender a su hermano Ike que vendría de vacaciones, y Eric simplemente quería probar lo que los demás cocinaran.

Habían formado parejas y a Eric le tocó con Kyle. Fueron a la casa de este último para preparar un soufflé, y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir: el soufflé quedó espantoso. Al tratar varia veces por fin se rindieron y ocurrió lo otro que tenía que pasar: Kyle se enamoró.

Cartman podía ser adorable cuando se lo proponía. Y Kyle cayó fácilmente. Pero a medida que Eric se obsesionaba más con Kyle, este sentía más temor y menos amor por él. Finalmente rompieron. Y, tras varias amenazas de muerte, suicidio y exterminación de judíos, Kyle logró zafarse de las garras de Eric.

La cocina estaba modernamente llena de gabinetes grises rotulados porque, a pesar de vivir allí, Kyle no tenía idea de dónde estaba cada cosa.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse de los recuerdos de Cartman, aun así no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Eric ahora estaba muerto, al igual que Wendy. Y técnicamente todo era su culpa.

No pudo estar más tiempo en la cocina. Todo era demasiado doloroso.

Caminó rápidamente hasta un cuarto que servía de bar. Con bellos muebles en caoba para alcohol. Sonrió. El lugar era sumamente acogedor, con un toque del _'Green house'_ que tanto le gustaba. La imagen sonriente de Kenny aparecía cada vez que detallaba cada rincón de aquella pieza. Aunque el rubio nunca había estado allí, era su compañero de fiesta favorito. Desde que conoció a Kenny, sus noches de rumba se habían convertido en algo más. Hasta llegó a creer que se había enamorado de Kenny, pero Ken era demasiado promiscuo, por decirlo de alguna manera, para el gusto de Kyle.

Rozó con la punta de los dedos las cabezas de las botellas de vino colocadas de costado en sus respectivos lugares. Recordó que le debía un Whisky de Malta a Bebé. Tomó entonces la botella que tocaba en ese instante y la miró con codicia. Quería beber **(N/A: últimamente he observado mucho a los adultos, y he notado que el alcohol es un elemento fundamental en la vida de la mayoría de ellos) **Se le hizo agua la boca.

Como en un bello sueño producido por la Heroína se dejó caer en el gran sofá que había en la estancia. Quitó cuidadosamente el sello de importación en la cabeza de la botella. Retiró el papel que la recubría. Tomó el sacacorchos y….

Corrió desesperado hasta su habitación. Al llegar suspiró tranquilo. No, no necesitaba emborracharse ahora.

Su habitación podría parecer más la de un adolescente o un niño que la de un adulto maduro vicepresidente de una exitosa empresa. Y eso se debía a que la había decorado con muchos de sus adornos de la infancia. Tenía una lámpara de Terrence y Philip; un cartel de una película de acción; una alfombra peluda color naranja al lado de la cama; unos dinosaurios en una repisa en la pared; un bate de beisbol junto con una pelota y un guante en una esquina. Y del mismo modo muchos más juguetes que contrastaban con la decoración de las paredes y el techo del cuarto.

Caminó tristemente hasta su cama. Tocó la suave colcha con la punta de los dedos. El solo contacto le recordó su primera noche con Stan. Cuando se huyó aterrorizado apenas se quitaron la ropa interior el uno al otro. Luego cuando durmieron (Él, porque Stan no pudo dormir) cuando durmieron juntos la primera vez. Fue tan hermoso… Hasta que la difunta Wendy lo arruinó todo, pero luego todo se arregló, y luego estuvo mal de nuevo y finalmente se arregló y todo quedó bien. O eso esperaba.

Se había abstenido de usar algo de su pent-house durante todo el día, desde que tendió su cama; pero ya no se contuvo y se dejó caer en la cama. Extendió los brazos y tomó la colcha, luego recogió los brazos y se enrolló sintiendo el suave aroma de la colcha. Lo disfrutó sobremanera.

Entonces un suave ruidito llamó su atención.

-_Miau- _dijo Ty acercándose a la cabeza de Kyle, lo lamió suavemente en la mejilla.

-Hola Ty- saludó Kyle sentándose en la cama y tomado a su gato en brazos –no te veía desde hace un tiempo ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-_Miau_- respondió Ty.

-Eres taaaaan lindo- dijo Kyle abrazándolo. El gato comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Kyle –Eh-espera Ty… no ¡No! ¡Esper…! ¡AU!- exclamó Kyle cuando Ty comenzó a halarle fuertemente del cabello –mierda, eso duele.

-_Miau_- dijo Ty dejando de molestar a Kyle.

-Bueno- dijo Kyle mirando su reloj de pulsera -supongo que ya es hora de irnos.

Se levantó y caminó junto con Ty hasta la puerta de salida, bajó los switch (1) de los servicios. Se echó la mochila al hombro, abrió la puerta y colocó las dos maletas afuera. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Quizás… algún día regrese- susurro para sí mismo dándole un último vistazo a su sala se estar antes de cerrar la puerta y colocarle seguro.

Tomó el elevador para ir al sótano. Había decidido vender el apartamento del piso de abajo de su pent-house y ya tenía varios candidatos. Pero su pent-house seguiría allí, intacto, con todos sus muebles adentro. Solo había retirado su ropa y algunas prendas de cama.

Se montó en su camioneta después de colocar las maletas en el baúl.

…

-¡KEN!- llamó Stan por enésima vez -¡APÚRATE, VOY A PERDER EL VUELO!

-¡QUE TE ESPERES, COÑO!- respondió Kenny por enésima vez -¡YA CASI LO ENCUENTRO!

-Kenny, no es necesario- dijo Stan rodando los ojos.

-¡YES!- exclamó Kenny triunfante volviendo de la habitación.

-¿Y qué era eso tan necesario que tanto buscabas?- preguntó Stan sarcásticamente.

-Esto- respondió Kenny mostrando un lazo de tela naranja de un metro.

-Y… ¿qué es eso?- interrogó Stan ladeando la cabeza.

-Pues un lazo, Einstein- respondió Kenny mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Para qué es?

-Ah, perdón- dijo Kenny sonriendo –quítate la chaqueta.

-¿Eh?- murmuró Stan desabrochándose su chaqueta. Mientras, Kenny fue a la cocina y trajo unas tijeras –Hey ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso, Ken?- preguntó Stan desconfiado.

-Nada malo- contestó cortando el delgado lazo de tela por la mitad.

-¿Pueden moverse?- pidió Bebé asomándose e interrumpiendo la escena –se nos hace tarde.

-Puedes enseñármelo en el camino Kenny- dijo Stan tomando sus maletas y caminando hacia Bebé. Kenny frunció el ceño, pero los siguió.

-_Miau_- dijo 'Gatito' antes de que Stan montara en el auto de Kenny.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Stan dejando caer sus maletas y corriendo hacia 'Gatito' -¡'Gatito'!- dijo emocionado alzando a su mascota. 'Gatito' lo miró con ojos tristes –Lo siento 'Gatito', pero te quedarás aquí con Kenny- informó lastimero.

'Gatito' dijo un melancólico _Miau. _A Stan se le aguaron los ojos.

Sostuvo a 'Gatito' cerca de su rostro y ambos miraron a Kenny con ojitos suplicantes.

-Oh, vamos Stan. Madura de una vez- dijo evadiendo la vista. Stan dio unos pasos a la izquierda, posándose junto con 'Gatito' de nuevo en frente de Kenny y lo miraron de nuevo con ojitos suplicantes –Mnnnn… ¡Ah! Está bien Stan, puedes llevarte a 'Gatito'- se rindió.

-¡SIII!- celebró Stan abrazando a su gato.

-Pero entonces ve y empaca sus cosas. South Park es muy frío- dijo Kenny. Stan corrió de nuevo dentro de la caza para alistar rápidamente la maleta de 'Gatito'. Mientras lo hacía se le cruzó por la mente su gorro ¿Dónde estaría? Lo tenía desde hace años, no podía habérsele perdido… ¿o sí?

-STAN, MUEVE EL CULO- ordenó Kenny a gritos.

-Oh ¡Sí, lo siento!- respondió Stan terminando de cerrar la pequeña mochila.

-Entonces ¿Estamos todos listos?- preguntó alegremente Bebé cuando Stan estuvo de nuevo junto a ellos.

-Butters dijo que nos vería en el aeropuerto. Así que sí- respondió Kenny.

-Ok ¡GO!- exclamó la rubia colocándose al volante.

….

-¡Kyle!- gritó Kenny al divisar al judío sentado, leyendo una revista en el aeropuerto.

Kyle levantó levemente la cabeza y, al ver a Stan y los otros tres rubios, cerró respetuosamente su revista y se levantó para saludarlos.

-Hola Kyle- saludó Kenny alegremente. Kyle sonrió melancólicamente y chocó la mano con Kenneth.

-h-hola Kyle- tartamudeó Butters. Kyle le revolvió el cabello (Butters era más bajo que Kyle).

-¡KY!- exclamó Bebé lanzándose en sus brazos y entrelazando las piernas tras la espalda del pelirrojo.

-Ah… Bebé- susurró Kyle muy suave rodeándola con los brazos.

-Bebé- dijo Kenny apretando los dientes –deja por lo menos que Stan salude.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó la chica apartándose unos pasos de Kyle.

Stan clavó sus azules ojos en los verdosos de Kyle, se veía triste. El pelinegro se forzó a sonreír para alegrar al pelirrojo. Kyle sonrió alegre. Stan siempre lo alegraba.

-Hola…- dijo Stan acercándolo para darle un abrazo -…lindura- terminó susurrándole al oído.

-Hola Stan- dijo Kyle divertido.

Se separaron al instante y miraron a los demás. Kyle miro de reojo a Stan y este le tomó de la mano.

-Y… ¿Qué quieren hacer?- preguntó bebé ansiosa por hacer alguna actividad.

-¡Comer!- exclamaron todos al unísono. Bebé rió.

…

-"Los pasajeros del vuelo 22 3 64, con destino a Denver por favor pasar a la sala número 8"- anunció una voz femenina por un altavoz.

Kyle miró su reloj de pulsera. Estaban en una bonita y divertida tienda de regalos dónde despilfarraron dinero comprando comida y cositas tontas pero muy curiosas.

-Stan, es nuestro vuelo- avisó Kyle tocando el hombro del pelinegro, que estaba mirando una especie de "Esfera de rubik"

-Oh- musitó Stan decidiéndose por una de las esferas y colocándola en la caja, junto a la señorita que atendía –también me llevo esta- le dijo a la chica. Ella la pasó por el lector de códigos mientras Stan sacaba su billetera. La mujer le entregó el recibo y Stan pagó, luego tomó la linda y pequeña bolsita que contenía el curioso juguete. Con esa ya serían ocho bolsas que Stan cargaba en las manos, y todas las había pagado por separado.

Kenny y Butters les ayudaron con el equipaje, y tuvieron que acomodar las ocho bolsas de Stan junto con las dos de Kyle repartidas en las maletas.

Estaban al lado de la máquina detectora de metales **(N/A: esa por la que tienes que pasar tu equipaje, y otra más grande por la que pasas tú, y te requisan, antes de que pases a la sala dónde están los demás que esperan el mismo vuelo) **

-Bueno… supongo que este es el adiós- dijo Stan sonriendo tristemente.

A bebé se le aguaron los ojos, los cerró fuertemente y se dio vuelta. Kyle puso expresión preocupada.

-No llores- pidió el judío a la chica abrazándola por detrás –nos vamos a volver a ver, te lo juro.

Bebé se volteó sollozando y con lágrimas en los ojos, desvió su mirada al suelo. Kyle colocó su mano con suavidad en la barbilla de Bebé y le levantó la mirada, dándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

-No te preocupes- consoló –todo irá bien, no nos despedimos para siempre.

La rubia lo miró directamente a los ojos, cómo rogando que eso no fuera verdad, que todo fuera un mal sueño y que cuando despertara estaría observando el molesto rostro de Kyle, aquél que hacía en la universidad cuando ella se quedaba dormida mientras Kyle le explicaba algún área.

Kyle tragó en seco. La mirada suplicante de su mejor amiga lo partía en dos.

-Bebé, no creo que sea bueno deprimirlos ahora- opinó Kenny tomando a bebé por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho. La rubia sonrió levemente, lo cual tranquilizó a Kyle.

-Bien- dijo ella secándose los ojos con el antebrazo de su abrigo –tendrán que venir a visitarme todos los veranos- sentenció un poco menos triste.

-Hecho- dijo Kyle tomando la mano derecha de bebé y dándole un tierno beso en ella. Stan sonrió satisfecho, Kyle era muy responsable… y sensible.

-Ok, Kenny- dijo Stan dirigiéndose al rubio más alto –no vayas a cometer ninguna estupidez.

-¡¿YOOOO?- dramatizó Kenny.

-Sí, tú- contestó Stan sonriendo –Bebé, Butters, no dejen que su impulso de idiotez lo haga cometer locuras- Los rubios más bajos asintieron riendo. Stan se acercó al oído de Kenny y susurró –hazlo solamente con Butters ¿Entendido? No quiero que cuando vayas a visitarnos hayas pescado alguna ETS.

-¿Quién crees que soy?- susurró Kenny al oído de Stan sonriendo.

-Butters ¿Pórtate bien, si?- dijo Stan separándose de Kenny.

-Claro- aseguró Butters mirándolo directo a los ojos. Stan dio un pequeño brinco de asombro, usualmente Butters esquivaba las miradas.

-Adiós Bebé. Fue un placer haberte conocido, hermosa- dijo Stan abrazando a la chica. Ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Stan gozó al sentir los senos de bebé presionados contra su cuerpo, pero ese sentimiento se evaporó cuando recordó que ahora él era de Kyle, el hombre que se había robado su corazón.

-Kenny…- intentó decir Kyle, pero el rubio lo tomó bruscamente de un brazo para acercarlo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Te voy a extrañar Kyle- le dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Y-yo igual Kenny- correspondió Kyle sintiendo que se ahogaba. Kenny lo soltó finalmente para que respirara.

-Adiós Butters, mantén controlado a Kenny ¿Ok?- dijo Kyle revolviéndole igualmente el cabello a Butters.

-Prometido- respondió Butters mirándolo también a los ojos. Kyle se sobresaltó igualmente.

-Bueno… ya debemos- intentó decir Stan, pero fue interrumpido por bebé.

-¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!- gritó la rubia. Tras la orden ella, Butters y Kenny se abalanzaron hacia Stan y Kyle, aprisionándolos entre ellos, a lo cual la pareja soltó un par de quejidos de dolor.

Ya iban a cruzar el aparato detector de metales, cuando Kenny recordó algo y llamó a los gritos a Stan y Kyle.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?- preguntó Stan llegando junto con Kyle al lado de Kenny de nuevo.

-Esperen un momento- pidió rapando el bolso de Bebé.

-¡Hey!- exclamó ella. Pero antes de que se lo pudiera quitar, Kenny ya había conseguido lo que buscaba,

-Quítense la chaqueta- ordenó Kenneth. Stan y Kyle se miraron intrigados y obedecieron. Kenny le dio un trozo de la cinta de tela naranja a Bebé y seguidamente él se dispuso a atar su parte en el brazo de Stan, arriba cerca al hombro. Bebé notó que Kyle tenía bajo su chaqueta un buzo gris, así que le dio varias vueltas a la cinta en la muñeca de Kyle y finalmente la ató.

-¿Y a qué viene esto?- preguntó Kyle observando su muñeca.

-Se supone que no deben quitársela hasta que nos volvamos a ver- respondió Bebé quitándose parcialmente su chaqueta para dejar al descubierto su hombro y mostrar que ella tenía igualmente una cinta naranja atada. Kenny se levantó un poco la bota de su jean para mostrar su cinta atada al tobillo y Butters mostró su antebrazo con la misma cinta.

Kyle rió suavemente ante esa ingeniosa forma de recordar.

-Que… interesante- susurró tocando las puntas desiguales de su cinta.

La chica uniformada que estaba al lado del aparato detector de metales les indicó que ya era hora de que entraran.

Stan tomó a Kyle de la mano y caminó rápidamente sin voltear hacia el detector de metales. Kyle lo siguió un poco confundido y sin ofrecer resistencia. Parecía que Stan estaba triste.

Adentro del amplísimo cuarto con paredes de cristal Kyle observó a los tres rubios mirando hacia adentro junto al cristal. Bebé era abrazada por Kenny, parecía que la chica iba a llorar. Y Butters solo sonreía observando de reojo a Kenny.

-¿Pasa algo Stan?- preguntó Kyle suavemente. Stan tenía la mirada clavada en el piso y negó con la cabeza –no puedes engañarme Stan ¿Qué te pasa?- inquirió de nuevo Kyle. Stan suspiró.

-Es que… voy a extrañar mucho Nueva York… fue mi casa durante muchos años…

-Bueno… también fue mi casa- intentó animar Kyle –pero ¿no quieres que recomencemos? ya sabes sin Cartman y sin tanta… pendejada- Stan rió levemente.

-Supongo que será bueno… Nueva York también tiene muchos malos recuerdos- opinó Stan mirando al techo -¿Crees que ese sea nuestro avión?- preguntó mirando hacia afuera señalando a un avión que aterrizaba en ese momento.

-Probablemente- respondió Kyle. Miró hacia la pared contraria y allí seguían Bebé, Butters y Kenny. La chica le lanzaba besos mientras Kenny y Butters se despedían con la mano. Kyle sonrió y volteó la mirada para notar que Stan también los estaba mirando y estaba sonriendo.

…..

-¿Están cómodos, necesitan algo?- preguntó amablemente una de las elegantes azafatas que atendían a la primera clase.

-Gracias- susurró Kyle, que tenía el asiento del pasillo, mientras Stan miraba por la ventana.

El avión había despegado hacía pocos minutos y Kyle encendió su celular, no lo sorprendió encontrar un mensaje de Bebé:

"_No ha pasado una hora y ya te echo de menos"_

Kyle sonrió y guardó su teléfono. Pensó en checar su coreo en la pantalla personal instalada en la parte trasera del asiento se enfrente que le proporcionaba la aerolínea a todos los pasajeros de ese avión, pero luego pensó que sería mejor pensar qué harían al llegar a South Park.

Visitar a la familia y amigos quedaba descartado, era un fastidio. Tal vez podrían tomar una habitación en un hotel no muy pretensioso para no llamar la atención, sí. Allí podrían hacer todo lo que quisieran…

Stan sintió algo en su hombro y notó que Kyle se había recostado en él. Un sutil sonrojo surcó sus mejillas. Estiró la mano y acarició el suave y extraño cabello rizado de Kyle. Tenía un color tan lindo y era tan suave. Recostó su cabeza en esos bellos mechones naranjas y se durmió.

….

Stan escuchaba que lo llamaban desde un lugar muy lejano. Abrió lentamente los ojos y recordó que estaba en un avión.

-Stan- repitió Kyle moviéndole el hombro –Ya llegamos a Denver, tenemos que salir del avión

-¿Ah?... digo, sí, ya vamos- susurró levantándose. Observó por la ventanilla que ya estaba oscuro ¿Cuánto habría durado el viaje? no tenía idea, pero sentía que había estado sentado en una incómoda posición durante mucho tiempo.

Bajaron del avión y se dirigieron a una habitación dónde había una cinta transportadora que exhibía el equipaje. Encontraron sus maletas rápidamente y ambos abrieron rápidamente un par de canastillas de mascotas, dónde iban Ty y 'Gatito'. Los abrazaron alegremente.

-¿La pasaste bien?- preguntó Kyle a su gato mirándolo con compasión.

-¿Allá adentro es cómo en 'Toy Story 2'?- preguntó Stan a 'Gatito'

-_Miau_- respondió él.

Seguidamente se dirigieron a buscar un taxi que los llevara hasta el terminal de autobuses, para tomar uno que se dirigía a South Park, y Stan escuchó las múltiples quejas de Kyle de que en South Park deberían construir un aeropuerto con la capacidad de aterrizaje para un avión cómo en el que ellos viajaban.

Afortunadamente para ellos, un bus a South Park estaba por partir, entonces pudieron embarcar rápidamente.

-Oye Stan- dijo Kyle cuando ya hubieron subido en el bus e iban de camino -¿Cómo es tu familia?

-¿Mi familia?- repitió Stan mirándolo curiosamente. Kyle asintió –Pues… normal, supongo. Pero en South Park solo están mis padres Sharon y Randy. Mi hermana, Shelley, vive en Washington. ¿La tuya?

-Bueno, allí solo está mi hermano Ike. Pero no vive allá, solo tiene un condominio en las montañas y va de vacaciones. Mis padres… ellos murieron dos semanas después de que conocía a Eric, en un accidente, y… bueno, eso.

-Ou- musitó Stan -¿No tienes frío?- preguntó ansioso por cambiar de tema.

-¡Ah! A propósito de eso- dijo Kyle animado, le pasó su gato a Stan y se levantó para bajar su maleta del compartimento superior -¿recuerdas esto?- preguntó sacando un sombrero azul oscuro coronado por un pompón rojo.

-¡Mi gorro!- exclamó Stan feliz.

-Exacto- dijo Kyle colocándoselo en la cabeza al pelinegro.

-¿Sabes Kyle?- dijo Stan acariciando la suave tela de su gorro –Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Kyle curioso.

Stan asintió y sacó una bolsa de regalo que tenía guardada en su abrigo, se la entregó a Kyle sonrojado. Kyle la abrió curiosamente y dentro encontró una hermosa y muy verde Ushanka, de su medida.

-Stan- susurró Kyle sacándola y rozándola contra su mejilla.

-Sé que les gustan a los judíos- dijo Stan moviendo la cabeza.

-Es… muy bonita- dijo Kyle intentando ponérsela, pero Stan se la quitó rápidamente y se la colocó al pelirrojo. Le quedaba perfecta -Y yo tengo otra cosa para ti.

-Mierda, yo no tengo algo más para ti- se lamentó Stan.

-No importa- dijo Kyle buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó un llavero con un dije plateado y una llaves.

-Kyle… ¿Estas son…?- preguntó Stan sospechando.

-Sí, las llaves de… mi pent-house en Nueva York- completó entregándole las llave a Stan. El pelinegro abrió los ojos sobremanera. Eso simplemente había sido un detalle muy hermoso e inesperado.

-El verde te queda bien- opinó Stan con actitud analítica guardando las llaves en su bolsillo y observando el sombrero de Kyle. Kyle sonrió ante el halago y se acercó para besarlo. Entonces alguien les alumbró el rostro, haciendo que ambos cerraran los ojos, fastidiados.

-Qué carajo- susurró Kyle intentando ver a quién sostenía la linterna.

-Disculpen- dijo una voz muy profunda –es casi media noche y los pasajeros se preguntan si ustedes podrían apagar sus luces, algunos intentan dormir.

-Oh si, perdón- dijo Stan levantando su mano y presionando los dos interruptores correspondientes a las dos luces de sus asientos.

El hombre con la linterna se retiró.

-¿En qué nos quedamos?- preguntó Stan colocándole a Ty de nuevo en las piernas a Kyle.

EL judío sonrió y lo besó por un tiempo que se le antojó increíblemente largo, cuando se separaron alcanzó a ver por la ventana al lado de Stan, de reojo, a través de la oscuridad de la noche, el viejo letrero de madera que decía "South Park".

_FIN_

(1) _'Los switch de los servicios' es cómo en mi casa (no sé si también en mi país) le llamamos a unos interruptores que determinan el uso de los servicios. Digo, si bajamos el switch de la electricidad, por ejemplo, el servicio de electricidad se suspende hasta que vuelvan a activar el switch ¿Si me explico? Al igual con el del gas, el agua y demás servicios. Mi madre me dijo que no es así en todas las casas, por eso aclaro. _

_Supongo que pedirles que no me maten es mucho pedir ¿verdad?_

_Y, para que no me maten lenta y dolorosamente, aclaro que Stan y Kyle vivieron juntos y felices por siempre y que Butters y Kenny se mudaron con Bebé e hicieron un trio y también vivieron felices por siempre. Y la pareja y el trio se visitaron constantemente._

_El llavero plateado que le entrega Kyle tenía el dije que él buscó en el capítulo 3 'Otra chica'._

_Y… bueno, es el final (*llora desconsoladamente*)_

_Inner Ken: Si, si, el final. Agradece y luego llora._

_Ok, ok. Bueno, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron, dejaron reviews, colocaron alerta, favoritos y demás. Cada uno de sus reviews me hacía infinitamente feliz._

_Quisiera nombrarlos a todos, pero me da miedo que se me vaya a olvidar alguno T.T_

_Y también pido excusas por todos los errores de ortografía y espacio-tiempo (Que al parecer no fuero gran cosa)._

_¡__Thank__ you!_

_(¿Reviews?) _


End file.
